KarmaYaoi Edit
by fuzzibunniez
Summary: Collection of Ichigo One Shots. YAOI Mature. Review please and make pairing suggestions
1. HisagiIchigo The Package

_**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or Torukia by Gabriela Robin (which inspired the fic)**_

_**Requested by many the pairing of Hisagi/Ichigo**_

_**Beta work by Kaiken Collison thank you for you all the extra effort on this one! HUGS YOU!**_

"Torukia"

**_In the land of "Torukia"_**  
**_Words fall to become the sand_**

**_Did you see the sea? Did you see the sea?_**  
**_Guided by the waterway of thought_**

**_A proud spirit walks a proud road_**  
**_A humble spirit walks a humble road_**  
**_And between the two_**  
**_The fog breaks over the flat land_**  
**_And a song that cannot be heard dries out those two spirits_**

**_In the land of "Torukia"_**  
**_Words fall to become the sands_**

_**The Package**_

To his right is the vast ocean, his left the statuesque skyscrapers of Torukia. How he loves it here, blazing across the sun-baked blacktop of the highway during sundown. The city streets lights give a trance to his eyes as his bike shifts into third gear. Streaking past him, the immobile, falling stars trail behind him, a silent warning to the night. He likes to go fast. Easing off the clutch Hisagi leans into the right curve hugging it tightly, preciously, while he merges in and out of traffic.

This city is his home, his mother, his blood flowing through his madly pumping heart. A mere dream scape of a greater reality, yet he adores her just the same for providing him with a purpose.

"Pick up at the corner of Divinity Avenue and Elm." His orders come into his ears from the satellite circling far above the world where his eyes cannot fathom. "A-class for our top client. Do not be late for the hand off." Beamed from headquarters of an unknown person in an unknown place. He obeys. For no other reason than the need to ride his bike. The sense of traveling gives him wholeness.

"Understood, Kira." The slick black and midnight blue motorcycle vibrates a low hum on his thighs. His dark leather gloved hand reaches up pushing his shades up his nose. With a quick tap the night vision filters the clearly visible highway picture to his dark gray eyes. Punching fourth gear he opens him up, his engine unleashing a moan of delight as Hisagi travels toward his destination.

"Do you like to sing for me Kazeshini?" It's comforting, this quiet time in between deliveries. Touching the accelerator, his gentle hand squeezes out another peel of ecstasy. Kazeshini likes to go fast for him. "Just clearing your throat." Hisagi whispers to his bike with a grin, when he mumbles a rapturous reply. The electronic signal on his helmet illuminates a bright green codex to the checkpoint ahead of him. Swaying into the far right lane he passes straight through the toll unrestrained thanks to the pass-code. "Green is good." He chuckles, driving another five minutes in a matter of moments.

Hisagi takes the exit ramp, reluctantly slowing down to drive through the central gardens. The cloud of fog hovers above the steaming roadway, clinging to the final warmth of the ending day. His vision is free; clean of impurities thanks to his special glasses. The city memorial catches his eye. It's tall limestone shape reaching up into the skyline. The Torukai Guardian Angel with his wide open wings and sword thrust up into the heavens guards over the city fearless and brave, is centered in an alcove with a lake below it, reflecting its huge presence on the waters. The position giving him imposing dominion over the water and skies of Torukai. The tenshi is like a beacon to Hisagi. As if he is saying as long as I stand here nothing can happen to this city. To Hisagi, the statue is the most handsome face he has ever seen.

With a nod to his guardian angel he turns away, snaking through the aqueduct connecting the upper part of the city. The incline is steep and only motorcycles are allowed to traverse the clear tunnel encased in the water that feeds the city. His bike slips up into the high city, the roads become less crowded allowing him to reach his destination with time to spare. Coming to a halt in front of the coordinates specified on his digital display, he shuts off his bike and lifts a long leather clad leg off the seat to lean next to a streetlamp.

"You are punctual..." The man in the gray suit steps from a black luxury car, a large silver briefcase in hand. "Hopefully you will work harder than the last Currier I hired by your company."

"I make my deadlines." Hisagi replies, appearing disinterested. His gray eyes flicking across the road to the poorly hidden second car watching him. That's a new development. Since when does Kira give him assignments for the mafia? Hisagi isn't a squeaky clean type, but he likes to keep things legal to avoid trouble with the locals. He is gonna kick Kira's ass for this. "Destination?"

"This envelope must be delivered to Roma in twenty-four hours." The man in the fancy suit with brown hair opens the case handing Hisagi the envelope and exact locations on a data disk. "Precisely at midnight be at that fountain. The rendezvous is set and unbreakable. Do you understand?"

"Of course." Hisagi takes the envelope and slides it inside Kazeshini's storage compartment under his seat. This whole set up is weird. He could get to Roma in twelve hours. Why do they need him to be there in twenty-four?

"Very good, by the way..." The man turns before getting into the car with a grin. "I have some insurance, if you decide to run off." The car across the street pulls up and out comes a tied up body from the back door, then it speeds away. "Be on time... He requires an antidote that is waiting in Rome."

"Wait!" Hisagi watches them vanish into the night before turning to the unconscious guy lying on the ground. "Call Kira." The sunglasses on his head chirp out a dialing sound as Hisagi turns the man over to check for injuries.

"Hisagi-san? Why aren't you at the pick-up point?"

"I am and I got this problem..." Hisagi sees his face for the first time and almost drops him. "He... looks like the Torukai Guardian Angel. Who is he?"

"I'm scanning his retina for a match." Kira says in Hisagi's ear. "Kurosaki Ichigo, he is twenty-one and a pastry chef at a high class restaurant in Torukai."

"Pastry chef?" Hisagi looks at the sleeping man, marveling at his tan skin and orange hair. "He bakes sweet things and has a name like that? So sexy." It's true Hisagi didn't notice many people or think they are attractive, but Ichigo just pushes all the right buttons for him. Lean, his build just a bit smaller than his. And his scent. The sweetly vanilla smell of something yummy makes his mouth water.

"Your tracker shows you are still a block and a half away from the-"

"That's impossible I use Kazeshini to navigate and he is never wrong." Hisagi looks up at the street sign and frowns. "I'm on the wrong street!"

"Ehh... I feel like I swallowed a truck, and then it hit me."

The man is Hisagi's arms moans, trying to lean up. "Easy there you hit the ground pretty hard."

"Hisagi-san... I just ran diagnostics on Kazeshini and he is saying someone hacked into his mainframe while you were passing through the toll station."

"I took the wrong job?" Hisagi helps the orange haired man to his feet. "And it's for some people we don't even know?"

"Correct. I can just call them and explain. Do you have the number?"

"Um, no and they don't seem the type to call up and say no thanks too. He said if I don't get this guy to Roma in twenty-four hours he is gonna die."

"WHAT!" Ichigo exclaims grabbing Hisagi by the jacket. "I'm gonna die unless I-" He starts heading down to street to call a cab. "Screw that I ain't going there."

"Ichigo-san!" Hisagi chases after him, knocking into Ichigo when the latter suddenly stops, sending them crashing to the ground. "I-Ichigo-san..."

"You know, there are better ways of getting my attention." Ichigo lifts a brow as the man on top of him blushes crimson across his cheeks. "That came out wrong!" His begins to scramble, trying to get out from under the dark haired man. Their limbs sliding against each other and hips rubbing together make Ichigo the shade of a ripe tomato. "Ehh! You are touching things nobody does!"

"Sorry!"

"Hisagi-san a warrant for your arrest has just been issued. I rec-"

"These guys are serious about this package. We have to get out of the city now!" Hisagi snatches Ichigo up from the ground, tugging him over to his bike. "Get on please."

"No way! Bikes are dangerous." Ichigo quips holding his arms crossed in front of his white chef's uniform.

"Motorcycles aren't dangerous, only people who drive them carelessly." Hisagi pulls out another pair of sunglasses from his jacket handing them to Ichigo. "We will figure out how to fix this after we leave the city." He hops on the bike and turns on the engine.

"Fine, but If I die on this thing." Ichigo presses his forehead up to Hisagi's. "I'm coming back to haunt you. And I'll do shit to you that would make the Devil himself cry."

"I... understand." Hisagi winces as Ichigo climbs on the bike behind him. "Please hold on tightly." Waiting for Ichigo's hands to wrap around his chest Kazeshini's security protocol chimes a warning.

"H-Here?" Ichigo puts his hands on Hisagi's hips, grateful he is behind him on the bike and the dark haired man can't see his blush.

"Like this." He replies moving the trembling hands up and around his chest. "Tighter, please."

"Ok." Ichigo grabs at the leather jacket as the bike zooms away. "I'm gonna die~!"

"I will not let you die." Hisagi presses a button activating their head protectors and chat mode between them so he will not have to yell. _"I cannot let someone who looks like my angel die."_ Turning the corner he sees a line a police cars. Frowning he punches into third gear, heading for the tunnel.

"What the hell did you do?" Ichigo growls, looking back at the guns lifting up and beginning to charge with a high pitch screech. "G-Guns! They are shooting at us!"

"I know..." Hisagi presses the flashing light on his infrared dashboard that sat hovering above Kazeshini's handlebars. "Activate countermeasures." The chaff instantly deploys, spreading a thick cloud of reflective pieces behind them. "The laser weapons they use will be useless now. They can't lock on to something they can't see."

"What kind of bike is this?"

"Kazeshini... is special." Hisagi leans into the tunnel to make the bike lift up dodging the one lucky shot to get past the chaff. "Hey Ichigo, reach out your hand and touch the water." He smiles as the bike shoots through the aqueduct.

Ichigo lifts a tan hand up to the ceiling as they drop through. The cold water passing between his fingers is a strange, but thrilling sensation. "Freaking awesome."

"Hehe." His smile quickly fades as the blast he avoided connects with his beloved statue. He watches in horror as the wings drop to the water below, in millions of pieces. "They damaged him..." His whisper is lost as the rear wheel of the bike sets down on the pavement, soon followed by the front. He doesn't have time to morn his fallen tenshi. Instead he takes the on ramp to the massive highway and begins to wonder how this happened to him of all people. "Call Kira."

"Hisagi-san! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I need a safe route out of the city. I can't trust Kazeshini's GPS anymore."

"Understood."

~/~

Pulling into the seaside market Hisagi shuts off the engine for the first time in nearly five hours. Thanks to Kira the two men had managed to avoid any tolls or barricades and got out of the city entering the city-state of Athenia.

"Gah, I feel like I'm still moving on the inside." Ichigo says climbing off the bike and waving at Hisagi. "I'll be just five minutes."

"Take your time." Hisagi smiles watching the orange haired man step through the door of the all-night market. His conversation with the chef had been sporadic throughout the journey. He had gleaned enough information from Ichigo to learn the guy loves to cook and when he offered to make them a midnight snack he couldn't say no. Hisagi loves to eat.

"Incoming call from Kira..." His head tilts up to accept the call, his mind swirling with the evenings events and the tan face of a certain chef who looks like the angel he admires so much. "Yes?"

"I did a background check on your passenger."

"What did you find out?"

"Not much I'm afraid. Only that Ichigo-san is recently divorced from-"

"He had a wife so young?" Hisagi's dark eyes flick up through the window of the store, watching Ichigo smelling fruits and tapping vegetables. "I guess it's not hard to believe. He is very good looking."

"Um, He had a husband actually, and I'm surprised at you Hisagi-san for thinking that he could only have had a female lover. It is the twenty-second century!"

"Eh, you can never tell anymore."

"After the divorce he took back his family name. That's the only legal documents that I could find on him. The rest I had to poke around for."

"And?"

"He is an illegal citizen in Torukia... and that tells me one thing."

"Kira... I have a bad feeling." Hisagi lifts off his bike to pop open the seat. Lifting the envelope out of the storage compartment, he opens it finding an old brass key. "I'm willing to bet a round of sake that, he came from Roma, and is running from his former husband."

"Ichigo-san is the package, and poisoning him was a way to make him return."

"How horrible." His black gloved hand squeezes at the key. "My gut tells me to step back from this whole thing. Whoever the husband is, he has enough influence to bribe the law enforcement." Hisagi hears the door swishing open. Looking up he sees Ichigo's warm expression and cringes inside. "How could anyone walk away from that face?"

"Hisagi-san, we both know you won't leave him to die."

"You are right, my friend." Ending the call Hisagi drives Ichigo to a local hotel. "Ichigo, are you sure you don't mind sharing a room?"

"Not at all. It's my fault for spending too much money on the food anyway."

"Alright then." Booking them a double room with a kitchenette, they settle in and Ichigo begins to make the meal. After a quick shower Hisagi leans on his bed watching Ichigo cooking up a feast that smells almost as good as Ichigo looks while preparing it. "Oh, man if that tastes half as good as it smells I'm going to wanna keep you."

"W-What?" Ichigo's hand clinches, the glass in his hand shatters; shards cutting into his palm. The memories flood his mind. Arguments about his daily activities, a swift denial followed by an apology for loving him too much.

_"You belong to me... and no one else. I will make you understand."_ Blame and mistrust accompanying a hasty act of violence. The painful heartache of being lied too, and finally a cherished friend's death. Another apology with promises whispered in his ear... a betrayal.

_"He is dead because of you, Ichigo... Ichigo...Ichigo."_

"Ichigo-san?" Hisagi pulls at Ichigo's arm, forcing his bleeding hand under the kitchen faucet. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm not usually this clumsy." Ichigo winches as the cold water stings the cut on his palm. "Hehe, pretty stupid of me to cut myself."

"I said something wrong to you." Hisagi's voice lowers, sensing Ichigo's body tighten up from his closeness. "Please tell me... so I will not upset you again."

"It's nothing you should worry over." His answer is swift and veiled in a warning. Ichigo feels Hisagi pulling his wet, bleeding hand up to his lips and begin sucking on the small, bleeding gash. "W-What are you doing?"

"This is the best way to get out the glass fragments." Hisagi draws out more blood from the wound, spitting it out in the sink. "It'll only take a moment." His mouth covers the shaking hand again, sucking lightly.

"Eh, I-I don't need you to-" The lips touching his hand is gentle. Ichigo isn't used to gentleness. At one point in his life he believed roughness was what he wanted. What he deserved. The past has always choked him from having any kind of a relationship with a man, but Hisagi seems to be full of kindness. In direct opposition to his rough appearance. Ichigo's eyes take in Hisagi's face for the first time. Looking past the strange scars and tattoo he can see softness in the way he is so serious. _"He has an intense aura about him, but acts so... nice."_ He is curious about him, so curious that he doesn't notice he is staring at his lips, and leaning into the taller man's body. _"I wonder if he would be a rough kisser or soft?"_ His mind ponders as his head tilts closer and closer.

"I-Ichigo-san." Hisagi moves back, avoiding the kiss. He immediate regrets his actions, watching the red faced man yank his hand away from his grasp. "I-I just-"

"My bad." The chef vanishes into the bathroom to drown his sorrows under the shower faucet. "That was stupid! What am I thinking?" He hasn't tried to kiss anyone since the divorce. He has dated a few guys, but never really felt an attraction to them. Why all of a sudden is he falling over this guy he just met a few hours ago? "Maybe I'm tired of having other people make my choices for me." Smoothing the shampoo into his hair, he bites at his lower lip contemplating the decision that lead him to this point in his life. "I wanna pick a lover for myself. Not be flirted with until I give in or told what I want." The knock on the bathroom door jolts him out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Ichigo-san, I would have... I really wanted too but, I didn't want our first kiss to taste of blood." Hearing no reply, Hisagi walks back into the main room and makes to two plates of food. The shower turns off in the bathroom, but Ichigo doesn't come out. He waits a few moments staring at the bathroom door with a pained expression on his tired face.

"Hisagi-san, go ahead and eat without me." Ichigo says from behind the bathroom door. "I'm not feeling well." Ichigo looks at the cut on his hand. _"A blood stained kiss... I didn't even think of that."_ Curling his hand into a fist, he feels the blood dripping out between his fingers. _"Sosuke... you won't win. I don't need your type of love._"

"Please call me Shuhei."

"Alright." He whispers unsure if Shuhei heard him. Sliding down the door, he breathes a sigh of relief when he hears the main door open and shut. "He left. Good. It's better this way. I can make it to Roma myself and get the antidote from Sosuke." He punches at the door with his fist. "I'm tired of these games Aizen." Ichigo told himself he wouldn't play Aizen's games anymore. He left him for good and ran away to another town, but Sosuke was quick to find him. "It ends with this."

Ichigo wakes up laying on the cold bathroom floor. Unsure how long he has been asleep in the bathroom, he quietly edges the door open. Peeking around the corner to where the beds are his heart pounds in his ears. He expected the beds to be laying there in the darkness totally untouched. He wanted deep down for Hisagi Shuhei to be laying in one of those beds. Not that he wanted to sleep with him. It's just his heart can't handle being alone right now. Braving a glance to the sleeping area his eyes blink then widen seeing a man sleeping in one bed and the other bed turned down for him. _"Shuhei, you really are a nice guy."_

Hisagi woke hearing a small cry. Rolling over, his eyes focus on the tuft of orange hair sticking out of the sheets in the bed next to him. He can hear him. The faint sounds of talking, and muffled cries of a nightmare. _"What should I do? I can only take so much of this kind of behavior before I snap. Ichigo has been mistreated, that much is obvious. What should I do? What should I do_?" Shuhei climbs out of his bed and slips into Ichigo's. Slowly and carefully he puts his arms around him. "I'm not gonna try anything."

"I'm sorry."

"Shh, just sleep."

~/~

They both slept late into the day. Waking just before lunch, the pair decided, amidst the blushing glances at the other, that they would spend the afternoon in Athenia. Hisagi wanted to see the ancient ruins and Ichigo wanted to just be around him a little longer.

"As long as we leave around six we should have plenty of time to get there." Hisagi nods his head at Ichigo, watching him eat behind the privacy of his sunglasses.

"Sounds like a plan." For some odd reason waking up with Shuhei's body curled around his made him feel close to him. If Ichigo shuts his eyes he can still smell that leathery, sandalwood scent of Hisagi. "So Parthenon here we come?"

"Hell yeah! I have always wanted to see it, but getting clearance to leave the city-state is almost impossible." Shuhei stands up, a wide grin stretching across his face. "I was lucky meeting you Ichigo."

"Lucky?" Ichigo puts down his drink and smiles. "For the first time in a long time, I think I'm the lucky one."

They went to the ruins and Hisagi tried to steal a "small" rock as a souvenir. They are now banned from the Parthenon. An old couple told them of a beautiful park that lovers often go to visit. After exchanging glances at each other they rode Kazeshini over to the National Gardens and found the area breath taking. Large old trees canopy over the bright blue skyline as the faint sounds of water trickling echo around the grassy paths.

"Care for a snack, Shuhei?" Ichigo lifts up a small food case and with a happy grin, leading the two over to a nearly secluded area past a roped off 'Do not enter' sign.

"Ichigo, it says 'Do not enter."

"Where?" He looks up in the sky, despite the pulling up the rope so Hisagi can duck under. "I don't see it... And I don't speak..." He looks at the warning written in five languages with a frown. "English, Greek, Chinese, Italian, or Japanese."

"Oh, really?" He laughs as they pass through an archway and find a large tree next to a pond. "Oh it's nice here."

"Yeah, that old couple we met earlier said this was a nice private place to relax." Laying down the blanket he had draped over his arm, he takes off his shoes and sits down.

"So what's in the box?"

"I made these last night but..." Ichigo shrugs his shoulders, opening the black box and spreading the tiny cakes out. "We didn't get around to dessert."

"Oh, I don't know which to try first." Shuhei lifts a lemon tart up with his fingers and pops it in his mouth. "So good!" He picks up another one, handing it to Ichigo. "You gotta try this."

"I have before," He answers watching Hisagi taking a bite of one of the strawberry cakes. He likes to watch people's faces enjoying the food he makes. Shuhei's expression is incredible, grinning happily... getting whipped cream on his chin and not noticing. "He is like a kid." He is a nice balance of seriousness and kindness that the chef can appreciate. "Try the chocolate mousse." Ichigo lifts up to the tiny cake getting some on his fingers. "It's one of my favorites."

"Can't say no to that." Hisagi chops on the desserts with a gleam in his eyes. "You are incredible!" Swallowing he leans over to smile at Ichigo. "Incredible." He repeats watching Ichigo's face turn red and his hand move up to his face. On impulse Shuhei grabs it and tugs the finger with a hint of mousse on it, inside his mouth.

Ichigo feels a warm tongue and mouth wrap around his finger. His eyes widen, darting to Hisagi's face as the light sucking sensation makes him shiver. "Shuhei..." He whispers when their eyes connect. "I... want to kiss you."

Hisagi's eyebrows flick up for a moment. Releasing the finger from his mouth he slowly moves toward Ichigo, tilting his head. His eyes search the tan face for reluctance. Finding none, the air between them becomes warm from their breath mingling. Drawing close enough to touch him, Hisagi's eyes shut. "Go ahead."

Ichigo couldn't believe it. Hisagi was actually letting Ichigo kiss him. His hands slide up Shuhei's cheeks, trembling a soft caress. Amber eyes slip close when their lips brush. Taking a nervous breath, he leans into the dark haired man's lips. The spark in his stomach is like a wave of emotion. Holding onto the nape of Shuhei's neck, the kiss deepens. Ichigo's mouth opens wide, hungry for more contact. The lack of response urges him to flick his tongue against Hisagi's lips. Instantly he is filled with a warm, inviting flavor from Shuhei's sweet laced tongue slipping over his.

"You two can't be back here." A voice interrupts them.

"Oh, sorry about that." Hisagi says, winking at Ichigo. Gathering up their food, they dash away on Kazeshini, heading back to the hotel for the few hours they have left before the long drive.

Soon as the hotel door shuts, Ichigo pulls him to the bed. Their mouths meet hungrily after an unbearable absence. Ichigo is enjoying Hisagi. The man's company, his laugh, his smell, his self-control. He wants to touch more of him. With trembling fingers he unzips Hisagi's black jacket, tossing it on the floor. When his fingers lift the snug black shirt a hand covers his.

"Are you sure?" Shuhei looks at him with a compassionate tilt of his head. "We can wait until all this business with your EX is over. I'm in no hurry. I would like to see you as much as possible in the future."

He is positive he is making the right choice. Shuhei is Ichigo's choice. "I'm sure."

"Ichigo, how, um, do you wanna do this?" Hisagi sets a bottle of lube on the bed with a red face. "I am fine with either way."

"You are letting me decide?" Ichigo is stunned. Not only is he kind, but he is willing to listen to his needs.

"Of course."

"Inside me then?" Ichigo's whole body shifts lower, tugging the man to lie down on the bed. Having a choice is exhilarating. "If you don't mind me on top?" This is a good thing. It's not humiliating at all.

"I would like that very much Ichigo."

Their clothes come off quickly and the gap between them is filled as their lips press together. The awkwardness of the conversation is quickly lost in the sounds of their kissing. Hisagi's gentle hands run up and down Ichigo's chest, lightly touching his warm skin.

It's such a rush to the sweet chef. Shuhei's hands sliding up his body to touch his hair. His soft, but passionate kisses drawing on Ichigo's mouth make it feel all the more tangible. However, Ichigo is suddenly rolled over to his back; his legs parted. "Shuhei?"

"Don't worry. I promise you can have it the way you want." Hisagi's mouth travels down Ichigo's chin to his neck, his hands pressing lightly down the tan chest to rub a trembling stomach. "I want you to feel so good you will never let me go."

Swimming inside from his powerful words, Ichigo moves his hands from Hisagi's arms to his soft spiky hair. Trusting is something isn't a skill he has, but he wants to try. "Alright."

"Thank you, Ichigo." Hisagi's mouth travels lower, his tongue lapping at each of Ichigo's tiny pink nipples. Hearing the tinniest of moans from his partner, he continues giving the hardened buds attention. A flick, and a kiss followed by surrounding it and finally rubbing his teeth against them. Each action illicit either a gasp or quiet moan. "Do you like this?"

"Yeah." Ichigo replies with a breathy voice. He can feel his cock pressing on Hisagi's stomach. It's so different with him. No shame or force is found in the strong but gentle fingers sliding up his thighs. The tickling lips move down his stomach, kissing, licking, sucking at the skin around his belly. Knowing what is coming, he shut his eyes trying to brace himself for the strange sensation.

Hisagi takes his time. Slowly pressing his lips to the tip of Ichigo's cock, he pauses to flick his eyes up to him. He can see Ichigo's chest moving up and down and his blazing amber eyes pleading at him. Lowering his mouth over Ichigo's cock, he feels it twitching in pleasure. With a mild smile, he knows it's good.

"Ah!" He moans louder than he intended. The sudden warmth makes him swirl with delicious feelings. His hands clinch at the sheets as Hisagi's moist lips takes him deep inside. So warm inside, so incredibly warm to be plunged inside someone's mouth. "Ah, AH!"

Shuhei's head is bobbing up and down at an easy pace. His mouth being filled by his new lover's cock is so exciting his own dick is weeping in anticipation. The man enjoys being penetrated by a cock in his mouth, to slide deeper and deeper until it taps the back of his throat. He finds a pleasant tempo and he sucks ever so mildly, reveling in the encouraging low moans of the orange haired man sprawled beneath him. Just a bit of the salty bite of pre-come dances in his mouth and across his welcoming tongue. It'll be soon that Ichigo comes. He can tell by the panting and the rigidness of his member. He doesn't mind, as long as his partner is relaxing and enjoying his touch it's fine. Sliding his hands over to the small bottle of oil he pours some out, coating his fingers and spreading some on Ichigo's entrance. Content in the amount of slick oil his fingertip presses, but doesn't enter. The action draws a cry from Ichigo and Shuhei's mouth is suddenly swallowing the thick, salty fluid despite Ichigo's protest.

"I-I'm so-"

"No apologies for that," He whispers, sliding up Ichigo's body. "Was it good?" He is pushed on his back and Ichigo straddles his waist.

"Yeah, it was great." Ichigo is surprised when Shuhei leans up and scoots his back against the headboard.

"This way I can still touch you." He says drawing Ichigo's face near his to kiss. "I like touching you. Looks as if you are quick to recover Ichigo." Hisagi's dark eyes glance at Ichigo's growing cock with a lick of his lips.

"I..." The blush on his face gives away his feelings. "Like being touched by you." Ichigo confesses, just as his mouth is claimed by his dark haired lover.

Closing his eyes, he settles around Hisagi's narrow waist, his knees planting around his thighs. Their cocks draw near and when they slide together, a jolt of energy bubbles up inside of Ichigo. Throwing his arms around Shuhei's neck he begins to move his body.

The wonderful friction gives Hisagi a tingle. Moving his hands around his partners golden skin, he cups Ichigo's bottom squeezing and lifting his hips towards him. His mouth slides down to Ichigo's neck to nuzzle, his fingertips slide lower into the clef and the oiled place waiting for him.

Ichigo is aware of Hisagi's hands leaving to grab more oil; then rubbing it in teasing circles around his entrance. The slight pressure and the awareness of being penetrated by a long finger, cause his hands to clinch at Hisagi's shoulders.

"Ichigo." The steady urging of Hisagi's finger moves carefully in and almost out, unwilling to cause the swaying man seated above him any discomfort. He wants to be inside him so much. Patience is something Hisagi excels at. It's so much better to have Ichigo moaning in ecstasy when he finally enters him than tears and pain. He edges a second finger inside the snug hole and hears Ichigo's breath hitch. "Wait for him... let him set the pace."

"Ah." Ichigo's orange head tilts up as the stroking of his wet entrance increases._ "He makes me feel so good."_ The long fingers begin to slide easily up inside, wiggling like they are searching for something special, something to make him melt. He trembles when the fingers find their goal. "Hn-ah!"

_"Almost there. Just a little more."_ Shuhei reminds himself, while the pad of his finger nudges Ichigo's G-prostate. His mouth nuzzling Ichigo's neck, his cock sliding against his, the warmth of his skin near his make him delirious with lust. He lingers longer on the sensitive place, enjoying the heavy gasps in his ear.

"Shuhei, I want you to feel good too." Ichigo lifts up his hips slipping Hisagi's fingers out of him and rubbing his opening against the dripping cock. He eases himself down on him. It's his choice after all, and he should be the one to do it. The closed muscle slowly spreading for the bulbous tip, giving room for it to slide inside, stinging from the penetration. Ichigo, unwilling to say anything, presses further down feeling a sudden relief as his body accepts him; accepts Shuhei pressing in his deepest place. Feeling warms hands cupping his bottom, supporting his weight, his movements, a piece of his heart quakes to have more of this incredible closeness.

They begin a rocking motion toward each other. Steadily increasing the pace as their instincts take over, the pleasure guiding them to a higher place. Words pass between them while hands grab at shoulders and rake through hair. Closer, closer to the edge they lunge, growing sweaty as their mouths meet in a feverish fight for more.

Kissing, touching, holding, caressing, all things Ichigo despised during sex. He was taking back for himself. Moving away from the bad things and embracing the goodness, he listens too Shuhei's voice moaning his name. "I like him saying my name. Only him." Ichigo's hands are willingly running up and down the strong back supporting him. Ichigo's mouth is kissing and sucking the neck, arching up for more of his lips. Ichigo is returning the precious touches and wanting... "More Shuhei."

"Ichigo..." Hisagi lifts his body, the pulsating squeezing of Ichigo's warm and wet passage is wonderful. He could be with him over and over and never tire of the snug dark place that is drawing him to plunge deeper. "Put your legs over my arms and hold onto me."

Ichigo obeys, not out of obligation or force but by choice. His legs slide over those strong comforting arms and he holds on tightly as Shuhei takes his weight. "AH!" He immediately feels the cock slide in deeper, hitting a place that makes him convulse in pleasure. "I'm gonna-"

Hisagi tugs at Ichigo's shoulders, his momentum making the quivering around him and the sucking feeling all the more blissful. It's too much, and feels too good for Hisagi to hold back. "Yeah..." Ichigo's neck arches up for him to take a hold of with his mouth.

"Hn!" Ichigo curls his back, coming fast with a loud moan, his cock erupting with a twitch. Hisagi soon after, clinging to Ichigo with his head drooping forward. In the afterglow Ichigo's body is slowly lowered to the bed to lie on his back.

Shuhei waits, catching his breath, for their bodies to relax, then eases out of him. Giving Ichigo a reassuring smile he lays next to him. "We need to leave soon." Hisagi whispers, his thoughts filled with traveling to Roma. "I don't want to be late, and take a chance of not getting the antidote."

"I have a request."

"Sure."

"Hold me for five minutes?" Ichigo shuts his eyes brimming with embarrassment. "I know it sounds kinda stupid, but no one ever has, and I want you to be the first."

"I'd really like that, Ichigo."

~/~

The two arrived in the city-state of Roma following the directions on Kazeshini's GPS to a small villa with a locked gate and a fountain behind it.

Giving Ichigo a quick nod, Hisagi pulls up to the gate and turns the locking mechanism opening the gold gate. "You are delivered." He chuckles hiding the anxiety of watching Ichigo walk into the gateway. _"I... don't want to leave him, but I think he needs to finish things with his EX."_ The minutes pass painfully slow with Ichigo away from his side. He wants to move. To stomp down the path and snatch his new lover from this person who is brimming with cruelty. He shouldn't go. The right thing to do is to let Ichigo make his choice, and if it doesn't include him he should accept that.

"In coming call from Kira..."

"Hello Kira." Shuhei taps his glasses not even trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Hisagi-san, you don't sound in high spirits."

"I haven't a reason for happiness. Ichigo-san is with that person."

"What you need is a job to take your mind off it. You are in luck I have one for you right in the city. I'll patch you through."

"No wait-" Hisagi mutters but it is too late the call rings through. "Daedalus Deliveries."

"I hope you don't mind I requested you."

Hisagi almost falls off his bike. "Ichigo?"

"Care to deliver a package to Torukia for me?" He steps past the gate, snapping his cell phone shut. "I can offer you a lifetime of free desserts."

"S-Sure." Is he asking him to leave? Is it over for them before it even starts? "What's the package?"

"Me." Ichigo grins, walking up to Hisagi.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Did you get the antidote?" Hisagi's hand slides over Ichigo's smooth tan cheek.

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me, I got the antidote, and I told him I found someone special."

"I-I see." Hisagi dips his head down slightly, brushing his lips over Ichigo's. "I might be a little late with this delivery."

* * *

Ok tadah what a long one eh? hehe^^ Reviews are love and I need love! HUGS Fuzzi

Special edit; Just replacing (G-spot with Prostate) it caused some rage my way LOL! I didn't even realize it. BTW I'm not a 'Dumb-fuck' it was just an mistake. That I wrote over a year ago before. Thanks for your understanding^^


	2. Cyth1 StarrkIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**This fic is rated M and should not be read by anyone under 18.**

**For Mimifoxlove by request Starrk/Ichi AU**

**Beta work by Kaiken Collison; Wow this is a long one! hehe**

**_Cytherean;Yaoi edit Part one_**

"Nnoitra..." Starrk turns to the tall pale man standing next to him with a glare in his eyes. "this is a rescue mission... meaning saving the Cyth... _not_ killing them." he says with a serious tone, turning away from the lanky man and flicking his eyes back and forth memorizing the pattern of the search lights movements across the compound. "If you have a problem with that... " Starrk says with a cool shift of his weight. "you can stay here at the gate."

"Tch..." the dark haired man replies, tapping the safety on the gun in his hand. "I don't care about these freaky half-breeds. Just as long as I can kill something." Nnoitra doesn't give a fuck about Cytherean rights. He just joined this group so he can shoot the cool fucking guns. The plight of these half-human half-cat's aren't his concern. However, Starrk cares and that alone is enough for him to tag along.

"We are a-go for the operation. Shut down the security grid on my mark." Starrk calls into his headset, his smoky blue eyes focusing on the task at hand."_Lilinette... watch over me." _Giving the hand signal, he launches the virus into the mainframe to the president of the largest company on the planet and waits for Matsumoto's signal from the top floor. There it is a tiny flash of her pink scarf waving out the heavily protected penthouse suite window. She went undercover six months ago as a maid to get access to the top floor. "Shut it down." Starrk says firmly, with a nod to Nnoitra.

"Boom, _Boom_." Nnoitra clicks the detonator with a wide grin as the house's transformer lights up like a Christmas tree. "And you thought this weekend would be dull." He lifts a long arm up with another detonator, clicking the next explosion. "See, look what I did for you. I light up your life." The sparks streak up in the air with a bright flash; then the area grows dark.

"Nnoitra, I already told you, I'm not into being submissive."

"Tch, you never know until you give it a try. I'm brutal..." He leans toward Starrk, sniffing at his hair. "But, fair."

"Then I definitely mean no." He replies with a slight grin before darting through the hedges to the darkened building.

"Oooh! Who did it! I'll keeel em!"

Starrk reaches the north side of the glass wrapped house, lifts his arm up and signals Matsumoto with his flashlight to drop the ropes. Instantly two black cords appear and Starrk snaps the hook into his harness. The second flashing light tells her to drop the counterweight on the other side and he braces himself for the fast assent to the top floor.

"Hey Coyote."

"Hey Ran," he replies, pulling himself up through the small bathroom window. "Am I getting fat or is this window three inches smaller than you told me?"

"If you obsess or every small detail you won't enjoy anything in life~!" Rangiku flips her hair over her shoulder, walking to the bathroom door. "Are you coming? Or you gonna count how many flowers are decorating the wallpaper?"

"Just... show me where the database is kept." He follows her into the hallway, glancing at the frosted glass walls. "Aizen has a thing for glass."

"And Cytherean males," she answers, leading him to an inconspicuous looking bedroom with a large sleigh bed in the center of the room. "Starrk..." Rangiku give him a flirtatious smile. "care for a quick tumble?"

"We only have five minutes," He replies, dead serious; walking over to the bed and pressing the button that makes the sleigh bed lift up to the ceiling and the trap floor slide down below the floor into steps. "Goodbye, Rangiku."

"Ooooh, Gotta admire a man who likes to take his time in bed." She watches him vanish down the steps and closes the passageway. She moves quickly, setting the fire that would insure the final safety protocol to engage. After the first floor is engulfed in flames, she cuts the counterweight rope and vanishes down to meet Nnoitra.

Coyote Starrk waits patiently outside the small reenforced steel door for the sprinkler system to click on, flooding the narrow vestibule. It doesn't take long for the water rise up to the ceiling, Starrk holding his breath impatiently waiting for the steel door to short out and open. Just as he begins to wonder if Rangiku's information was wrong the door suddenly opens sucking his long black clad body into the next room.

Coughing for air, he taps his watch to remind him to be out of the building in ninety seconds. Starrk's wet shoes slip on the marble drenched floor as his stands up. "_That was closer than I would have liked." _Shaking his head he looks around the room to find an array of computer terminals all flashing a gray wolf symbol. "Aizen is dead," he says, witnessing the tiny keyboard pop up in response. Typing in a random sixteen digit number his virus tells the mainframe is correct, the keyboard vanishes and the screens all go black, leaving the room in darkness for ten seconds. Soon as they flick back on Starrk sprints across the room and runs straight through the brief drop in the hollow graphic wall. Once inside he notices the small one room apartment mirroring the same room that he entered above. Except on the large sleigh bed was a Cytherean with an orange head and big brown eyes peaking above the covers, looking terrified. "I found you at last." Starrk whispers, holding out a hand to the young man peeking over the edge of the sheet. "Please don't be afraid. I'm here to take you away from this place."

"A-Aizen..."

"Don't worry about him." His white glove motions for the cat-human hybrid to follow him. "We don't have much time. Please forgive me." Starrk runs over to the bed picks up the young man and darts back through the door. "Nnoitra, the target is secure. Extract the virus so the elevator will work- ow..."

_**Chomp!**_

His voice halts feeling the teeth sinking into his shoulder. "I'm going to over look that. You are under duress after all."

"Grrr."

"Starrk? Shit! I'm coming in ther-"

"No, it's nothing. He just bit me," Starrk replies with a light chuckle, patting the growling cat lightly on the head. His hand snakes over the two small feline shaped ears. "_Oh, kawaii." _Clearing his throat, he waits for the emergency elevator to open and steps inside with the Cytherean over his shoulder. "We are in. Blow up the building so Aizen has to find a new home address."

"Anything for you baby," Nnoitra replies with a wide grin from outside the large glass building.

"This will hurt your ears. You need to cover them," he says to the Cyth with a death grip on his shoulder. Getting no reaction he unzips his jacket and turns the feather light man in his arms tucking his head inside his jacket just as the explosions begin. With the building being leveled, the hard part was over, he just needs to wait for Nnoitra to cut open the elevator doors and let them out. The emergency lights pop back on and the force field wraps around the steel box protecting them. He has to hand it to Aizen for making the worlds most secure elevator. "You are safe now."

"Safe?" He lifts his head from the warmth of the black jacket, blinking at the man holding him.

"What is your name?" Starrk looks on the collar, reading the numbers tag. "One dash five?" he says with out turning the metal tag over. He knows the first number is the month they are born and the second is the year. "So you are a Year five? You are still maturing... Aizen is scum."

"Ichigo," he says shyly pointing a thumb at his chest. "You?"

"I'm Coyote Starrk," he replies with a tiny smile. Just as the doors are cranked open, Ichigo gives him a wide warm grin, before ducking his head back inside his jacket. "_I found him Lilinette. I kept my promise to you. I'll find all of them, I swear."_

_**Dossier of Cytherean emergence and development complied by Lilnette Gingerback;**_

_**2056; The Venus probe 'Cyther' takes samples of Venus' dormant volcano 'Kyrie' and returns to earth crash landing on a small Japanese town. The Japanese government, the United Nations, even the American's all said the strange orange gas released was 'inert' but imagine everyone's surprise when a group of women gave birth to the first litter of Half-breeds shortly after.**_

_**2057; Year Zero. They called them Cytherean's like they came from the planet Venus' bosom. A beautiful name for something the humans would soon treat with disgust and regret.**_

_**2058; Year one. They began being sold on the black market to various corporations for research and study.**_

_**2058; Year two. It didn't take long for the fear and discrimination to kick in. The world rejected the tiny children with ears and tails like a cat. The feline-like DNA in them forces a fast maturation rate. They grow and mature within a year to full adult size and can breed. It didn't help that the half-breeds were extremely attractive and athletic. They even go into heat uncontrollably, needing to mate two times a year. Their fiery tempers and smaller body size was ideal in attracting both male and females partners.**_

_**2059; Year three. Cyth's quickly became used in the sex trade. They were easy to control with drugs and once addicted some were even willing to sell themselves for the right price. Their population swelled briefly to five thousand before Aizen Corp introduced a necklace that offered birth control. They soon stopped reproducing with each other and took only human partners. Their numbers declined to a mere two thousand within a year's time.**_

_**2060; Year four. But with anything unique comes a will to own. To control something is to own it. The infamous Cytherean Slaying's made world wide headlines. A male Cyth went into a local shoe factory and brutally murdered the entire R&D division, and the 'need' for control collars to 'soften' the Cyth's emotions conveniently provided by Aizen Corp was trumpeted as a breakthrough in 'human-Cyth relations.' The government instantly made the collars a requirement for every Cyth.**_

_**2061; Year five. Discovery of the control collars real function seems to be more than just birth control and a mood inhibitor. Starrk... I'm giving you my mission now. I know now the price of conformity.**_

~/~

"Ichigo." He pokes lightly at the head hiding inside his jacket. At least he has convinced the Cytherean to walk on his own two feet. Now if he could get Ichigo to pull his head out of the jacket he could get a good look at him without that weird lighting in the bunker Aizen stashed him in. "Alright, I guess he is going to stay with me until Urahara arrives to remove the collar tomorrow morning." Getting no response the group laughs and waves him goodbye. "Come on you must be hungry."

The short drive to his quarters gives him a chance to glance at Ichigo out of the corner of his eye. It almost looks like he has orange hair, but that's impossible, none of the Cyth's have orange hair. Only one in history was ever recorded. Number Zero who is now something of an urban legend is supposedly orange headed and very dangerous. Besides, number Zero was the first born Cytherean ever born. This one is still a child.

Sure enough, soon as Starrk got the slim cat-boy inside his apartment and flicked on the lights he finds himself staring at an orange haired human hybrid. "_Ichigo doesn't look like he would hurt a fly."_

Ushering him into the bathroom he gives Ichigo a clean set of clothes and turns on the water faucets for him. "I'll cook us something to eat. You need to wash the soot from your ears," he says, reaching out and touching the small twitching right ear.

"Grrr." Ichigo narrows his eyes at the man trying to stroke him. He isn't going to trust this one anymore than his last master. Hell no.

"Sorry about that. I normally don't hang around the Cytherean's we rescue." He moves away his hand, running it through his own hair instead. "Take your time, and don't worry about anything. Tomorrow we will get that collar off and you can decide what to do after the effects wear off."

"Y-You aren't making me your pet?" he asks with his ears slowly lifting to twitching orange peaks. "You are removing the collar?"

"I despise that type of thing, Ichigo," Starrk answers truthfully. "And yes, the collar comes off tomorrow."

Ichigo waits until the door shuts before stripping off the horrid white clothes Aizen forced him to wear. Stuffing them into the garbage his tail whips around free for the first time in... well, too damn long. "Ahhhh. You been trapped too long eh?" he whispers to his tail rubbing it with his fingers to get increase the circulation. Settling in the warm water he allows himself to relax and ponder his situation. The man Starrk, he isn't lying; Ichigo can tell when humans lie. That one of the reasons Aizen kept him around, that and to fuck him. Which Ichigo doesn't even want to think about. Deep down the humans are all the same. They wanna control and own. Fuck that. Ichigo isn't into going from one controlling bastard to another. He will wait for a chance to escape and take it.

Starrk sets the table. The scent of the various foods prepared must be reaching the bathroom to draw out the boy. He doesn't really want to go in there and ask him to come out, but the food will get cold. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he walks past the door, once, twice, three times before knocking. Abruptly hearing a splash he grows concerned enough to open the door. "You alright, Ichigo?" Looking at the tub overflowing with bubbles he sees two pointy ears pop up and amber eyes wide with fear. "_Oh, Kawaii..." _This Cyth is adorable with his tiny features, vibrant orange hair, and cute twitching ears.

"I used too much soap."

"Come on out I'll help you shower off." Starrk turns on the large open shower on his right. Pulling down the hose he adjust the water and gently sprays off the Cytherean's back. Smooth golden skin comes into view. Swallowing a knot in his throat, his gaze shifts down the strong back to a round bottom. "_He doesn't look like a boy. With all that grime from the fire removed, Ichigo looks just like a fully grown man. He is a bit lean, but still... he looks like an adult." _Moving the hose down the slick tan back, he takes in a close view of the tail jutting out from the center of his back. It's still an amazing sight to behold. Seeing one this close he frowns at the urge to run a finger up the soft looking tail. "_So kawaii..." _Water spraying on taut sun kissed skin, slick and tempting. How strange, no other Cyth has affected him this way. His erection stirs pressing at his jeans. He should walk away, really fucking fast. It's too late though, Ichigo suddenly turns around, his large brown eyes dart to the bulge in his pants. "Um... I-I'm sorry." Starrk mumbles dropping the shower hose storming out of the bathroom. "_Oh god... I want to touch him. This is bad."_

He dials the phone quickly, anxious to get the collar and withdrawal process started. "Urahara, can you come now?"

"Problems with the feline already?"

"Just get here and remove the collar so Ichigo can get out of my house!"

"Hai-hai."

Ichigo stares at the white t-shirt he is supposed to put on with a frown. "White... is bad." Pulling on the blue jeans, he walks out of the bathroom to find Starrk and a blonde strange standing near the dinner table.

"Hello~!" Urahara scoots over to Ichigo with a wide grin. He looks at the shirtless man then Starrk, his smile growing larger watching the two looking at each other intensely. "You sure you want me to remove-"

"Remove it, Kisuke," Starrk growls turning his back on the two of them, desperate to get the image of Ichigo's smooth bare chest out of his head.

"Done!" Kisuke calls out, twirling the open collar around his fingertip. "And with that I'll be on my way." Urahara reaches the door and turns on his heel suddenly. "Cytherean-san, please do not run off until the collars effects have dissipated or Starrk-san will have to put you to sleep."

"No...No!" his response comes quickly, noticing Ichigo beginning to hiss, his long thin tail popping back and forth, ears flattening to his head. "He is joking Ichigo! I would never!"

"I _am _joking... about putting you to sleep." Urahara opens his fan before stepping through the open door. "but serious about you staying here. The withdrawal of the collar will be unpleasant at first so please tell Starrk-san if you need anything for pain."

"Okay..." Ichigo nods, his hand rubbing at his neck. It's strange, the sudden vacancy after feeling suffocated for so long by the collar. Curious at what it looks like, he dashes into the bathroom and gazes at his reflection for the first. "Oi? I have a neck!"

"Yes, you do." Starrk says stepping behind the orange-haired feline. "How does it feel?" His eyes instantly slant to the flicking ears and whipping tail. Can he stop doing that? He just looks too adorable.

"I-I have no clue... I have been in that collar for five years." He tilts his head to the right then the left. "You... why did you help me?" looking up at the man behind him he notices the gleam in his eyes. "I... find it hard to believe you would blow up Aizen's home just to get a pet."

"I made a promise to my sister," Starrk says calmly, his eyes floating over the younger man. "_He said he was in that collar for five years... he is an adult. Ichigo must be Zero, he is the first Cytherean."_

"Oh, then you really don't want to use me." Ichigo turns around leaning his backside against the sink. "Thanks." he says and gives Starrk a warm smile. "Thank you for saving me."

"My pleasure." He mutters fighting at the warmth on his cheeks. "_How Kawaii" _This Ichigo... pushes all the right buttons for him. That sweet smile, the ears... the tail popping around happily. He could devour him, but that would go against his word and Starrk doesn't force himself on anyone.

Later that night, Starrk is woke from his sleep by Ichigo's shrill scream. Running into the bedroom he glances around the bed then looks under it to find two glowing gold eyes. "Ichigo, is it hurting?"

"Y-yeah... it burns." he pants his chest heaving for air that doesn't seem to satisfy. "Why?"

"The collars suppress your emotions and keep you from going into heat." He turns away from Ichigo and grabs a syringe of medicine. "This will help you. It'll ease the pain and keep your body from getting... aroused."

"You mean… I'm gonna get horny?" Ichigo exclaims crawling out from under the bed.

"Yes."

"Well, damn it."

"Here..." Starrk set the injection vial in Ichigo's hand. "Take this and you will be ok. You will sleep off the worst of it."

"I'm tired of being drugged!" He throws the medicine injector tot he ground smashing it to pieces. "Oh... I got upset," he exclaims in shock at his unusual outburst. "It feels nice to be... angry." Ichigo steps past Starrk to gaze at his reflection in the mirror, hand on the wall. "Grrr." He narrows his amber eyes flattening his ears to see what he looks like mad. "Huh... I like it."

Stark likes it too. "_Dear... maker, he is so cute." _The fiery look in Ichigo's eyes, the ears pressing to his tangerine head. "Well... you will be feeling a lot of things in the next couple of days. Good night, Ichigo." He turns to leave when he feels a hand touch his arm. "Yes?" Turning back toward Ichigo he sees the tilting head and large ears turn from anger to sweetness melting at his heart. "Do you need me for something?" He asks with a glimmer of hope that the answer might come that he needs him, but that is a ridiculous fantasy. This wild cat wouldn't even accept his medicine. Why should he want to... be comforted by the likes of Starrk?

"I-I have slept alone since I was born. Would it be alright if I could sleep near you?" Ichigo notice the reluctance in Starrk's eyes and quickly adds, "I-I could sleep on the floor."

"No..." Starrk moves away so he isn't tempted. "You should sleep here, in this bed. It's soft and comfortable."

"I just... need to listen to your heartbeat."

"My heartbeat?"

"My kind... need a steady heartbeat to calm our own so we can rest." Ichigo climbs in the bed, his mind churning with thoughts, his body feeling alive with new sensations. "Could I match the rhythm of your heart?"

"_Oh, hell..." _Clueless to the heartbeat phenomenon he takes off his shirt and slides inside the covers careful to stay on one side. How the hell will he sleep next to him? "A-Alright." Laying down he exhales a tight breath, his eyes snapping shut as the bed dips from Ichigo's slight weight. "_I haven't slept next to someone since Lilinette died." _Turning on his side he dozes off to sleep faintly comforted by the soft purring sound of the creature next to him.

"Gah!" Ichigo sits up pressing a hand to his chest. "Gah-ah!" he moans in pain, curling in a ball.

"Ichigo?" Starrk turns over his hand searching though the sheets. "Are you hurting?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Damn, I don't have anymore medicine."

"I feel hot." Ichigo replies, pushing the covers away from his body. "I feel like I need to..." he mutters looking over at Starrk's bare chest, his steel eyes slanting toward him with a hint of reluctance. "do something."

"_Ohhh, no." _Putting his hands behind his head, he wills his eyes to close blocking out the lustful gaze flicking over him. "_Don't look! Don't look at him!" _Oh but he does... He takes a big breath, opens his eyes, and groans. There he is... Ichigo with tiny kitty ears, big bright brown eyes, and the tail flicking back and forth ready to pounce on him. "Oh, shi-" Starrk quickly rolls from the bed jerking the sheet to make Ichigo stumble to the mattress.

"You smell very good." Ichigo says, scrambling to all fours with a slight glow to his eyes. "I... need to smell you more."

"No! Now Ichigo..." Starrk dashes around the large room, throwing himself over the kitchen bar. "You are just feeling the effects of your instincts kicking in after being repressed so long."

"Tch... it feels great." Ichigo gracefully jumps, his orange tail lashing through the air as his fingers and toes land on the smooth black counter top. "Oi!" he yelps, losing his balance and sliding past the bar to fall into Starrk's arm's.

"I gotcha." He struggles not to laugh at the Cytherean's adorable face scrunched up, his ears flat to his soft looking orange scalp. "You alright?" he asks softly, shaking his head at Ichigo peeking an eye open. "So cute..." He blinks realizing he spoke out loud. "I mean... um, you thirsty?"

"You think I'm cute?"

"Oh, yeah..." he replies in a breathy tone staring at the twitching ears rising on Ichigo's head. "Ohhh, I really do." Clearing his throat he gets to his feet with him in his arms, his eyes absorbing every emotion flashing across Ichigo's face. "I-I should put you down."

Ichigo is surprised once again by the human's self-control. He thought for sure the man would kiss him and then things would turn out like they always did with Aizen, but Starrk set his bottom carefully down on the kitchen bar and turned to walk away. Ichigo gazes at Starrk's profile then, a strong bare back, wavy brown hair, and his eyes... so dreamy and grayish blue.

"W-Water." Starrk opens the refrigerator door ducking his head inside to find a couple of drinks.

"Do you have a mate?" Ichigo's tail pops around as he tucks his knees under his chin. He understands he is starting something between them and it might be a bad idea or it could turn into something that he has been missing for the past five years. "If not, I think we should be mates."

"Whoa!" Starrk hits his head on a shelf, jerking around to look at Ichigo. "Now... you are confused, and just got out of a bad situation. It's the change in environment." Tilting his eyes to the floor he twists off the cap on his water bottle and begins gulping it down.

"Your opinion is rejected," comes Ichigo's swift reply.

Starrk almost gags. "W-what?"

"You have what I'm looking for in a mate." Ichigo hops down from the counter, making Starrk take a step back. "You are kind and attractive and smell incredible."

"We just met. You couldn't possibly..." This change in Ichigo's behavior isn't totally unexpected, it's just Starrk hasn't had this kind of reaction to anyone before. "want me... right?"

"My instincts are never wrong."

"Ichi-" His response is silenced by the ringing of his phone. "Coyote."

"If your team can be at the local high school in twenty minutes you will find something in the boiler room."

"How many-" The line clicks dead, Starrk instantly presses Nnoitra's number and turns away from Ichigo. "It's me. Be at my house in seven minutes."

"Oh, baby... I thought you would never let me fuck you."

"For the last time, I'm not having sex with you. We have a Cytherean to rescue." Starrk hangs up the phone, quickly walking to the large flatscreen television. "Kick about." The screen slides away revealing the set of pistols inside.

"Who wants sex with you?" Ichigo pops his body between the television and Starrk, his ears twitching.

"Relax, I turn him down repeatedly." Starrk puts out a hand to nudge Ichigo aside when he is suddenly knocked to the floor. "Whoa!"

_**Chomp!**_

"Ichigo... why did you bite me this time?" he says, blinking at the orange-haired feline straddling his waist, his teeth digging into the same spot on his shoulder.

"My mate." he mumbles, wiggling his head and cutting deeper into Starrk's shoulders.

"No... people have dates and go out for a while before deciding these things."

"How many dates? How long?" Ichigo leans up, running his tongue over his lips. "Be specific."

"And I thought I was detained oriented." Starrk watches Ichigo fold his arms in front of his chest, the long soft looking tail whipping around impatiently. "U-Um... four dates over several weeks maybe a month-"

"Rejected!"

"Well, make an offer for a compromise." Did he just say that? Is he agreeing to start a relationship with this quick tempered man-cat who is pushy and likes to bite him? "Wait! I mean-"

"Three dates, but kissing is allowed!" Ichigo lunges over Starrk's chest, pressing his hands to the floor. "Say yes!" He rubs his face up the tone bare chest letting out a light purr when he feels the small patch of hair nestled just over Starrk's heartbeat.

"Haaaa, ok fine." he blushes crimson as Ichigo smiles wide. "_A smile like that... could make anyone fall for him."_

"What the hell is this?" Nnoitra steps into the room to find the Cyth they saved sprawled over _his_ Starrk with his furry little tail rubbing the side of his face.

* * *

Here we have part one of this fic. It'll have multiple chapters ;D I hope you enjoy and look forward to the next part^^ Thanks for reading! Fuzzi


	3. NephilimYaoi Edit

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Bya/Ichi for RamecupMiso by request**

**Happy Birthday my great friend! (and it's late so forgive me for not betaing this ; ; )**

**Special thank you to IloveKuramatooMuch for her vital and amazing help on this^^**

**_Nephilim;Yaoi Edit_**

The meeting room is full by the time he arrives. His white cape swirls without menace as his polished black clad boot land on the final step of the large round room. The silver candelabras dim light shadow his face. Only the outline of his black hair and porcelain skin is noticeable. It is after all how he wishes to be seen. Eyes shut to the colorless world around him, his presence alone drawing the others to gossip and speculate why he is summoned to the front.

"A Nephilim has been reported living on earth." The arch-leader says stroking the small white cat on his lap, his face worn with time and battle ridden scars. " Nephilim are invaluable on the battlefield. _It_ must choose our side." Their sworn enemies will also want the Nephilim for war. The battles amounting to a fragile balance between the two species. The sharp edge of all out war is only avoided by the Tournament. The victorious rules the heavens, the defeated rules the underworld for a thousand years.

"Has lineage been confirmed?" the dark-haired prince asks, ignoring the muffled sounds in the room.

"Without a doubt. _It _is half-demon, half-angel. Mother from the first sphere. Father in the first hierarchy." the old man answers loudly, causing everyone in the room to fall silent."Use any means necessary before our enemy can claim _It._"

"Understood." he turns on his heel as the room erupts in a flurry of activity.

_**~/~**_

The wheat cuts easily from the sharp curved blade in Ichigo's hand. Swiping the back of his hand over his forehead the sweat slings from his sun-baked skin. It's hot, damn hot and he still has another week to get the harvest in.

"Ichigo, need anything else before I go?" Kensei gives Ichigo a vacant wave and tosses the last bundle of wheat on the cart.

"Nah, I'll finish up. You just go home and rest." he replies with a smile. "Thanks for your help today Kensei-san."

"Yeah." he replies giving Ichigo the last of his water before heading up the small hill separating their properties. Just as he is about to round the curve to his house he turns his head back across the field to Ichigo as he works diligently. _"If only you would let me help you more."_

With the days work is over, Ichigo is looking forward to the solace of his own one room shack. Setting his tools on the porch Ichigo feels a gust of wind come up behind him. The cool breeze is comforting against his sweaty skin. Nudging open the door with his foot he moves inside wondering if he should go directly to bed or manage a quick bath before collapsing. "Might as well sleep clean." he decides and takes a fast, cold bath.

Emerging from the tub with a small towel around his shoulders his bare feet drip a wet path to his bed. Flopping down on his bed Ichigo's mind is peaceful and calm feeling the coolness of the room against his always too warm skin. Soon his eyes close and he drifts to sleep ignoring the rumbling of his stomach.

His eyes pop open. The banging at the door disorientates him. Staggering over to the door he knows it can only be one person. The rest of the village wants nothing to do with him. "Kensei, what's going on?" he says swinging the door open.

"I-I brought you something to eat." he stutters trying to avoid staring at Ichigo's nakedness.

"Thanks." Ichigo pulls on a pair of pants. Kensei is staring at him again. Always looking at him like Ichigo is a freak or something. They maintain a friendship in strange silence about Kensei's constant glances. "What would I do without you mothering me?" he pokes at Kensei's ribs with a wide grin.

"I ain't your momma." The tall white haired man replies grabbing Ichigo by the arm and pushing him out the front door and into the old porches rocking chair. "Just sit and eat." He drops the basket in Ichigo's lap and leans a foot against the front of the shack.

"Thanks." Ichigo chops on the loaf of bread and drinks down the potato soup with gratitude. "Kensei, your wife can cook like an angel."

"Tch, more like a demon." Kensei barks back annoyed that Ichigo mentions his wife every damn day. Stupid guy would never eat if he didn't make him. His eyes tilt down to look at the tanned man already covered in a light sweat just from being outside. Kensei never understood Ichigo's constant fever for the past three years. The guys normal body temperature would kill anyone else yet, Ichigo seems to not even notice the wave of heat that flows in his wake. "You know Ichigo. You could move in with us, might ease the loneliness, and Lisa and I wouldn't have to worry about you laying here and starving to death.

"With you and Lisa newly wed only a few months ago?" He shakes his head. "I would be in the way. Besides I doubt she worries about me." Draining the last of the apple juice he packs up the basket then stands up to look out at the shooting stars. "I used to dream that one of those stars was calling to me. Whispering for me to fly up there as high and far as I can."

"You think something is up there waiting for you?" Kensei watches Ichigo's bare back in the shadowy dimness on the star-filled sky with a growing desire. Wanting him is something he has tried to suppress. However, over the past few weeks the stirring in his body has stared to rage. Only a thread of self-control keeps him in check. The thin strand being the trust that Ichigo has in him and the fact that Kensei really does have him all to himself. No one from the village will even look him in the eye. To Kensei it's satisfying having this exclusive access with the slightly younger man.

"I don't know." he grins nervously swiping a hand through his orange hair. "Probably nothing."

~/~

The next day is uneventful for Ichigo. He spends an ample amount of time in the orchard picking apples from the trees to sell at the market tomorrow. He hopes to sell enough to feed himself through the coming winter months. It's sickening to always have Kensei show up with an armful of food. Even the man's company is starting to grate at Ichigo's pride. _"I'm grateful, but I wish he and I would go back to being friends like we were before I became shunned by the village." _

The wheelbarrow of apples for Lisa to make cider is full and ready to be picked up. Leaving the best apples for the weekly bizarre in a crate next to the last row he leads the wheelbarrow down the path toward the hill that he normally meets Kensei halfway.

After leaving the wheelbarrow where Kensei would find it Ichigo returns to the orchard to finish the last of his chores. A sudden gust of wind blowing at the trees draws his attention to the end of the long row of peach trees. His amber eyes meet a tall dark-haired figure standing with the sun behind him. Ichigo picks up his crate and walks toward the stranger curious why someone from the village would come here.

"You need some apples or peaches?" Ichigo's eyes travel up and down the taller man with a sort of awe. He has a exotic air about him, tall and strong looking, his confident stance speaks to Ichigo. _"It would be easy to be intimidated by a guy like him."_

"I am here for you, Kurosaki Ichigo." He says reaching out a long arm and opening his hand beckoning the half breed to come to him. Surely this sun wrapped man can denote his presence.

"Eh?" he mutters blinking at the finely sculpted hand gesturing him to take. Something inside Ichigo rises, he wants to take that hand, but his own self awareness keeps him firmly planted.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki a prince of the first realm sent to bring you home." Byakuya's eyes watch Ichigo carefully to see if the Nephilim will attack him or submit to his will. Things could turn bad fast and he doesn't trust any half-breed. "You are Nephilim and must join the heavens in your duty to protect the earth from the forces of evil. Let us go to the place you belong."

"Y-You have the wrong guy. I'm just a son of a farmer who accidentally brought the plague to this area and died." He moves past the stranger only to feel a hand touch his shoulder, the rare physical contact making him drop the crate of fruit to the ground. "Damn." Kneeling down he carefully fills the crate with fruit inspecting them for bruises that will lower the fruits value. "The town's folk don't like me enough as it is. Getting them to buy any food from me at all will take a miracle."

"This is meaningless. You must come with me." Byakuya lifts the man from the ground by the wrist to get his attention. _"Ichigo's skin is boiling hot." _The young prince has heard of this phenomenon. Demon blood runs hot in Nephilim offspring and some die before making it through puberty. This one, Ichigo; has beat the odds and has managed to reach full maturity. Byakuya is shocked at the warmth swirling around him. He lifts the man to his feet forcing his eyes to stay open as the wave of heat clouds around them. "You are... so warm."

"Yeah, so?" Ichigo barks trying to ignore the taller man's hand slowly sliding up his arm. The vast differences in their skin color make touching seem taboo and forbidden.

"My kind... must absorb our heat from the creator himself." Byakuya almost moans the words overwhelmed by the heat on his hands as he reaches Ichigo's neck. His eye lids droop half closed as the molten sensation seeps into his arm. "You.. are- Your body heat..." Unable to resist he takes a step toward him, the air between them steaming. "feels so good."

"Oh..." Ichigo swallows a knot in his throat trying to take a step back, but an arm curls around his waist tugging him against Byakuya's chest. The dizziness starts then as he can feel his energy slipping out of his body into the man next to him. "Whoa..." He mumbles struggling with the tingling easing up his spine, it's like every hair on his hair is lifting toward this stranger. "Byakuya?"

"Yes?" Byakuya breathes near Ichigo's ear only half listening, his eyes are busy watching Ichigo's skin turn a deeper golden color. Unusual... this behavior is unlike him, but he can't push away the gravitation toward Ichigo. His eyes focus on the trembling pink lips within a few inches of his. "_Take him... claim him."_ his body tells him... _"Wait._.. _for him to agree."_ his mind pleads.

"D-Dinner!" Ichigo manages to say a bit too loudly and the two unwind from each other. "Would you like to have some dinner with me?" Hell... he is nervous. This guy is practically a stranger and Ichigo almost kissed him. Now he is inviting him back to his place for dinner? What the hell is going on with him today? "My place just this way."

"Alright."

Kensei watches the entire liaison from behind a tree. His cold eyes narrowing as Ichigo and the stranger walks to the small one room cabin. He didn't see this coming. _"He let that guy touch him? Why?"_ Kensei has been trying to get Ichigo to warm up to him for three years, and this new guy just walks right up and practically embraces him? This is total bullshit. He has wanted Ichigo from the beginning.

Ichigo quickly makes a fire and sets a kettle to boil for his own special blend of tea. He begins to prepare a meager meal reminding himself not to stare at Byakuya's alabaster skin and broad shoulders. That's easier said than done. The man looks completely out of place in Ichigo's impoverished home with his straight back sitting so formal and proud.

Byakuya eyes drifting up and down the tan man's body with a heavy lidded gaze. Just one little sign of interest and Byakuya might attack the half breed. The temptation is there, Ichigo is there... radiating with a warmth that rivals the creator.

Ichigo hands Byakuya a bowl of soup and a cup of tea then sits down next to him to sip on his own small portion. They are both quietly drinking their tea, both thinking about the other person next to them and the unusual moment they shared next to the orchard.

Ichigo can not help his eyes drifting sideways to gaze at the striking man. The exotic feeling he got from him makes his body heat rise even higher as a strange gravitation pulls him towards the prince.

Byakuya finishes his meal without a word and holds a cup of tea in his pale long fingers. As he sips at the unusual combination of herbs,he looks at Ichigo's direction

...and Ichigo is caught staring, wide-eyes still fixed on graceful pale fingers. Almost like he wants to be the cup held in Byakuya's grasp. To be an object of his affection.

The noble's features quirk in almost imperceptible smile, a rare one. Setting his cup back on the ground at his feet he hypnotizes the young man to look him in the eye. Ember pools slowly lifting towards his face, Byakuya can almost feel them on his chin, on his lips, moving higher, heating his skin with that delicious warmth that surrounds Ichigo. He is lost in the fever of the moment, his body moves on it's own, his forehead pressing against Ichigo's.

"Byakuya..." Ichigo blinks for a second, pondering how he should respond. It's clear the man is making the next move up to him. _"Do I want to?" _he questions himself as Byakuya lingers, but make a hint to do more than touch his forehead. Suppressing the urge to dart away he decides to try it out, and just see if he likes it. His head tilts, his lips grazing ever so lightly, the contact shifting a spark energy from Ichigo into Byakuya.

Still holding the heated lips captive with his own, Byakuya is suddenly overwhelmed by the innocence of Ichigo._ "He is unspoiled by any human corruption."_ So much that he breaks from the kiss only to stare in disbelief at this creature. Ichigo seems ten times more handsome to his shocked eyes right now.

With Byakuya leaving from the kiss Ichigo's eyes drift slowly, hesitantly up as if wanting to prolong the moment when he for the first time felt like his body heat was not that unbearable anymore. His whirling mind recalls a similar feeling through their previous encounter.

Orange bangs hide his face from Byakuya for a moment, surrounding the noble with a smell of sun-warmed air, fresh picked apples and peaches and wheat grown into rich gold on the fields. Byakuya wants to speak, but feels his throat too tight to give a sound he wants to make Ichigo talk, to hear his voice "Ichigo" barely a whisper comes finally out towards the young man.

Hearing the voice, Ichigo barely has time to start looking up, when his head is gently pulled by a hand slipping into his orange bangs. His lips are seized this time, a storm exploding in his entire body the cool tingling sensation crawling over his blazing skin. He moans and presses against Byakuya tasting his minty tea upon cool lips, so swept off his feet by the releasing power.

_Knock, knock!_

"Who's there?" he says quickly breaking away from Byakuya. He sounds a bit breathy, Ichigo realizes making way to answer the door, the grin starting on his lips is halted in time as Kensei's voice sounds back:

"It's me, who the fuck you think it is?"

"Oh, Hey Kensei." Ichigo says, opening the door with a goofy grin on his face.

"I wanna talk to you." Kensei grabs Ichigo by the shirt, yanks him out the door avoiding eye contact with _that_ man in Ichigo's room. Slamming the door shut he ignores Ichigo's protests and pushes him against the closed door. "Who the hell is that guy?"

"Um, that's Byakuya."

"Oh, that's Byakuya." he mocks. "I don't know who the hell he is! Why are you letting him touch you?" he growls folding his arms in front of his chest. "I have been trying to get you since I came here!"

"What?"

"Like you don't know how I feel about you." Kensei tugs at Ichigo's hair making his neck bend exposing his tan neck. "I can't wait any longer..."

Ichigo hisses feeling his hair pulled back roughly, teeth coming closer, and closer to his neck. "St-" The door behind him suddenly opens and Byakuya wraps an arm around Ichigo's waist tugging him backwards into the small shack. "B-Byakuya?" Ichigo blinks as the hand on his head slips away.

"Be gone from this place." Byakuya says lifting a hand to Kensei's chest. "I will not repeat myself demon."

"D-Demon..." Ichigo is is stunned watching the wide grin and red eyes appear on Kensei's face. "What is going on?"

"Tch, I have been here for two years!" Kensei growls pulling out a blade from behind his waist. "If I can't have him..." Kensei throws the dagger hard, the blade sinking deep into Ichigo's chest. "I ain't mature enough to share."

"K-Kensei..." Ichigo drops to the cabin floor his cheek against the broken wooden floor panels feels the dirt against his cheek. He can hear voices... and a deafening scream, but his world slowly turns black and silent.

~/~

"I sense a bond between the two of you. Good work Byakuya."

"I thank you Ginrei-dono, but I did not dishonor him by using a spell to force his feelings." Byakuya replies, in a cool manner.

His physician says the poison on the demons blade has subsided and Ichigo's heart was slightly damaged from the stress. Ichigo will never be able to fight, but he will live on and the noble can only silently hope he chooses to have him in his life. He hopes and waits for the day when Ichigo will finally open his eyes and smile at him again.

Two days later the prince quietly slides the door to Ichigo's room shut when his ears pick up a strange sound, as if someone was clearing their dry throat. He was going to slip out silently as he had done the days before but a groan makes his eyebrows perk and his steps turn back to the futon . The stirring of the blanket makes his chest tighten and when the ember eyes flutter open Byakuya feels the faint fluttering of hope spread through his chest. Will Ichigo become angry? Will he reject the change in environment, and then him?

"Oh, hey Byakuya." Ichigo says, his throat crackling.

"Good afternoon, Ichigo." Byakuya replies with a knot jumping to his throat at the faint smile pointing at him. Suddenly he feels the burden of worry for the golden skinned man lifted from his mind, the power of relief surprising him. Kneeling beside the futon, he presses his lips shortly to Ichigo's forehead. With his back straight again he resumes to watching Ichigo's face while his lips still tingle from touching that heated skin again."How do you feel?" The question falling from the noble's lips has nothing to do with his usual cool and calm demeanor betraying all

"My chest hurts." Ichigo puts a hand to his chest feeling a deep two inch scar.

"You were stabbed by-"

"Kensei... Kensei hurt me."

"He did, but you survived."

"It still hurts. Is he..."

"Oh, Ichigo," Byakuya sighs inwardly, watching the orange-haired man struggle as if in search for words he needs to ask. For he knows what the question would be - and he does not want to be the one to answer it, to make Ichigo hurt even more... Averting his eyes, he takes a cup of cold water and brings it to Ichigo's parched lips instead. "Ichigo, it's about time for dinner. I would think you are needing of a bath. After... would you eat with me?"

"I think I can do that."

Byakuya sits at the dining table with Ichigo at his right. His eyes betraying slight amusement as he watches the amber ones widen at the sight of several perfectly prepared and served dishes laid in a feast before him. As he continues to look rather stunned, Byakuya reaches for his plate to fix him a portion, his hand brushing against the bare skin of Ichigo's wrist. His movements frozen mid-air, he takes a sharp breath, which comes out almost a hiss.

The meal progresses with both men exchanging glance after glance. Ichigo can still feel Byakuya's touch upon his skin craving more of this man. He shivers involuntarily as the too vivid memory slowly spreads all over his skin, remembering how it felt back then craving the energy to pass between them.

Byakuya can sense it. The large amber eyes pulling at him to break this vacancy between them. A rare moment of shyness prevents him from moving in his chair to reach out, but he needs to be needed. He is willing to wait on Ichigo for as long as it takes.

Ichigo almost sensing the hesitation, lays one tanned hand upon his leaning to the man's lips, only to meet them halfway in a blazing kiss. Ichigo feeling the effects of the contact slides his hand up to Byakuya's smooth neck. His skin heats up, the tingle feeding his desire. The kiss deepens, pushing Ichigo further into desire. He leans closer letting the lips slide freely against his, the space between them filling with heat. Courage fills him to stretch out over the noble and press his body even closer to the bliss Byakuya's skin promises.

Byakuya does not hesitate anymore and takes the chance to pull the man over and into straddling his lap. With the tanned throat presented deliciously oh-so-close to his lips, he dives for a taste unable to stop himself from caressing Ichigo's hot skin. As his hands continue to travel deeper inside Ichigo's yukata his body is burning with a feeling of unknown power surging through his veins, making his blood boil, stealing his breath...

_"Byakuya's lips on my throat"_ he moans to himself, burying his fingertips into the noble's silk covered back, his fingernails pressing his desire into the skin under. Byakuya cups Ichigo's warm bottom, lightly squeezing it. The fabric of Ichigo's yukata gathering around his waist, the cool air tingling up his legs, the feverish pleasure... It's so good. He moves a lithe hand up to the collar of Ichigo's yukata and tugs it down. More freshly washed skin is exposed for his mouth to glide and taste.

Feeling the electrifying touch of lips slip even lower over his skin, Ichigo arches his back, only to have his need pressed against Byakuya's very hard erection. "Ah..." So much warmth and pleasure flows through him. His mouth opens wide, gasping as their cocks create a delicious friction.

Feeling so lost in pleasure Ichigo can only hold on to Byakuya's shoulders as he feels a fingertip pressing against his entrance. His tanned nipples are being kissed by cooling lips and Ichigo writhes caught in the storm, giving the opportunity for Byakuya to press second and third finger inside the hot entrance.

"Hn?" Ichigo's eyes grow wide at the strange penetration. "What are..." his voice stops as the fingers begin to move. "...d-doing?"

"Touching your incredibly warm skin." Byakuya whispers, sliding his fingers deeper. Just then his fingers bump Ichigo's prostate, Ichigo clings to his body all hot and panting, unable to speak. Enjoying the feeling of Ichigo clinging to him, his fingers move faster. He is so warm inside, the noble's erection pulsates to experience it first hand.

With determination Byakuya pulls Ichigo into a deep kiss. Their lips slide and embrace, plunge and caress, as he lifts Ichigo by his slim hips, halting just above the tip of his dripping cock. He pauses trying to calm this wild and uncontrolled moment. Holding their kiss, his tongue swirls inside the sweetly hot mouth, intertwining with Ichigo's, savoring his unique taste as he nudges against Ichigo's entrance. He eases past Ichigo's entrance, edging carefully inside struggling not to groan as the heat seeps through his skin.

"Ah!" Ichigo shakes from the strange sensation of his body opening up, being filled by something hard and thick.

"So warm, I could do this forever with you." Byakuya whispers, as his hips begin to move. They are a steamy sight. Not even bothering to take off all their clothes and find a proper bed. Hands sliding under dark blue yutaka's searching for more, and more pleasure as he find a good rhythm. He doesn't care about appearances however, he is focused on the golden body wrapped around him begging to be shown a glimpse of the heaven just beyond the doors behind them. "I need more." Byakuya moans lifting Ichigo up from his lap with one hand and swiping the dishes of the table with his other.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo is shocked as his back hits the table and Byakuya begins to pound into him. "Ohh!" The pressure builds inside him, the feeling of being at someone's mercy. _"I feel so vulnerable... it's so good." _His legs are bent, his back arching to meet the steady motions. The only thing on his mind is the ecstasy, the passion, the need to have this last as each thrust sends more heat up his spine.

Byakuya grabs Ichigo's shoulders, yanking him toward his cock, impaling faster and faster. The snug wet heat twitching to surround his cock each time his hips meet making the connection sweeter. The moaning of Ichigo's hot mouth only encouraging Byakuya to move quicker, deeper edges him toward his end. It's too new for him to delay his climax, the quivering around his cock that spells out his doom. "Say you will do this only with me?"

"I-I swear." he manages to reply before Byakuya suddenly leans over him and claims his mouth in a hot kiss. His body suddenly clamps down, his mouth claimed, his back arching toward the one bearing down on him as he comes fast and intense.

Byakuya can only clutch at the strong tan shoulders as Ichigo's body milks him, his seed spurting into Ichigo's core. His body hums in the afterglow, things that feel good, and light are rare for him. The urge to land his head on Ichigo's chest is so tempting... so very warm and close to the heart beating. Denying himself the privilege he moves to lift away when fingers slide into his hair and guide him to that comforting golden chest. He lays there for a moment, still joined with this man, still feeling the twitching around his cock. His eyes flick over to the small scar created by someone else touching what he has claimed. "I will never let anyone hurt you again." Running a pale finger over the gash he watches it close up and vanish. "Will you stay here with me?"

"I'll stay." Ichigo quickly replies with a smile on his face. "Where exactly are we?"

"I'll tell you everything..."

* * *

Here we have a gift one shot for a great friend. I hope you all liked it^^

As you can tell there will be a Hentai version in the future. You if you like I can continue this story let me know^^ Thanks for reading and don't forget to make suggestions^^ HUGS YOU ALL Fuzzi


	4. Cyth2 StarrkIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Cytherean; Yaoi Edit Part 2**_

"Ichigo, you can let go now." Starrk says lifting Ichigo away from his shoulder trying to ignore the death glare Nnoitra is giving him. _"I'm never gonna hear the end of this."_

"So much for not being submissive." Nnoitra mutters, giving Ichigo the evil eye. Who the fuck does he think he... He can't finish his thoughts, Ichigo's tail is whipping around, his little orange ears twitching happily. _"Fuck! I'm starting to see the appeal."_

"It's not what it looks like." Starrk barks loading his weapons into his side holsters. He doesn't want to talk about it. He just wants to get to the school and complete his mission, not talk about the deal he just agreed to with Ichigo.

"Starrk... any chance you don't want your new pet?" Nnoitra's tongue snakes over his lips thinking about the sweet ass wiggling past him. "Cuz I'll take him off-"

"No!" he replies pointing a finger at Nnoitra. "And Ichigo isn't my pet. He's..." Starrk watches Ichigo pulling on one of his shirts. "He is putting on my clothes?" Starrk lifts an eyebrow with his lip curling into a smile. Ichigo looks so cute in his clothes! Wait... did he think that? No, no he can not feel that way about someone he just rescued from a terrible situation. That would make him scum. He whirls around to grab his black jacket from the coat rack near the door. "Ichigo I'll be back before dawn. Try to get some rest."

"You are saving other people like me. I'm going too."

"No..." Starrk marches over to Ichigo ignoring Nnoitra's rolling eyes. "You need to stay here until your hormones level off."

"I'm going."

"You are staying."

"Well, I'm going to wait in the car." Nnoitra turns to open the door and gives Ichigo a glare. "Only one way to tame a bad kitty."

"What the hell does that mean?" Ichigo flattens his ears to his head with a hiss.

"Starrk doesn't take to well to disobedience." Nnoitra runs his tongue over his upper lip flicking an eye over to Starrk tugging on his jacket. "You better watch yourself. He can only put up with so much before the damn breaks."

Ichigo snarls in response as Nnoitra vanishes out the door. This is odd... Starrk looks totally harmless. He couldn't get mad about anything at all. What exactly is Nnoitra warning him about?

"Do you really think you can contribute to the rescue?" Starrk asks with his hand on the door.

"Yeah." Ichigo walks over to the bathroom door and lifts up his index finger. Without warning he flicks his wrist splintering the door into tiny little pieces.

"Alright you can come."

_**Three hours later...**_

"Yeah... I'll give you a call tomorrow. We can figure out how to fix this." Nnoitra can't help himself, he cackles out loud at the sight of Starrk and Ichigo covered in strawberry ice cream. "Good luck Ichigo... you are going to need it."

"How did I know that the kitchen was right above me! And It's all the blue haired guys fault! He said I kick like a girl!" Ichigo stomps into the bathroom to take a shower. He didn't know that the boiler would be that light. He didn't mean to kick it into the kitchen and dump ice cream everywhere. "This whole thing is just a simple mistake."

"I told you not to run at the Cytherean challenging you. You did." Starrk says dropping his normally white gloves now stained pink with strawberry bits to the floor.

"Sorry."

"I also told you to not fight him because his control collar was damaged. You did." He runs a hand through his hair watching the slim profile of Ichigo through the shower curtain. So much trouble. He is annoyed... at someone so attractive yet so much damn trouble.

"I'm sorry."

"You destroyed the school and burned Matsumoto's hair." His soaked shirt plops inside the waste basket. He is sticky and tired. "Do you have any idea how much this is going to cost me?"

"I said I'm sorry!" Ichigo swipes open the shower curtain in a fit of anger intending to give Starrk a tongue lashing when he is grabbed by the wrists and jerked into the bedroom. "Let go!"

"It seems you don't fully understand the word, _no_."

"St-Starrk?" Ichigo fights against his captor totally confused as to why he can't break away from him after his overwhelming strength earlier in the night. "Let-"

"Nnoitra is right. You _are_ a bad kitty." Starrk interrupts plopping down on the sofa with Ichigo pulled over his knee. "Only one way to teach you to listen to my orders."

"W-Which is?" Ichigo's eyes grow wide as the first slap on his bare bottom spreads a brief warmth over his skin. "Starrk what the-" Another slap, this one lighter but just enough to sting his right cheek makes his toes curl, his tail whip around, and his ears flatten to his head.

_**Slap! Slap!**_

Each following punishment lighter, filled with less malice and more like a tease causes Ichigo's entire backside to heat up. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." he whispers.

"You are going to be good now?" Starrk asks, his dull blue eyes focused on the pink backside over his knees. What the hell is he doing? He has never, ever done anything like this to a cytherean before, but his hand comes down again. His body tightening as he listens to Ichigo's mewling response. One last slap he touches the firm round bottom, this time his hand lingering to caress the flushed skin. He feels it then, Ichigo's erection poking against his thighs. Is he? You could hear a pin drop in his flat as he realizes what he has started.

"Yeah." Ichigo responds rubbing his face on Starrk's other hand as it slides over his face. It feels good to him, to be with him like this. "I just couldn't control myself. When I saw that guy Grimmjow I lost it. I won't make you unhappy anymore." His tongue slips over the fingers sliding over his lips, his tiny fangs nipping at them. Ichigo likes him now more than ever. He can't explain it, but it feels so good to be around Starrk.

"Ichigo..." The brown haired man wraps his free hand around Ichigo's waist tugging him up to his chest. Oh his finger is slowly... being suckled inside a very warm willing mouth. Starrk claims that mouth not even bothering to remove his finger. His tongue diving inside as he strokes Ichigo's tongue with his index finger feels so good. Want, need, desire rise up with his erection pressing against his pants. Ichigo suddenly straddles his waist, his hands smoothing up and his chest. It's been so long since anyone touched him, and he can't help but respond to the fire of pleasure streaking through his body.

"Hmm." Ichigo feels good. Better than good, he feels fantastic grinding his body against Starrk's his skin humming wildly. "Starrk... your is kiss so good." He mutters clinging to the taller man, his body already screaming to come.

Popping his finger out of Ichigo's mouth he strokes the golden colored cock poking at his stomach. Soft skin lifts under his touch, he slides his thumb over the leaking slit of a pink head collecting the precious dollop. Yes, he wants something from the tangerine headed man, and this time he isn't going to say no. He is too aroused to let this chance slip by. His cock is released by a gentle hand. "Hmmm." He grunts in pleasure from Ichigo's hand tugging on him. The hum in his blood surges, his hand wraps around Ichigo's round bottom and slicks his wet fingertip over a tight puckered entrance.

His jaw tightens just touching it for a moment. Desire is something he suppresses, but Ichigo is pushing all his buttons. "I-Ichigo..." What the hell is he doing? He is breaking his own rules and wanting to- "I-I have to go." Starrk says rising from the sofa in a daze. He pushes his cock back in his pants and darts out the door in a hasty retreat.

"Go? But... I." Ichigo sits on the sofa moving his eyes around the large dark apartment. Alone. Again. He was bad, and now he is going to be left alone in another square room.

"_You are useless to me this way. All I want... is your obedience. Is that so much to ask, Ichigo? Think about what you have done."_

"Starrk... I'm sorry." He whispers into the darkness of the room as he curls up in a tight ball.

~/~

The road is laid out in front of Starrk in a long unmoving stripe. His rules, his reasoning keeps him moving toward his goal, his promise to Lilinette.

"_Swear you will find them, Nii-san. Make sure they are all safe and free."_

"_I will free them all Lilinette."_

How could he have known such a simple promise could take years of his life and cause him to sacrifice everything? Pulling into the small driveway leading to a tiny pink house he sighs in frustration. Coming here is always a fall back and she will see through it. He shuts the car off and sits. His mind whirling with orange, his hands recalling soft furry ears that twitch when he speaks. His bathroom door is destroyed, his favorite suit is stained with ice cream and his once perfectly in place life now has a wild cat pounding through it. It was all fine until...God damn it. Why does he have to notice everything?

"I like him."

"Well, come inside and let the booze tell me all about it." Matsumoto knocks on his window with a six pack in her hand. "Come on, they don't drink themselves... Well not until you are _really_ drunk."

~/~

"I kissed him... and touched things." He confesses after his third beer. His feet are propped up on a end table as his legs hang over the edge of a small love seat. Why can't women get large furniture? Why all this tiny stuff?

"And?" comes Matsumoto's reply.

"I got... happy." He says fighting the flush on his face. It could be the beer right? He doesn't just blush over some guy he hardly knows.

"You did!" She jumps up from her chair and leans over Starrk examining his bulge in his pants. "Wow, it is! This is-"

"Terrwible..."

"No. It's great that you have finally solved your little problem." Rangiku cackles loudly, then stops. "But wait... if you got it up then why are you here and not-"

"Ichy... he just wants me cause of the collar being gone."

"No you are just in denial." She bends over and pokes his cheek. "Cuz Starrky has control issues and doesn't let himself have fun."

"Don't call me that."

"So why don't you go for it? What do you have to lose? That big lifeless apartment of yours would finally have someone there to come home too." She sits down on the coffee table and pushes her feet into his hands for him to rub.

"I don't need the distraction. I have my promise to-" He instantly is kicked in the head. "Ran."

"Don't Ran me. Lilinette is a crutch and I can't stand it." Matsumoto kicks at him again this time her foot finding air each time. "As her best friend it's my responsibility to set you straight!" She grabs him by the arm jerking him toward her door. "Go back there and find happiness!" Chucking him outside she slams the door.

"Is it that easy?" he mutters rising from her porch.

"It is, and I called a cab for you." The keys to his car jingle in her hand. "I'll bring your car by tomorrow, and I fully expect you to be necking some Ichigo!" Rangiku yells from the other side of her door. She only hoped her foot kicked some sense into him. Waiting for the cab to drive away before slumping into her bed, her eyes instantly flick to the picture of her with Lilinette and Starrk aloof in the far right corner. The man never once showed Ran any panic or fear even as Lilinette slowly died in front of their eyes. She never saw him shed a single tear. That is when she realized his pain was deeper than hers. That, he suffered in silence instead of reaching out to anyone else to heal his pain. "Ichigo is just what Starrk needs to move forward." she whispers falling asleep to the sounds of Lilinette's laughter in her ears. The picture on her nightstand revealing Lilinette's tiny ears, tail, and control collar around her neck.

* * *

Okies here is chapter 2 I hope you liked it and please don't forget to review, make pairing suggestion for the next update! I hope you look forward to the next part to the Kitty-chan fic. HUGS YOU all! Fuzzi


	5. Cyth3 StarrkIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Cytherean; Yaoi Edit Part 3**_

"Oh hell." Starrk whispers to himself standing on the sidewalk in front of his house. He managed to sober up during his cab ride home, but looking up to the dimly lit house he cringes knowing Ichigo is inside. "Might as well try." Bounding up the steps he unlocks the door immediately searching out the orange tuft of hair.

With a sigh of relief he finds Ichigo curled up on the bed with one of his shirts over his head. Reaching out his fingertips touch the fabric to pull it away.

"Are you still mad at me?" Comes Ichigo's sad voice from under the shirt causing Starrk to drop the white fabric and take a step back.

"I... was never mad at you." Starrk replies as Ichigo's orange ears poke out from under the shirt. "I apologize if I made you feel th-"

"He always left when I made him mad."

"You mean Aizen?" he sits on the bed feeling a squeeze at his heart. He had in his own selfishness hurt Ichigo. "I didn't mean it. I left because I'm a coward."

"So when you are upset you just run away?" Ichigo's eyes peek out from under the shirt finding Starrk's tired but serious face pointing at him."What are you afraid of?"

"I honestly... think I'm afraid to be happy." Starrk's voice drops low, he lays back on the bed with his gaze fixed on the ceiling. "If I can't see the end of something. If I can't plan it all out in a logical manner, I get uneasy."

"That sounds..." Ichigo pops over Starrk's chest, his burrow furrowed in mild annoyance. "damn dull."

"Are you are saying I'm boring?" Starrk meet's the feline's grumpy face with his own scowl. "I am not boring."

"You said that totally lifeless. I'm not convinced." Ichigo's fingertip makes a circle on Starrk's chest. "Not at all."

"I'll have you know I risk my life on a daily basis saving others like you." He grumbles shooing away Ichigo's finger from his chest. "I'm very interesting!"

"Prove it." Ichigo mocks him in the same flat voice.

"Fine!" he barks back watching the small cat ears perk up at the sound of his voice. "I'll..." Starrk sits up in the bed and rolls over on top of the annoyance intending to do... well he isn't sure and soon as his face flashes with doubt Ichigo's lips curl into a cocky smile. This pisses Starrk off very, very much. "You might regret this little neko-chan." he says leaning over and crushing his mouth over that sassy smile.

Ichigo is thrilled. He makes it a habit not to regret a damn thing he does and getting Starrk all assertive is exactly what he needs. Their hands tug at each others clothes. Ichigo tries to breathe between kisses only to be caught off guard by a strong hand turning him on his belly and yanking on his pants. The rush of cool air combined with the roughness of Starrk's hands on his body makes his cock rigid. His body feels the weight of another coming up from behind him to stretch over his hot skin. "Starrk." his voice catches as a large hand warps around his cock. "Ah!"

"Yes?" he answers, his hand moving up to stroke Ichigo's dick. "Is it good?" he breathes in near a soft orange ear before sliding his tongue over the sensitive fur lining it.

"A-Again!" Ichigo's eyes clamp shut as a shiver of pleasure makes his spine like fire. And when Starrk gives him what he asked for his body grinds his hips against the hard bulge nudging between his bottom. "Yessss."

Starrk has never wanted something or someone so much. Taking in the seductive behavior of Ichigo mewling and now purring from his touch is almost enough to make him come right there. Sliding his mouth down Ichigo's back he snakes a wet line down the golden trembling back. Lazily taking his time to suck and bite at the sinewy skin in places that interest him. Reaching Ichigo's fine round ass he lightly slaps a hand against one cheek, his stoic expression watching the sexy reaction. You can't help but adore the flattening of his orange ears and the low growl. His lips then move over the flushed skin, his tongue licking it lovingly. "Ichigo..." Starrk licks his lips staring at the small round entrance waiting for him.

Ichigo's eyes widen feeling a course wet sensation over his entrance. Then lower heavy with bliss, his head tapping the bed. It feels so incredible to be touched and feel this good. _"He is licking me... instead of-" _his mind becomes sluggish, the only thought is the desire building in his body. A heavy breathe on his backside, then the tongue presses for acceptance and Ichigo can only clutch at the sheets as his eyelids flutter. "Ahhh!" he gasps intoxicated by the moist heat.

Hearing Ichigo's moan makes him stir for more satisfaction. He leans up and drops his pants exposing his cock to the dripping hole waiting for him. He is so focused on the pleasure he can't wait. His hands grab at Ichigo's hips and he presses his cock head inside. "Haaahhh." he grunts at the snug resistance. Holding still he enjoys the smooth tightness, his eyes closing shut. He could stay right here and come so hard.

"Oi! It stings right there. In or out no halfway!" Ichigo growls smacking his tail to Starrk's face. "Move damn it!"

"Oh.." Blinking Starrk's right eye twitches as Ichigo's long furry tail smacks him in the face. "You little-" he chomps down on that damn tail and snaps his his forward at the same time. They both exhale a long groan. _"Ohh, he feels so good."_

"Grrr!" Ichigo's fingernails tear at the sheets the pain and pleasure heating up his spine giving him a tingling sensation on his scalp. He likes the stretching sensation as Starrk slides all the way inside him. "Right there... so good." he purrs with a low voice.

Starrk begins to move his hips against Ichigo's tan bottom, he right hand returning to stroke his new lover's cock. "Mmm." he moans as the warm channel contracts around him.

Now panting Ichigo's body sways in time with the quick rhythm Starrk is making for them. Faster he meets him between, the sweat dripping from his chin to dampen the white pillow under him. Yesss, that is so good right there, he is hitting that spot and everything just feels so good.

The pace builds into something primal and Starrk is so close he can can't hold onto Ichigo's tail with his teeth anymore. Releasing the tail, he leans over the sun-kissed back and promptly buries himself deep inside Ichigo. "Hn!" he comes hard and faster than he wanted. He quickly worries about Ichigo's pleasure.

Suddenly feeling the tightening inside him his own body reacts his climax ringing out in a large wet ribbon on Starrk's waiting hand.

The two curl against each other, cooling their bodies and ignoring the ringing of the doorbell. They look at each other and smile.

"I won't leave without telling you where I'm going anymore."

"I will _TRY _to listen to you during the missions."

Matsumoto peeks through the living room window and grins at the two kissing and maybe heading for another round. "YES!" Dropping down from the ledge she slides Starrks car keys under his front mat and takes a cab home totally satisfied that she had managed to do the one thing Lilinette asked of her.

"_Ran-chan... after I'm gone I don't want Nii-san alone. You know how difficult he is... so I found someone that can kick him in the ass."_

"_What's this?" Rangiku asks looking at the small file with the picture of a Cytherean on the cover._

"_I want this guy to save Starrk when the time comes. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki... "_

_

* * *

_awe it was all Lilinette's idea~ hehe I hope you liked it Please make pairing suggestions for the next chapter^^ Fuzzi


	6. Waiting GinIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Pairing Gin/Ichi AU**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_**Waiting**_

"Renji, stop it." Ichigo pants lifting his head up to stare at the ceiling. "Not that." he repeats his eyes clamping shut in the terrible bliss Renji is giving him.

"Shut up, you like it." Abarai growls back before slurping on Ichigo's cock again. His tongue flicks at Ichigo's leaking slit licking up the milky white offering. "Oh Ichi... this weekend is going to be killer."

"Renji... not yet." Ichigo pushes at Renji's head trying to shove him away. "It's not even dark outside."

"Who gives a rat's ass? Come on and give it up, you damn prude." he growls holding on to Ichigo as he is drug across the hotel room floor.

"I-I just think we should wait until dark." Ichigo claws for the exit his arms stretching out and yanking open the sliding door.

"Ooh my... did I interrupt?" Gin says with a wide smile. He walks in the room getting a eyeful of Ichigo's cock. _"Heel Abarai."_

"No."

"HELL YES!" Renji barks stomping to the door. "Get lost! This is our vacation."

"How you feeling Gin?" Ichigo says nonchalantly until Gin points a finger to his exposed cock. "Oh fuck.." He whirls around stuffing his dick back in his pants. "Sorry about that."

"Much better now." he answers with a sly grin. "So what a coincidence. We picked the same onsen to get a much needed breather." he almost giggles the words. Oh this is going to be fun. Ichimaru despises Abarai and adores Ichigo. The chance to crash on their 'pop Ichi's berry' weekend is too good to pass up. Red-headed asshole isn't quite good enough for his best friend.

"Yea-"

"Bullshit!" Renji interrupts his arm pointing out the door. "Get lost!"

"Renji!" Ichigo shuts the door just as a dark haired man with a long curling bang hanging over his forehead walks by. "Excuse us." he mutters totally embarrassed and flushed. "I'm really glad you came Gin." he offers the tall lean man a warm smile.

"Yeah I bet you are..." Renji mumbles going to the closet. This is so sickening! He was finally gonna get his in his pants! Damn that Ichimaru, trying to steal his boyfriend. "Ichigo..." tossing his boyfriend a robe he grabs his own. "Let's go soak in the water. The tension will just_ melt_ away."

"You go ahead I'll meet you there in a few." Catching the the robe he instantly drops it on the bed behind him. "I wanna catch up with Gin."

"You saw him yesterday!" Renji slams the door shut to the room. "You work together!"

Back in Ichigo's room Ichimaru Gin sits on the end of the bed watching Ichigo nervously pace the floor. "So how goes the romantic getaway?" Knowing the answer he watches Ichigo almost trips over his own feet. "Did he... slide it home?"

"Oof!" Ichigo hits the floor only to pop up straightening his shirt. "Nothing happened yet!"

"Ohhh?" he says secretly pleased, his eyes opening a bit more to look at Ichigo. "And you are willing to be..." Gin grins wide clamping his eyes shut. "his home run?"

"Stop it with the baseball metaphors!" Ichigo growls walking over to the bed and plopping down next to Gin. "I don't know what is wrong with me..."

"No fire with Abarai?"

"Well more like small match."

"Hmm."

"It should be blazing right?"

"Hmm."

"Renji and I are in love. Shouldn't it be heat and sex, touching and more sex?"

"Hmm."

"Ugh!" Dropping his back to the bed he stares at the ceiling. "I don't understand it either." Ichigo mutters curling his arm over his head. "It takes me fifteen minutes just to get hard."

"Ack!" Gin coughs for a moment at the thought. "Well, don't take this the wrong way but... you _are_ gay... right Ichigo?"

"Hell yes!" he quickly responds only to feel his arm being pulled away from his face. "G-Gin?"

"Would you like to put it too a test?" His voice lilts as his settles over Ichigo's body, his palms pressed flat to the bed. "Let's see if you really are attracted to men." Opening his eyes he takes in the sweet blush on the orange-haired man's cheeks. "Only... if you really want to know, that is."

"Al-Alright..." Ichigo mumbles nodding his head. Is Gin really going to kiss him? The man who has been his best friend for two years, the man who always is near but rarely speaks anything. With those large cornflower blue eyes looking down on him and a hint of pain hidden deep inside. Gin's deep heartache only Ichigo knows, he was there the moment someone irreplaceable left him behind. But, that was over a year ago though when he lost Rangiku-san. Gin seems like he is alright now.

"Let's see then Ichigo." Gin whispers before sliding his pale lips over tan ones. Soft and sweet he kisses him, their bodies hoovering close enough for the heat to warm their skin. It's glorious, to finally taste him. He has waited so long. Watching, waiting, silently longing for permission to break the unspoken attraction between them. Need rises up in his body, his mouth opening, deepening the kiss, increasing the surge of passion between them. _"Want me Ichigo... in a desperate inescapable way."_

Wanton plump lips slide down Ichigo's chin to nuzzle at his neck. Heavy heated puffs of air escaping his mouth, curiosity tugging at him to touch the soft silver hair tickling near his cheek. "Ah...!" His fingers instead curl into the sheets, the lips are torturous. No its Gin's strong but smooth lips beginning to suckle at his neck. The sensation instantly causing his cock to press against his pants. "I-I'm hard already..."

Gin feels it nudging at him. Ichigo's tempestuous erection begging to be stroked. And he wants to touch it. "Just a little longer, please." he whispers leaning his hips against the golden skinned man. "If you were mine..." His own cock aching for release curling toward Ichigo, needing and wanting. _"I would wait and wait and wait for you. Until __**you **__couldn't wait anymore and had to be with me." _But the words don't come out. He can't bare to see the sad face Ichigo will make if he crosses the line between friendship and desire. Tearing himself away Gin sits on the edge of the bed with his hand covering his face.

Laying on his back, still breathless, Ichigo can't seem to focus on what just happened. Gin kissed him, hard and... he liked it... and so did his throbbing dick. "Wow..." He shakes his head against the rumpled sheets. _"I'm with Renji..."_

"I... probably should go." Gin says peeking through his fingers as Ichigo rises from the bed. This couldn't be worse. It wasn't his intent to push them that far. He only meant too... _"I want him fiercely. My knees are actually shaking."_

"Nah, I'll go." Ichigo tells him grabbing the bathrobe from the bed and moving to the door. "I'm glad you came, Gin." he mumbles in a sad tone before darting down the hallway.

Ichigo reaches the hot spring and quickly taking off his shirt. He should hurry to Renji and get that feeling away. Gin's lips on his mouth, his neck, the gentle nudging of his hips. _"I've never had that kind of kiss..." _It stirs in Ichigo the passionate need to be taken by someone who can't live without him. Does Gin feel that way about him? Or was it just a friendly kiss? "It didn't feel friendly.."

"What didn't feel friendly?" Renji says looping his arms arm Ichigo from behind. "The water is nice and _hot_."

"_If you were mine..."_

What was Gin going to say? Ichigo really wants to know. "Yeah..." Ichigo whispers tilting his brown eyes to the smooth surface of the floor. He spots a broken tile connected to another broken tile, the seams barely showing a crack. Two broken halves making a whole. Is that what Gin is? Or is that what Renji is? Which piece belongs to the other? Renji's teeth nip at his neck slightly too rough, slightly too unwelcome. It feels weird to be touched by him now, his body literally moves away. "Don't Renji."

"I don't get it Ichigo!" Renji growls grabbing at Ichigo's bare shoulders. "I wait and wait for you to be ready and all I get is more waiting!"

"It's not good between us Renji." He hates himself for already saying the truth, for ending it with someone who has been patient with him for two months. The click he shares with Renji is friendship and nothing more. "Maybe we were only good at being friends."

"Oh, I see where you are going." Renji moves his hands away from Ichigo. Grabbing a towel he tosses it over the orange head and turns toward the door. "I get it... it's _him_ right?"

"Renji..."

"No, you look at Ichimaru like he is the only person in the room, you smile, you make time for him, you have that damn wanting expression I wanted you to have for me." Clenching his fingers Renji leans his head against the door frame. "I won't die. I'll be fine." Out of the corner of his eye he sees Ichigo tugging the towel from his head. "Be happy... You deserve it, Ichigo."

"Thanks... Renji."

Closing the door to his room Ichimaru walks toward the elevator his suitcase in one hand and his tan coat draped over his arm. He punches the small square button calling the elevator, nothing to do but wait now. Standing still... not going forward, fighting the urge to go to the hot spring and claim something that should belong to him. It's Ichigo though. The longer you know him, the more you adore him and can't bare to cause him any pain. The doors open, he steps inside and with a sigh his finger presses for the lobby. "I shouldn't have kissed him."

"Are you sure about that?" Renji says slipping into the elevator before the silver doors close behind him. "You're not the type to regret."

"Are you leaving, Abarai?" Gin asks noticing the hastily packed suitcase with strips of clothing hanging out of the green bag. "I thought you were having a big romantic weekend?"

"No..." Renji replies as the elevator doors open. "you are." He steps through the doors, his hand tapping the button of Ichigo's floor. "Treat him better than I did." With a wave he heads toward the checkout desk. It's better this way. Some people are friends, some lovers, and a lucky few are both. "A lot better!"

"I swear."

~/~

_**Three weeks later;**_

It's been an exhausting three weeks since the break up with Renji. Ichigo and Gin are neck deep in preparing a presentation for Axis Medical; a new client they are trying to sign on at the advertising firm. They've managed six dates but, have yet to kiss since.

"Think we should make the logo yellow?" Ichigo lifts up the poster board with the slogan of Axis Medical Group. "Or coral?" He squints at the narrow font curling his upper lip. "Maybe I should use a Juliana Font? Yellow is bright and happy. Coral will show the company as confident but, sensitive."

"Hmm." Gin looks up from his laptop in time to see Ichigo lifting his eyebrows up. Cute little bastard. Ichigo knows full well Gin doesn't give a damn about the color of the logo. However, if they sign this client it could double the revenue of their company and make them very rich men. "Coral is just pink right?"

"No. Pink is girly. Coral is... manly." Ichigo says, poking his finger to his laptop. "See. Coral is a guy color."

"Hmm." His eyes open slowly taking in Ichigo's adorable little twitch in his right eye. "Coral or yellow. Hmm..." Gin knows his orange-haired boyfriend is getting more and more annoyed. You see the cutest thing about Ichigo is that he asks Gin's opinion about absolutely everything. Yes even about things he could care less about. Like which wallpaper is best for his new office, or if a blue tie might make people feel more relaxed around him. If Gin doesn't answer Ichi gets pissy, and Gin doesn't answer as often as possible so he can see the feisty expression he is making right now. "Hmm."

"Gin..." Why does Gin do that? Can't he be serious? Or is it something he is doing? Dates later... not a single kiss. Nothing! The memory of that kiss they shared keeps him awake at night. Damn it, just thinking about Gin's hips rubbing against his gets him rock hard. _"Why hasn't he touched me since then?" _It's really starting to get to him.

"Oh~?" He leans over a pile of folders holding his face close to Ichigo's. "You are turning pink. A very _manly _pink. Why?" he asks clicking Ichigo's laptop shut with a finger. "Are you hungry, Ichigo?" Gin slowly runs his tongue over his lower lip. "I can order some delicious Thai food."

"Ah...ha." Ichigo exhales a breathy sigh, his eyes staring in shock as Gin's moist lips linger near him. "I-I could eat."

"Great. I'm starving." Giving Ichigo a quick peck on his nose he starts to move away reaching for his cell phone when a hand wraps around his wrist. "Ichigo?"

"_A kiss on my nose?" _His right eye twitches in annoyance. It's the end of the line for Ichigo. He isn't some school boy. He is a man and Gin obviously needs to see him as a guy with desires and an appetite. "That's it." Standing to his feet his hands pull roughly at his shirt popping off the buttons and exposing his tan chest. "I'm tired of waiting around for you to make a move on me." Sucking in a deep breath he blurts out what he has wanted for the past few weeks. "We are having sex. Get undressed."

"Ho~?" Gin smirks watching Ichigo's finger shake as he tugs at his belt. "Are you finally wanting some attention from me?"

"Yes, damn it. Yes." he answers sliding Gin's black leather belt from his pant loops. "No more waiting around. We are going to kiss and have-" His words are silenced by Gin's lips sliding over his. Ichigo reacts instantly kissing him back, his mouth opening. _"Finally... that churning in my stomach I've been waiting so long to feel."_ Unable to help himself, his hands travel over Gin's chest, his fingers unbuttoning the shirt quickly.

The cool evening air sizzles Gin's warm skin as his shirt drops to the scattered papers on his living room floor. His feet step backward from the weight of Ichigo's body pushing against his chest. Hands slide down his sides, the touch exciting and impatient. Eager to explore and experience more, his own hands grab at Ichigo's body. The pads of his long fingers slipping over tan skin, down his back to the hips nudging at him. _"It's about time, Ichigo."_ Hot breaths fans over Gin's lips, it's good between them, fast and full of needy desires.

Ichigo's eyes widen as hands squeeze at his ass lifting him just enough for his heels to leave the floor. The kiss breaks only for another to begin, his lips now wet and plump with hunger start to suck on the tongue slipping in his mouth. Now on his tiptoes Ichigo clings to Gin's shoulders to keep from falling over. "Ah... more."

The urgent need in Ichigo's his voice strikes through Gin's body, his hands urgently find Ichigo's pants unzipping them so they drop to the floor. "I'll give you more." He kisses him again, his hand rubbing at Ichigo's rock hard erection, forcing a groan to vibrate against his mouth. Gin's cock throbs for attention, his whole body is wanting. His lips move a lazy path down to Ichigo's chest pausing to flick at each nipple. Salty sweet flavors, warm firm skin, touching Ichigo is so incredible. Traveling lower and lower, his lips lick at the rippling abdomen moving under his tongue.

"Oh... " Ichigo's eyes clamp shut from the wet tongue diving inside his bellybutton. His hands slide in soft silver hair, curling around thick silky locks from the sucking sensation. "Ohhh, please." Ichigo's chest heaves, his palms pressing flat against Gin's head urging him lower.

"Something you want in particular?" he asks knowing full well what Ichigo is begging for. "If you ask me nicely, I might do it." Gin stops, his lips widening into a wicked grin. He exhales a slow steamy breath, his lips almost touching the head of Ichigo's cock.

"Please Gin..." his voice catches in his throat from the heated gasp drifting over his dick. "Please l-lick and s-suck my- ah!" Suddenly he is inside Gin's hot mouth, his cock laying on his slick tongue. Lifting his head up to the ceiling he bites at his lower lip, his brow creasing as Gin begins to move. "Yesss."

Gin can't help but chuckle at the generous response. He takes him quickly, his mouth sucking at the round leaking head of Ichigo's cock. Flicking at the very tip his tongue laps at the drop of salty fluid. He kisses a wet trail down the long shaft, then licks all the way back up. Hearing more pleading he slides the thick organ as deep as possible in his mouth and groans.

"Ohhh don't hum you-" Cursing Ichigo jerks his hips needing to come, but the torturous lips are unrelenting. He is grabbed from behind and pushed into Gin's mouth drowned in wetness, his cock bumping the back of Gin's throat. "Fuck!" Ichigo shouts in surprise when the vibrations go straight to his brain, muddling his thoughts with hot pleasure. His knees almost give out as he is repeatedly plunged side warm goodness. "Ahhh!"

The silver haired man's mouth drips with Ichigo's sudden orgasm, his throat coated with this first offering. Swallowing it down his eyes lift up to gaze at his partners panting chest and intense face. Handsome, Ichigo is handsome, but after his first climax he looks... downright scintillating. Popping the cock from his mouth Gin points to the sofa. "Wait over there."

Without a word Ichigo obeys, sitting on the sofa the soft fabric cool against his backside. Carefully, he watches Gin drop his slacks to the floor and step out of them. Ichigo can't help but stare as Gin's length is exposed to him for the first time. It's longer than he thought. Seven or eight inches, narrow with veins running up to a nice wide head. Licking his lips his eyes tear away in a moment of shyness. _"He has a nice dick."_

"See something you like?" he asks, strolling over to the bathroom door. The blush washing over Ichigo's face thrills Gin. "Don't worry. I'll give you what you want." Excitement warms his skin as he opens his medicine cabinet and grabs a tube of lube.

Ichigo scoots back draping his arms on the back of the sofa. Out of the corner of his eye Gin's white head peeks through the bathroom doorway. "See something _you_ like?" Grinning he starts to rise only to here Gin clicking his tongue in dissatisfaction. "I'm staying, I'm staying." he laughs for a moment until strong legs and a tone body come into view. Ichigo's cock rises taking in the sensual outline of Gin's shoulders. Large blue eyes meet his gaze striking a warm shiver up his back.

"Oh~?" Touching a hand to his neck, he stops directly in front of Ichigo. Warm brown eyes travel down his body lingering on his cock before returning to his eyes.

"Can I please..." he lifts a hand to touch the long cock, wetting his lips in anticipation.

"You can next time." Gin swats the hand away sitting down on the sofa comfortable sofa. "Ichigo, you should kiss me now."

"Oh thank god." Ichigo suddenly swings his legs around Gin's hips straddling him, his lips hungrily sliding over pale pink ones. Anxious... he is so anxious to finally make love with Gin. Hands glide over his chest, slip down his sides, wrap around his waist tugging him against Gin's solid chest. "Mmm." Ichigo groans from the delicious friction as their cocks touch for the first time.

Steamy heat radiates between Ichigo and Gin, tan skin rubs against supple pale flesh. Their hands wonder over each other, the sounds of pleasure increasing with hot breaths.

"Gin... please."

"You like to beg." he chuckles moving a hand down to Ichigo's firm round ass, kneading the fiery flesh. "I like it. Makes me what to tease you."

"I-I don't-Ohhhh!" Ichigo lurches forward guided by hands caressing his thighs nudging them apart so he crashes to Gin's chest.

Pressing his mouth over Ichigo's lips his hands knead eagerly at Ichigo's round cheeks.. For a moment his fingernails dig at Ichigo's copper skin lifting and separating, gliding and rubbing his palms over every inch. Sucking harder as his fingertips dip into the crevasse of his partner's backside to slide over a puckered entrance.

"Ahh!" his lips part as a jolt quakes through him, breaking the kiss. Shivering from the teasing at his opening Ichigo wiggles his hips toward Gin's finger.

Sensing Ichigo's hunger Gin's hands slip away momentarily. "Now, Now. Let me take care of you." Gin tells him hearing the hovering man's sad grumble. Grabbing the lubrication he drizzles an ample amount above Ichigo's bottom allowing it to drip directly against his entrance.

Ichigo lays his head against Gin's shoulder trembling in bliss as the wet sensation coats him. Soon... it's going to be soon. Groaning in delicious frustration a finger begins to slip over his slick opening. It's almost too much for him to sit still on Gin's lap. He starts pressing kisses to Gin's neck and shoulders, his lips pausing to suck and bite at his neck.

Gin's finger nudges carefully inside the tight entrance of Ichigo's ass. The muscle parting for his drenched digit is so smooth his hair raises on the back of his neck. He pushes in further until Ichigo hisses, then slowly eases out.

More lube is poured on his puckering entrance, it begins to make it's way down to Ichigo's balls. So slick and warm he rubs himself harder against Gin, the wetness transferring from one to the other. "Ahh!" he groans lifting his head up in a pleasurable pain as two fingers press inside him. His hips move on their own taking the long fingers deeper. "Gin..."

"Just wait a little longer." Gin whispers before pressing a kiss to Ichigo's chin. He begins to move his fingers slowly in and out, each time going a bit deeper until Ichigo suddenly groans in his ear. "Right here?" He asks grazing a tiny bump.

"Yesss." Ichigo's hips quake as a streak of hot pressure rocks through him. Biting at his lower lip he fights the need to shove against Gin. "I-I'm so ready. Please Gin."

"More begging?" Gin chuckles stroking the spot a few more times before easing his fingers out and clutching at Ichigo's hips. Placing one hand on his cock he rubs his head to Ichigo's entrance. His eyes staring at the wanton flushed face of his best friend, of the man who is now his lover. "Stop is the safe word. Alright?"

"Ok." Ichigo pants wrapping his arms around Gin's shoulders and pressing down on the tip of Gin's head. Slowly, inch by inch his body lowers over the long cock. The slickness easing part of the pain until Gin is halfway inside him.

Sensing Ichigo's discomfort Gin snaps him hips impaling Ichigo to the hilt.

"Sssstop." he cries out, as the stinging pain intensifies. Ok, that was the pain he was expecting.

"I'm sorry." Gin winces trying his best to hold still. The pressure the heat, oh the incredible tightness are all squeezing at him to move. "I'm new at this too." he whispers before covering Ichigo's lips with his own.

Ichigo returns the kiss slowly at first, then as his body adjusts to Gin the warm heated pressure seduces him to slip his tongue over his lips. The feel of his skin, the smell, the taste of his tongue and now full of him Ichigo begins to swirl with so many emotions. On his own his hips start to move rocking against the hard length deep inside him.

With a deep moan Gin's toes curl, he holds Ichigo by the waist guiding him gently to lift his weight to his knees. It doesn't take long before the orange-haired man is moving up and down on his cock taking him deep and steady. His hands begin to explore now running over Ichigo's chest and torso, his lips nuzzling his neck. "It's good, Ichigo. So very good." he gasps lifting his hips to meet the easy thrusts of his lover.

"AH!" Ichigo's hips shake in pleasure, as a strong hand grabs greedily at his ass pushing him down hard against Gin's engorged cock. "Please again!" he asks and two large palms grip him shoving him down. "Oh my god." Ichigo's hands clutch at the back of the sofa. His need now taking control of his body as he rides his lovers cock.

Gin's skin starts to hum, his hands digging into Ichigo's hips guiding him, impaling him on his throbbing dick until he felt he would go mad. The tickle starts in his thighs traveling a hot path to his crotch. He wants to come, needs to come fast and hard.

"Gin... please do it harder?" Ichigo gasps when he is quickly pulled off Gin's cock, his back pushed flat against the sofa.

"Seriously Ichigo... are trying to drive me insane?" Gin settles between Ichigo's knees pushing his long tan legs up high. Leaning over him he shoves back inside, both me letting out a long groan. He begins to thrust into him hard and deep the change in position giving Gin more control.

"Yesss." Ichigo moans tucking his hands under his knees. Arching his back as Gin's cock strike something that makes him melt. "Fuck... oh god."

He slaps his hips against Ichigo hard and fast, the wet squelching sound mixed with Ichigo's moans making it impossible to stop. "I'm close." Gin groans in pleasure as his hair falls over his eyes.

Ichigo can only moan, the torturous sensations taking over as Gin thrusts over and over. "I'm coming!" he exclaims bucking uncontrollably.

"Yeah... I feel you. Come Ichigo." he tells him wrapping a hand around Ichigo's velvet shaft and stroking the come from him. Seconds later the pulsating around his cock intensifies and Gin makes one last thrust spilling into Ichigo.

They collaspe on the sofa both sweating and panting for air. The heavy feeling of coming slowly shifting into a light haze.

"Bed... now." Gin demands releasing him and grabbing a wrist. Pushing open his door he stares at his unmade bed for a minute then looks at Ichigo. "Help me put the sheets on. I haven't slept in this bed yet."

"Where have you been sleeping?" Ichigo asks as they quickly make up the bed with fresh smelling white sheets.

"On the sofa in the living room." he replies tossing a pillow on the bed, keeping his eyes from making contact with the brown ones that are surely staring at him.

"Because of Rangiku-san? If it's too soon I can sleep on the sofa."

"No. Rangiku would want me to move on." Slipping into bed he turns on his side waiting for Ichigo. "This _is_ the right time for me. _You_ are right for me. That's why I waited for you before using this bed for the first time."

"I'll do my best for you, Gin. My very best." Ichigo says crawling across the bed and wrapping his body around Gin. "I love you." he whispers near Gin's ear.

"Oh~ Ichi loves me. How cute." Ichimaru suddenly turns around pushing Ichigo's back against his bed. "But don't even think about trying to top me." Pressing a kiss to Ichigo's nose he chuckles from the pout appearing. "Never gonna happen."

"Oi! Unfair!"

"I love you too Ichigo..."

* * *

Hey all! Hope you like it! Special thanks to a certain seme out there. HUG YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW! make requests! HUGS Fuzzi


	7. SLV ByaIchi Part1

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Special Note; This draws upon the idea that Byakuya hides his playful nature from everyone. Please no flames about him being Occ. It's just for light yaoi fun. I hope you enjoy and please do review! !**

_**Sex, Lies, and Videotape; Yaoi Edit**_

_**Byakuya Kuchiki is happier than he has ever been in his life. Now before you click backspace and leave this story allow me to explain the past several days...**_

_**Chapter1; The Ears...**_

Byakuya sets the small round disk into his movie player and lounges in his favorite high backed chair with a steaming cup of green tea in his right hand. The screen in front of him flickers to life showing a sunny day in outer Rukongai. He watches his own image flash step next to an orange-haired body laying on the ground with soaking wet clothes.

"Kurosaki... How did you end up out here?" Byakuya kicks at the substitute shimigami's leg with his foot trying to wake him. "Hmm." He looks around to check if anyone is in the immediate vicinity. With the area clear of onlookers Byakuya leans down lifting the wet material of Ichigo's uniform exposing his chest. The shinigami captain once again glances to his right and left. Sensing nothing a wide smile stretches across his face. Byakuya Kuchiki was going to have fun with this...

"What the fuck hit me." He opens his eyes to the vast blue sky and quickly looks down sensing a breeze. In a sudden leap to his feet he notices that he is bare naked in the middle of the Rukongai woods. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES!" His eyes around too see if anyone notices him and then to the small letter addressed to him with fancy calligraphy held under a loose stone on the ground.

"_**Can you remember what you did last night?"**_

Ichigo lifts his eyes to the sky. "Umm, let's see I was at Ugendo..." He is drawing a blank. Remembering absolutely nothing past helping Rukia stuff envelopes for some fancy dinner party he wasn't even invited too.

"_**I know everything... come to my office. Byakuya. P.S. Cut down on the salty foods."**_

"The salty foods? What the hell does that mean?" Ichigo get's a confused look on his face. "Since when does Byakuya ever sign his first name to anything?" He looks around trying see how he was going to get Byakuya's office without the whole of Soul Society seeing his "Tropical Rainforest."

Ichigo smiles proudly to himself as solution presented itself buried under some rubble. "Trees! I'll use these branches to cover myself. Flash step my way into the 6th division offices and get my clothes back from that bastard! Hehe gotta be fast!" In a flash of lighting Ichigo moved scattering the leaves from the branch as they were caught in his wake. _"Score! I made it to the Seireitei without anyone noticing." _He drops the now useless bare branch to the ground and flash steps again.

_**Fuushipt!**_

"Huh? What the hell was that?" He mutters to himself turning toward the division six office window.

"My sucker?" Yachiru gapes at her now empty hand. "Ken-chan someone stole my sucker!"

"What ya want me to do about it?" Kenpachi grins moving his eye toward Kuchiki's office. There have been many evil grins in the course in time. The curled lips and wicked grimace of Kenpachi's current expression could make the fiercest mountain lion turn into a lemming and jump to it's death. "Which way did he go?"

"Umm, I think toward Big Shiro-chan's office."

"Excellent." Kenpachi waits for Yachiru to climb up to his shoulder before dashing away in the opposite direction of Byakuya's office.

"Yay!"

"You thieving bastard!" Ichigo sets a foot down in Byakuya's office with a scowl. "Where are my clothes!"

Byakuya sets his ink brush down silently flicking his eyes over Ichigo's panting chest.

_Sweaty...acceptable_

_Honed pecks...acceptable_

_Chizzled abs...acceptable_

"Oi! Byakuya you hear me?" Ichigo stares at Byakuya tapping his bare foot on the hardwood floor waiting for a reply.

"_A-A sucker... unacceptable!" _Byakuya turns away from Ichigo trying to keep the color from rising on his cheeks. "Renji..."

"Captain you call for m-" Renji swings the door wide walking inside the brightly light office to see Ichigo standing there naked accept a well placed very large round sucker. "What the-" He grins swishing his eyes to Byakuya. "Y-You wanted something?"

"Remove it."

"Remove it?" Ichigo echoes not fully comprehending what they problem is when Renji reaches down and rips something from his crotch. "FUUUUUUCCCCKKKKK!" His scream echoes through the surrounding area.

"_No sucker... loss of hair; very acceptable" _Byakuya flicks his eyes over Ichigo's groin lifting a brow. _"That's an improvement from earlier."_

"It's gone!" Ichigo falls to the floor grabbing his once proud 'tropical rainforest' finding it barren he releases a tiny tear. "My tropical rainforest."

"That is all Renji, you are dismissed." Renji walks out of the office giggling to himself with the sucker in his hand. He wrinkles his nose up at it before throwing it in the trash.

"Now, the reason I called you here." Byakuya stands up walking to a small closet. Sliding open the door he scoots aside a black shinigami uniform and a wide zanpaktou with a gleam in his eye. "I have several tasks for you to complete."

"What?"

"It is very important to me, not to be taken lightly." He pulls out a narrow box and sets it on his desk. "You will need to-"

"I'm not a member of your division. You can't just make me your bitch like you did Renji."

"I heard that you asshole!" Renji's voice comes from the next room. "FUCK YOU!"

"Byakuya did you hear me?" Ichigo watches him opening the box revealing a set of fluffy pink bunny ears.

"Ichigo, I am speaking. Lower your voice and do not interrupt me." Byakuya walks over with the bunny ears and sets them on Ichigo's spiky orange head. "Kawaii, Kawaii"

"Oi! I am not cute!" Ichigo snatches the ears of his head and is ready to stop them into stuffing when Byakuya grabs the back of Ichigo's knee raising it high in the air.

"_I am so fond of torturing kawaii things." _Byakuya watches Ichigo loose his footing and start to fall. "Ichigo... I have never made Abarai my bitch so no need to be jealous." He releases him allowing him to fall to the floor.

"I'm not jealous!" Ichigo grabs a book from the shelf covering his tingling crotch."I have no reason to help you."

"I know what you did last night." Byakuya licks his lips returning to his desk and pulling out a small disk. "I also know why you ended up out in Rukongai wet... and naked."

"Yeah, I bet you do." He scramble to his feet trying to snatch the disk from Byakuya's raised hand. "Awe Come on!"

"Tell me Ichigo..." He twirls the disk on a fingertip. "What happens when the typical guy get's wet and cold?"

"No clue. Give me the-" Ichigo stops turning pale. "No... that can't be on the disk. Oh come on everyone knows about the shrinkage!"

"I'll make sure the Women's Shinigami Association is the first to see you," Byakuya turns giving Ichigo a thin grin. "And your tiny... what did you call it Tropical Rainforest?"

"You wouldn't do that." Ichigo folds his arms in front of his chest deciding to call Byakuya's bluff. "You are Mister 29th Heir of Boring House"

"I'm the 28th heir of the Kuchiki House!" Byakuya narrows his eyes at Ichigo stomping his foot. "But, I can guarantee you will be Heir of Date-less House, if this disk happens to find it's way to lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi with a large box of tropical punch suckers."

"How is it that everyone thinks you are this moody and distant bastard? When actually you are The Devil with a floaty green scarf?"

"Consider it an honor. Only a rare few have been capable of _arousing_ my interest." He leans next to Ichigo slipping a hand behind his ear. "No, you have to be my beck-and-call bunny for the next three days to get this back." He slides his fingertip down Ichigo's tan ear once and watches the young shinigami shiver.

"Hn!" Ichigo twitches away from Byakuya's hand. "Stop that!"

"_A little bit of defiance... is kind of stimulating. Ichigo plays hard to get and I like it." _Byakuya hands Ichigo the bunny ears and a small feather duster.

"Fine!" Ichigo grabs them and looks around where to start. "This is all I get to wear?"

"Start dusting with the top bookcase and work your way down." He holds up a pink dusting apron to see Ichigo's angry eyes flame up. _"Very attractive."_

"If I had Zangetsu it would be on!" He puts on the apron then points the feather duster at Byakuya defiantly.

"Yes, I am very glad you have misplaced him." Byakuya replies dryly struggling not fall out of his chair when Ichigo turns his back to him giving him a nice view of his very tight looking ass. _"I could get used to seeing that."_

"Tch, I'm dusting happy now?"

"No."

"No? What's wrong?" Ichigo turns around seeing Byakuya leaning his chin on his hand staring at him.

"The ears are crooked." He points a long finger to the lopsided drooping pink fluff.

"Better?" He yanks them up to the top of his head furrowing his eyebrows and biting at his lower lip.

"Yes, thank you."

_**Sex, Lies, and Videotape**_

"_**I mourn the blows of Fortune with flowing eyes, because her gifts she has treacherously taken back from me..." -FORTUNAE PLANGO VULNERA**_

_**Chapter2; "I'm not his bitch!"**_

It hadn't been easy for Byakuya to sit there at his desk pretending he didn't want to ravage Ichigo Kurosaki from head to toe. He listened to Renji drone on and on about boring division matters. Every time Abarai would turn away his ash blue eyes would dart to Ichigo and soak up another good eye-full of Ichigo's bare-ass cleaning his office. Byakuya didn't think he would look at his office ever the same way again. Not after seeing Ichigo turning and cleaning with that cute little feather duster. _"HE IS NOW BENDING OVER..."_

"Hn." Byakuya's knee flies up hitting the desk as his erection screams at him.

"Captain?" Renji turns giving Byakuya a concerned glance.

"Abarai, I need you to go to this store for me." Byakuya pulls out a slip of paper and jots down a shop in outer Rukongai. "Give them this card and they will hand you something to give to me."

"Sure." Renji reaches out to take the note and Byakuya pulls the card back slightly giving Renji a warning.

"Do NOT open the box."

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir~!" Ichigo mocks throwing a book at Renji. "Go fetch bitch."

"Tch, it just means he trusts me to do something_ you_ would fuck up Ichigo." Renji tucks the note inside his robe heading for the door.

"Hell yeah. I'd look in that damn box." Ichigo snaps back at his friend pointing the duster at him. "It's probably something perverted and Byakuya's precious pride would suffer if anyone found out about his dirty little secrets."

"Should you really be lecturing me about pride?" Renji grins at Ichigo walking up to him. "I'm not the one wearing fluffy pink chappy bunny ears and an apron... _and nothing else_." Renji gives Ichigo a slap on the ass making a loud smacking sound.

Byakuya's head pops up toward the sound with a deep frown. _"He touched him... unacceptable!"_

"Ouch!" Ichigo and Renji begin to wrestle. "That hurt god damn it!"

"Fucking wuss!"

"Let me shove my foot up _your_ ass and we can call it even!"

Byakuya is not amused at the red hand mark blazing on Ichigo's perfectly firm round right cheek. "Renji."

The red-head immediately stops fighting to look at his captain and catches a right hook from Ichigo knocking him across Byakuya's desk.

"Remove yourself from my desk." Byakuya replies unfazed until a small bee wonders in from the window.

"Fuck it's a honeybee!" Ichigo cowers in the corner holding out his feather duster like a sword.

"Ya scared of a tiny bee?" Renji turns trying to climb off Byakuya's desk. "What a douche."

"No! I'm allergic dumb-ass one sting and I'm at deaths door!" Ichigo replies swishing his eyes around as the bee passes over Byakuya's desk. The next sound is the swinging of a blade followed by the glint of metal.

Renji starts sweating with his mouth wide open staring up at Senbonzakura sticking into the desk between his legs. "Holy Shit!" His hands cover his crotch checking for his three precious wonders. "I'm still in action!" He breathes a sigh of relief until Byakuya's shadow drops over him. "C-Captain?"

"Abarai..." Byakuya pulls his sword out from his desk making sure the bee was severed in two. "Touching things that don't belong to you will get you _hurt_." He puts his sword away returning to his seat. "Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Renji skulks out of the room wondering what made captain Kuchiki get so upset about a desk. "If your desk is so fucking special, why slay it like it's a fucking dragon?"

Soon as Renji was three steps down the hall Byakuya moved quickly pinning Ichigo to the wall with his hands over his head.

"Oi!"

"Does it hurt very much?" Byakuya slides down eye level to Ichigo's red right ass-cheek. "I don't know any healing kidou, but I do have an ointment that should ease the pain." He tugs Ichigo over to his desk and pushes him over the top of it. "Stay right there."

"It's nothin'" Ichigo leans his chin on his elbows clueless that his ass is on full display for Byakuya."Why do you even care?"

"It's unacceptable." Byakuya pulls out the small bottle and hovers over Ichigo's back pressing his lips too his ear. "Marking something so perfect." He plants a tiny kiss on Ichigo's shoulder blade before lifting up and gazing at a very fine ass with a horrible mark appearing. "I do not share."

"I don't belong to you!" Ichigo tries to scramble away only to feel something cold on his warm right cheek. "Ah! That's cold!"

"It won't be for long." Byakuya gently rubs the clear fluid over Ichigo's exposed ass with a seriously conflicted look on his face. Oh how he wanted to touch that round pink entrance, but Ichigo isn't submissive enough yet to allow such a thing.

Ichigo is clutching onto the desk gritting his teeth resisting the urge to bash his face into the desk and render himself unconscious. _"That stuff tingles... oh no..."_Ichigo feels himself get hard when Byakuya's large soft hand glides over his ass toward the crevasse between them. "B-Byakuya I'm fine now."

"You can't see the extent of your injury." His deep voice replies taking another handful of ointment and rubbing it over Ichigo's beautiful backside. "I'll be the judge of when you are fine."

"P-Please let me go." He begins to panic. His face feels hot and the tingling sensation is spreading up his spine. Ichigo feels Byakuya's gentle fingertips graze a place nobody has touched. "Hn!" His hips jerk forward sending a delicious friction over his fully erected cock pressed against the desk. "Oi!"

"Forgive me." Byakuya Kuchiki's eyes are blazing with a desire he hasn't felt in decades. He really, really, wanted stick his finger in Ichigo's tight entrance and listen to his reaction. Ichigo isn't the type to just submit to anyone though. Byakuya knows he will have to make it seems like it's Ichigo's idea. Then of course the dark-haired noble will take advantage of that and make Ichigo into his sweet little uke. A wide smile appears on his face and he pours a large cold dollop of ointment on his index finger. "Almost done just one more place." With that said Byakuya rubs his fingertip against that tight little pink entrance making a small circle.

"Oh FUCK!" Ichigo isn't prepared for the cold wet gel against him. His toes and fingers curl; his face presses against the dark wood of the desk making his breath hit his own face. He suddenly felt so exposed to Byakuya and powerless. Then the fingertip starts making circles over him. The sudden tightening of his balls and pleading of his dick make him moan. _"It feels good. Why does it feel so good?"_

Byakuya's own cock was twitching for release but as he stood over Ichigo and continued making circles over his entrance lightly with his finger. He saw Ichigo sprawled out over his desk with those adorable bunny ears flopping, the look of ecstasy on his blushing face, and wanted that face pointed at him. He wanted Ichigo to want him back. Kuchiki was beside himself with lust. Facing this new problem he leans over Ichigo's back still keeping the motion of his finger steady and whispers words of honesty in the orange-haired shinigami's ear. "Come to me anytime, anyplace and I will make you feel good. Desire me and I will give you _**anything**_." He presses his soft lips to Ichigo's shoulder and watches him shudder. "Let me rule you."

Ichigo came. Sudden and hard. He couldn't understand if it was the feeling of being controlled or the teasing finger, or even the strange exciting words Byakuya whispered in his ear that made him melt into bliss. Whatever it was felt good, really damn good... For about two minutes until he came back to his senses finding himself laying over a desk with his ass in the air and Kuchiki conveniently gone. "Damn it! I'm..." He lean up noticing the pile of come and a small pool of drool on the desk. "I'm nobody's bitch!" He hear the door beginning to open and dashes around looking for something to remove the proof of his enjoyment. He wipes it up with a towel and dashes into the nearby closet hide. He watches Kenpachi then Byakuya have a brief conversation about his whereabouts.

"Where is he?"

"Who are you looking for in _my_ office?" Byakuya sets his hands down on the tabletop finding a warm wet spot. He struggles not to grin flicking his eyes over to the cracked closet door.

"_I'm not your bitch!"_

"Ichigo." Kenpachi almost grunts his name glaring at Byakuya with his uncovered eye. "You hiding him for some reason?"

"Kurosaki is working off a debt he owes me for the next three days. He is busy working. I suggest you look for him after the three days have passed or better yet, find someone else to fixate upon." Byakuya looks at Kenpachi without any hint of emotion.

"You trying to keep him all to yourself Kuchiki?"

"Ridiculous."

Ichigo feels a sinking in his chest hearing Byakuya denying him. He doesn't understand why it hurt... it just did.

"Tch, like people don't know about you." Kenpachi turns for the door noticing the feather duster laying on the floor.

"Explain what you mean?" Byakuya frowns knowing Kenpachi saw the discarded duster.

"That spoiled dominating side you got." He slides the door open wide with a grin. "Will making Ichigo your submissive little strawberry get you off?"

"How pointless... as if Kurosaki would submit to anyone if he didn't want too."

"_Byakuya respects me?" _Ichigo watched the conversation flicking his amber eyes back and forth between the two captains. His instincts told him that something else was going on between the two of them. That they weren't talking at all. They were arguing with a underlying aggressiveness over the strangest thing... Ichigo Kurosaki. Taking a step back he feels something cold against his bare bottom and jerks up with a cry. Clamping his hand over his mouth he starts to panic. Peeking through the ajar door he sees the office empty and breathes a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya flings the door wide snatching Ichigo from the closet shutting it quickly behind him before he sees Zangetsu hanging on a hook behind him.

"Ah! B-Byakuya."

"Here." Byakuya hands him a black uniform with a sadness inside. "You should get dressed. You are too distracting like this."

"Oh thanks Byakuya." Ichigo smiles taking off the apron and slipping on the hakama pants. His eyes dart to Byakuya watching the man walk over to his mortally wounded desk to sit down. Ichigo scratches his head debating his choices; he could leave and find Zangetsu on his own by retreating into his spirit world.

"_Come to me anytime, anyplace and I will make you feel good. Desire me and I will give you **anything**."_

Those words make him shiver in the strangest ways. He could stay a little longer and... He watches Byakuya pull out his paperwork and begin writing again._"He seems kinda lonely." _Find out if Byakuya honestly likes him. _"What if he does? What if he doesn't?" _He swishes his head back and forth walking over and picking up the duster from the floor. "Um.. what am I cleaning next?" He puts his hand on his hip looking away.

Byakuya points a long fingertip toward the bookshelf he just cleaned and waits from Ichigo to complain storming out the door. To Byakuya's shock. Ichigo walks back over to the bookshelf and begins to clean it again.

"_I still have to get that disk back and find Zangetsu... But it couldn't hurt to find out if I like Byakuya and if he likes me. This doesn't mean I'm his bitch! I'm NOT HIS BITCH!"_

* * *

_**Part 3**_

Ichigo spends the remainder of his day being Byakuya's shadow. He can't figure out if Byakuya really likes him or just wants to humiliate him in every possible way. Following him around like his personal valet is bad enough but whatever that ointment he used to soothe his ass is making him feel tingly. All day Ichigo has had an erection of epic proportions. Just when he manages to get it to go away Byakuya will do something to draw his attention to his hands and his cock is humming again. Which pisses Ichigo off... which has been making him edgy trying to avoid anyone from noticing the lone tree in his bare 'tropical rainforest'.

Now adding to his horror Ichigo is standing next to Byakuya as he undresses for his evening bath. Soon as the robe slips from his broad shoulders Ichigo nervously tilts his eyes up to the ceiling. "Oh hey there is a freaking hole in the roof!"

"I am aware." Byakuya discards his clothes stepping into the warm water. "Ichigo." He lifts a long finger up beckoning for the orange-haired shinigami to join him in the large tub. "Would you like me to help you come?" His dark eyes lower to Ichigo's groin. "You have been very hard since this morning."

"Tch, no I haven't!" Ichigo turns around lifting his foot to stomp away when he hears Byakuya's light chuckle. _"Smug bastard! I'd like to make him squirm. See how he- wait a minute... I know what to do." _Ichigo gets a crooked grin on his face as his hands reach for his belt. "Alright Byakuya."

He discards his clothes quickly, stepping into the warm water fighting with what little dignity he has left not to get another erection. Taking one look at Byakuya's broad shoulders and pristine tight ass makes him hard as a rock. _"Damn it! He has got my own dick wrapped around his finger. Well he won't get me." _Ichigo swishes his head stubbornly stepping across the tub to Byakuya's side. _"You won't trick me Byakuya Kuchiki! I'll show you!" _Ichigo grabs a bottle of shampoo dumps a bunch in his palm stepping behind Byakuya to wash his hair.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asks in a cold tone feeling Ichigo's hands threading into his thick locks.

"I'm... washing your hair." he mumbles, blushing darker red taking an uneasy step closer to Byakuya in the warm water. _"Hehe. Have a dose of your own medicine." _Ichigo drops to his knees allowing the water to rise up to his chest. Leaning his upper body on Byakuya's back he slides his fingers through the soft wet hair grinning when he notices his head tilt back. "Feel good?"

"Mmm."

"_I got you now!" _Ichigo rinses his hair carefully to keep soap from getting in his eyes. His hands sliding slowly through dark, wet hair, searching for soapy residue. Finding none, Ichigo swishes through the water grabbing a bottle of body wash and a wash cloth. Snatching them up in his hands he grins from behind Byakuya's back. He is content with the small amount of control he has asserted. _"Now for the finishing move!_" Ichigo thinks, pouring bath gel on the cloth the dropping the bottle into the water carelessly. It's not so bad... touching Byakuya isn't revolting now that it's his idea. Pressing the rag against Byakuya's back he swirls tiny soft circular motions washing over the smooth pale skin.

It doesn't take long for Byakuya to be feeling his own cock bouncing in the water. He will not be out done my Kurosaki's not so subtle attempt at seducing him. With a sly smirk on his face he moves around in the water taking the wash towel from Ichigo. "Allow me to return the favor."

"No, no I'm good!" Ichigo instantly darts for the edge of the water, only to have a long arm wrap around his waist pulling him against a strong chest. "I-I don't need to be washed!"

"You need to relax." Byakuya says running a sponge over Ichigo's tan skin. The suds run a white line down his shoulder blades to his muscular arms. "Your personality might improve with a little patience."

"I'm not into playing perfect. If people don't like me they can just get lost." he barks back swatting away Byakuya's hand from his chest. The swishing of the water and the light chuckle makes him stop fighting. "Y-You are teasing me?"

"I told you..." Byakuya lips curl up as Ichigo's head turns to look him in the eyes. "I want to make you feel good. That would make me very happy."

"It would?" Ichigo's lips barely speak the words, Byakuya closes the gap between them. Their mouths sliding together in a breathtaking first kiss. His first reaction is to push him away, to deny the heat and the moist lips tugging at his. However, moving to place a hand on Byakuya's shoulder, Ichigo's fingers tighten around the pale flesh instead of shoving him away. _"I can make him happy? I don't hear that very often." _

The mere idea of making him smile stirs Ichigo's mind and body with a different kind of reaction. Slipping his eyes closed he begins to move his lips against Byakuya's forcing away the uncomfortable sensation of being touched. The moan in his ears and echoing down his throat sends a shiver up his spine that turns his cock hard. _"It's true... he does like me and I think I enjoy touching him." _His fingers move up into long, thick, wet hair, lightly scented and freshly washed. The masculine smell only lulling him to take the kiss deeper. His mouth opens, his lips pressing harder, the passion in his own stomach beginning to rage.

Byakuya doesn't miss a beat, soon as Ichigo's lips part his tongue darts inside slicking over a moist hot place. Kissing Ichigo is much better than he had imagined all day. The fingers threading through his hair, the tongue stroking back, it's all so irrefutable. Lust, desire, passion, need, all those things he keeps supressed rises up around Ichigo and begs for more. Sliding his hands down Ichigo's back, his fingers squeezing lightly at the warm round bottom as he listens and senses every tiny gasp of pleasure. The little sounds... is there anything better than Ichigo making those sounds?

"Ah!" Ichigo trembles out a moan, his head arching up. The hands on his ass sliding over to where they part, cause anticipation for his entrance to be touched again. "Ohhh, please."

With that little nudge of spoken permission Byakuya lifts him from the floor of the bath against his erection. Ichigo's own fingers dig into his scalp tugging at the dark mane of hair he washed only a few moments ago. "Ichigo..." he whispers feeling lips sucking at his neck. His index finger swirls around in the water finding Ichigo's entrance. "Do you want me?"

"Yessss." he moans when Byakuya's finger nudges inside. "I want you, Byakuya." The stinging pain and the strangeness makes his jaw clinch on the noble's shoulder.

"Not so rough Ichigo." Byakuya hisses from the teeth digging at his skin. He moves his finger deeper enjoying the smooth tight channel opening up to him.

"More..." Ichigo's need is aroused so heavily he doesn't know what to do. Suddenly he turns around forcing Byakuya's finger out of him. Placing his hands on the wooden planks he bends over waiting for Byakuya to come up behind him and shove his- But he doesn't feel anything. "Byakuya?" He looks up to find at the side of the large bath pulling on a robe. "You are leaving?"

"Yes." Byakuya replies tying his belt around his waist.

"What the hell for?"

"I said I want to make you feel good. If I touch you right now I'll be too rough. I refuse to hurt you just to satisfy my needs." Byakuya quickly retreats from his private bathhouse sliding open several doors. Closing the last door behind him he drops to the floor panting heavily. Temptation that strong doesn't come around very often for him. "Don't go back in there." he tells himself swiping a hand down his face and feeling the heat coming radiating off his cheek.

Back in the bathwater Ichigo stands still confused. He felt the desire literally seeping off Byakuya and into his skin. So why the hell did he leave? It's really annoying, and he isn't the type of guy to just let it go. If there is a problem, talking about it is the only way to fix it. "I'm not letting him get away with it." Ichigo grabs a white robe wrapping it around his body and marches out the door Byakuya did. Finding a row of panels open and one at the end slightly cracked he pads down the hallway. "Smug son of a-" reaching the final door his hand lifts to fling it open when he sees Byakuya on the floor. The dark-haired captain of the Gotei thirteen is such a sight Ichigo's amber eyes grow wide.

Byakuya's deep wine colored robe is hanging off one shoulder, his belt lays haphazardly across a pale thigh. Swallowing a knot in his throat he continues to stare, moving his eyes over the finely sculpted chest down to a firm abdomen. What really surprises Ichigo the most is what Byakuya is doing. Long delicate fingers are wrapped around his cock caressing supple looking skin up and down in smooth deliberate strokes. Byakuya looks hot, intense and sexy sitting there with perfect posture doing an imperfect thing. _"Oh..." _Ichigo continues to watch Byakuya, his own erection poking at the linen robe he messily tied around his still damp body.

Mesmerized, Ichigo's mouth waters, so absorbed in the way Byakuya's hand is gently tugging his cock he can't help wanting to touch his own. Just as his hand move down to the tent in his clothes a door suddenly opens and Ichigo dashes around the corner to hide. _"Oh, this is really bad... I think I like him. I want to touch him."_

* * *

_Ok I will update this again this month =) sorry for the delay but I'm overloaded with requests and fics atm. Love you all Fuzzi_


	8. Kiss Me GrimmIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**For Midnight Tune my cute Korean friend who is so very dear to me.**

**Grimmjow/Ichi AU**

"_**Kiss Me."; Yaoi edit**_

_**Part one; "Eh?"**_

The stage is illuminated with different colored lights as bodies sway together in a sea of people enjoying the trance music of the bar. Grimmjow is there among the mob with his arms folded in front of his chest, the tight black shirt with the word security in bold white almost glows under the neon lights. His pale blue eyes travel the crowd checking on the various _canary's_ in the dangling cages.

The canary's are the dancers employed by the bar owner. They just dance in the bird cages and entice the crowd like eye candy. Every night there is always so dumb fuck who tries to touch a canary. Either getting too drunk to control themselves or their fantasies just get them so worked up they grab at the 'little birds'. And that is where Grimmjow comes in. He is in charge of protecting the canary's, if one gets hurt it's his ass on the line with the owner.

However... there is one he admits to keeping track of more than the others. Flicking his eyes over to the large black cage in the center of the dance floor he sees the long orange-haired bird moving to the music lost in his own world. Ichigo has been his one and only friend since Junior High. Grimmjow doesn't make friends but Ichigo sort of forced his friendship on him stepping in between Grimmjow's father and the knife meant for him. How could he leave him alone after that? No fucking way... that is how.

Moving his eyes down Ichigo's bare chest he avoids the scar on his left shoulder. _"You aren't a canary..." _It pisses him off seeing Ichigo in that black cage, but he has his reasons. Ichigo has to pay for his sister's medical treatment. Turning away he glances at the woman with long orange hair in the white cage. Her face stricken with a fear so deep her eyes water with tears. "Now that's a canary."

Stepping through the crowd he yanks a slobbering drunk away from her cage and stands there for a few minutes. "No touching allowed." The man sulks away after glaring an eye at Grimmjow. "White canary, you alright?"

"Ahhh, yes Grimmjow-san!" Orihime perks up putting her hands behind her back. "T-Thank you for your hard work!"

"Tone it down a bit. You know the customer's respond to all those tears."

"Hai~!" she grins for a moment before whirling around and allowing her knees to buckle and she drops to her knees as she looks at the various people crowding her cage. Looking at each one directly in the eyes she let's her lower lip quiver. And the response is a healthy swoon from the onlookers.

"_She has them eating out of her hand. Clever woman." _Moving on to the next cage he checks on Ichigo again. _"He is just standing there... and they love it." _Swishing his eye over to the blue cage he frowns. God damn it. "Blue canary!"

"What!"

"Do something before you get fired. No one is watching!"

"Kurosaki isn't doing anything! Why should I!"

"Bastard." Grimmjow clutches Ishida's white uniform and cracks his head to the metal frame of the cage. "Yes, but no one is bothering to watch you. If they don't watch... they don't pay. DO something!"

"Fine!" Ishida pulls out his bow and arrow from the chest below and starts firing off arrows while cursing in German. Instantly girls swarm the cage and start screaming. "Happy?" he says pushing up his glasses with his middle finger.

"Fucking thrilled, you anal twat." Once again Grimmjow's eyes move to Ichigo and the tan skin he is sharing with the room. "Don't try to be him, Blue. You ain't got what he does."

"And what is that?" Ishida spits back clutching the blue bars of his cage.

"That." Grimmjow says pointing a finger to Ichigo's black cage to Ichigo turning toward the throng of people on the north side of the cage and wrinkling his brow.

"Kurosaki isn't doing anything."

"It's the moe scowl... girls, guys... in-betweeners they all fucking love it." Hell even Grimmjow thinks Ichigo is sexy.

"He looks pissy and people go all wild." Ishida fumes dropping his bow on the floor of the cage. "I hate you Kurosaki!"

"Take it up with the owner, Blue." Grimmjow laughs looking around the large round dance floor. The crowd is pushing and shoving for a closer look at Ichigo. Grimmjow quickens his pace to get the the black cage. "Oi! Don't touch."

Suddenly something changes in the air, creepy, imperceptible to the excited dancers, the weird feeling makes the short blue hair stand at the back of his neck. The double doors to the club open and two men appear. The music is silenced and an eerie hush falls over the crowd as the dark-haired man slowly walks into the bar.

"_Shit... it's number four. It's Ulquiorra." _Grimmjow studies the man's pale face trying to see what he is doing here when it suddenly becomes clear. _"This is bad... he is looking at which one?" _Sea foam green eyes move from the orange-haired girl to Ichigo. _"No, they said they wouldn't take Ichigo. The council said he was allowed to choose!" _With a growing sense of dread Grimmjow ponders what to do.

"Ulquiorra-san!" The streak of blonde appears in front of the small group. "What brings you here?" Kisuke opens up his hand fan and looks directly behind him to Grimmjow's tall frame. _"Get him out of here now!" _

"_On it!" _Grimmjow has heard enough he slips through the crowd, moves behind Ichigo's cage and unlocks it. Yanking him out, he covers his mouth and uses the owners distraction to jerk Ichigo into a back room.

"I was not informed a canary would be taken at this time. I'm afraid I have no replacement. Please comeback tomorrow~!"

Ichigo grumbles as he is shoved inside a back room with bottles of liquor stored floor to ceiling. "Grimmjow, what the hell is going on?" Ichigo says pushing away Grimmjow's hand from his mouth.

"Shut-up and listen!" Grimmjow pushes Ichigo against the wall and leans close to him. "You are just a canary to them, but to me..."

"Who are those people?" Never once has he seen Grimmjow afraid... not even when he was cornered on the school roof that time and they were outnumbered ten to two.

"They aren't people Ichigo..." Grimmjow pulls on the necklace hanging from his neck and breaks the silver band in two pieces. "Kiss me." he says putting a strong hand on Ichigo's chin.

"Well... this is kinda fast for me." Ichigo blushes crimson trying not to make eye contact with Grimmjow. "We have been friends for like-"

"It has to be!" They are coming, he can literally feel Ulquiorra's steps coming around the corner and his hand reaching for the doorknob. "You have to kiss me right now! Do it!"

"Gah... this is a whole different kind of peer pressure." he grumbles back, his eyes tilting down to Grimmjow's lips. Yet, the urgent tone of his voice makes him remember that Grimmjow is his best friend.

"He is here." Grimmjow whispers in an almost desperate voice. "Ichigo please I don't want to lose you."

His brow perks and something inside him gives in. "I better get a damn good explanation for this!" Ichigo clamps his eyes shut and presses his mouth against Grimmjow's lips.

He acts fast, hearing the door knob turning. Lifting the broken piece of metal to Ichigo's ear he allows a fang to grow in his mouth and sinks it into trusting soft flesh. _"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Ichigo."_

Ichigo's large amber eyes pop open in shock as the pain from Grimmjow's kiss streaks a strange sensation up his spine. Feeling a pinch at his ear he tries to pull away from the kiss when something is put in his hand.

"My right ear." Grimmjow mutters just as the door slides open. Lifting a wide eye to the dark-haired figure walking in he feels the earring clamp down and Grimmjow seals the spell by kissing Ichigo hard and fast.

"I see." Ulquiorra watches Grimmjow kissing the orange-haired man with a tight jaw. "Number six has chosen a canary." Turning to leave his green eyes focus on the overwhelmingly sultry expression on Ichigo's face and the shaking nervous hand lifting to touch Grimmjow's waist. "I see." Pausing he shifts his gaze to Grimmjow's. "I was sent to collect. This canary wasn't to be mine."

Grimmjow breaks the kiss and nudges Ichigo to stand behind him. "Who?"

"He without a number."

"_Shit..." _Grimmjow gulps in dread. "You take him, you might as well kill me."

Ichigo's eyes grow wide. What the hell are they talking about?

"My orders were retrieval. I am not allowed to complete my mission. I must report this." Ulquiorra vanishes from sight. _"Run..."_

"_Thanks, Ulquiorra."_

"_It's meaningless to run... but you will anyway and I will be forced to hunt you. This makes us even Grimmjow."_

"_Yeah. We are even."_

_**Ten minutes later;**_

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on!" Ichigo grumbles being pushed to a bar stool by Grimmjow. With the bar suddenly closed only Kisuke, and Grimmjow, Ishida, and Orihime are lingering around the long bar.

"Kurosaki-san~ I have someone difficult news for you to accept." Urahara says snapping a finger and a large white projection screen appear. "Vampires are real! Surprise~!"

"Eh?" Ichigo's right eye twitches as old pictures of bats with fangs dance across the screen and a group of townspeople follow them with wooden stakes. "I'm... going home." He stands up only to be pushed back down by Grimmjow.

"Sit down and listen." he says pointing a finger at Ichigo. "This is important."

"As I was saying vampires are real. They live among us just like everyone else but there are a few tiny rules and regulations." Kisuke continues lifting a wooden cane up to the little cartoon characters dancing about. "Rule number one; never drink from another vampires canary."

"Canary..." Ichigo suddenly feels uncomfortable. "I thought it was just a nickname?"

"Rule number two; Only Espadas may chose a canary for a wife and claim them with a ring."

"Oh hey, I have an earring." Ichigo says flicking the dangling silver metal on his earlobe. "Is that what you mean?"

"Ohhh~!" Orihime bounds over to Ichigo and cranes his neck toward her breasts to get a closer looks. "Ohhhhhh~! You are a-a-"

"Wife!" Ichigo stands up with his mouth gaping opening. "Oi! Grimmjow you bastard! Who said I was alright with being your wife! I'm a guy damn it! Male!"

Grimmjow ignores him and starts stuffing pretzels in his mouth. He doesn't care, he is just glad to have Ichigo around a little longer.

"Which brings us to rule three; Only a higher number espada may challenge for the right to take a... _wife_." Kisuke gives Ichigo a wide smile.

"Stop calling me that!" He grabs the chair and starts to chuck it at Grimmjow. "Grimmjow I'm gonna kill you!"

"Oooooh~!" Orihime instantly starts to daydream. "It's all so wonderful! Kurosaki-san and Grimmjow-san can order a dinner for two now." Pulling out her calculator she begins to tally how much they will save on groceries. "Sharing a dish is so romantic. Not to mention economical."

"Oi!"

"Kurosaki as a wife..." Ishida pushes his glasses up on his nose enjoying the whole conversation a little too much. "I think it fits his personality." He frowns seeing a button hanging from his jacket and pulls out his sewing kit to fix it.

"Oi! Take it back damn it! I only kissed you because you made that-that face!"

"Kyaaa~! They kissed!" Orihime exclaims touching her face. "It's true love. A bit sudden but I can clearly see Grimmjow-san and Kurosaki-san's love is pure!"

"Pure?" Grimmjow rolls his eyes at Inoue. "You weren't there for that kiss, Hime." Stepping behind Orihime he wraps an arm around her shoulder. "Ichi used tongue."

"KYAA~!"

"I DID NOT!" Ichigo begins to seethe in anger, his face turning dark crimson. "Unmarriage! I undo it!" he yells grabbing the earring and starting to yank it from his ear when Urahara grabs his wrist.

"Kurosaki-san... don't be so hasty." Kisuke says pointing the chair with his hand fan. "Relax."

"HAHAHA!" Grimmjow tilts his head up and laughs. "We ain't married you moron! Urahara is fucking with you."

"The earring?" Ichigo stomps his foot and points at his ear. "What about the earring!"

"It just means your are under my protection and the other espada can't touch you." Grimmjow cackles smacking a hand to the table. "Like I would make you my little wifey. Tch."

"Well... technically speaking those above Grimmjow in hierarchy could challenge to take Kurosaki-san from you."

"They could try." Grimmjow glares at Kisuke for saying that. "I would kill them all."

Ichigo grows quiet at the resolve in Grimmjow's voice. Sitting back down in the chair he gathers his composure and struggles with that kiss they shared. It wasn't friendly... it felt like the start of another that should be followed by another, and another. _"Is this some kind of vampire ability? Asshole!"_

"We have to leave Urahara."

"Leave? You can't make a compromise with Ulquiorra-san?"

"My little canary wasn't meant for Ulquiorra."

"I see." Kisuke ducks behind the bar and pulls out a long narrow box. "Would you like me to return this to you, Grimmjow-san?"

"Finally! My pantera!" Bounding over to the bar he puts a hand on the box and sighs. "The way I see it. There are two options. One I kill everyone who comes here or two we run." Glancing at Ichigo he already knows the answer. "This ain't their problem Ichigo."

"Yeah." Rising from the chair Ichigo follows Grimmjow to the door. If they stay here... then Inoue, Urahara-san, and Ishida would only be hurt. "Later!" He waves a hand in the air vanishing through the double-doors with Grimmjow.

* * *

Part one! enjoy^^


	9. Lessons KisukeIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Kisuke/Ichi hope u like it =D HUGS!**

_**When the student is ready, the master appears. ~Buddhist Proverb **_

_**Lessons**_

"I don't want to go in there." Ichigo starts to turn around and stomp back into his bedroom when the door suddenly opens. Oh, Crap. Too late.

"Oh, Kurosaki-san?" Kisuke rubs at his eyes. "Are you ready for your first lesson?"

"Um... well. Nope not really." He can't do it. He can't possibly learn the art of seduction from Urahara. The problems started before just after high school. Guys started coming onto him and Ichigo just froze in terror. It's not that he doesn't _want_ to do it, he just doesn't know _what_ to do. His body get's all... stupid and then he ends up breaking up with every boyfriend he has ever had. Being alone and miserable isn't so bad. He is setting a new standard for abstinence. Yes! That works! He is waiting... and waiting for the right guy to do... _that_ stuff with. _"I'll just die a virgin." _Yup, that is an acceptable alternative to asking that blonde pervert for help.

"I'll be gentle." Kisuke grins from under his green and white striped hat. Oh how he loves to pick on Ichigo. Having him for a roommate is the best thing to ever happen to him. Ichigo is a never ending source of entertainment. "Come inside my room."

Ichigo is doomed...

After being yanked inside Kisuke's room the door is shut and he feels a hand guiding him toward the bed. Taking one look at the rumpled covers Ichigo turns sharply to sit in a chair.

"I don't mind if you sit on my bed." Urahara takes off his dark green shirt tossing it to the floor. "I actually prefer it."

"I-I'm safer over here thanks." Ichigo swallows nervously, his eyes slanting to the floor to avoid staring at Urahara's bare chest. His ultimate nemesis has got to be this man. So tall and pale and gorgeously blonde, but there is a drawback.

"Let's get nakie!"

He is a raging pervert. Why! Why does it have to be Urahara teaching him? _"Because... Rukia told him I have performance anxiety. Damn her!"_

"Kurosaki-san, if you don't want to do this..."

"I'm tired of being alone on Friday nights." he mumbles. "Let's just get this over with. Teach me how to you know..."

"Have sex, make love, bumping the doughnut hole?" Oh he could go on. Kisuke loves to see Ichigo blush, but then his little virgin might lose his nerve and he can't have that. It took him three years of being his roommate to get Ichigo just to step foot into his room. Urahara has spent way too many nights thinking about Kurosaki-san's face, warm looking tan body, and even the adorable little scowl he makes on his mind as he masturbates. _"Kurosaki-san is so kawaii!"_

"I'm out of here!" Ichigo darts from the chair heading for the door.

"Lesson one..." Urahara puts a hand to the door blocking Ichigo's retreat. "Kissing." He places the tip of his index on Ichigo's chin gently. "It's all about the right amount of pressure." Kisuke grazes his lips over Ichigo's, his eyes lowering to mere slits. He waits until Ichigo closes his eyes to return his lips to the soft open mouth next to him.

Ichigo doesn't understand... why is this kiss making him chill? The gentleness is surprising from Urahara. He can't remember him ever being this nice to be around. That isn't true, Kisuke is actually the nicest guy he knows. Ichigo could have picked just about any of his friends to ask for help, but Urahara-san would be the only one he would say yes too.

"Kurosaki-san..."

"Hmm?"

"You need to kiss back or this is pointless." It isn't pointless for Kisuke. His eyes have followed Ichigo intensely since he moved into his apartment. It's like finally getting to the Super Bowl and winning after three years in a row of loosing. No way is he going to let his trophy just waltz off the field. Tackle, tackle! But in a nice way... His mind suddenly lurches to a stop, Ichigo begins kissing him back. The shy lips moving against his are like a delicious reward for being so patient. Want, need increases. Deepening the kiss he opens his mouth lightly sucking on Ichigo's lower lip.

Ichigo is feeling his lower lip being so sensually caressed, he moans into Kisuke's mouth. This isn't scary like it was with other guys. It feels natural and is so comforting. He could enjoy this... yes he certainly could.

Ohhh, yes he heard that little sound. It sent a thrill through him. Kisuke slips his tongue inside that gasping mouth searching for heat and moisture. Ichigo isn't just good to kiss, he is incredible. Warm and wet, he strokes his tongue to the top of the hot mouth.

Their touching tongues sends electricity crawling over Ichigo's skin. Suddenly the room feels so... hot. He can't understand why he has been so reluctant with Urahara. He feels good, better than good and it's strangely relaxing being with someone who is more assertive. His hands lift on their own accord, wrapping around Kisuke's neck to bring the man closer.

He steps between Ichigo's legs to rub his chest against him, pressing the younger man to his door. Oh dear... this is difficult. He wants him so badly his erection is... Whoa! Kisuke be a good boy! "Lesson one..." Kisuke exhales a breath breaking the kiss. "clear."

"Oh, thank god..." Ichigo darts out the door making a mad dash into his room and locks the door. "My cock is killing me." he gasps yanking at his pants to get them unzipped. His shoulders droop as he releases the aching member from the tight space of his jeans. This is terrible. How can he finish learning how to seduce a boyfriend if he is the one getting freaking seduced by his teacher! He wobbles around his bed heading for the shower he shares with Grimmjow. The flat they live in is dorm style with rooms set up in pairs. Ichigo just has the unlucky fate of sharing a bathroom with a guy who loves to screw in the shower. "What is up with that?" Doesn't he get... wrinkly? The sock on Ichigo's side of the bathroom door makes his brows wrinkle. And... he isn't even in the damn shower. Groaning he drops onto his bed, looking away from the bulge in his pants he tries to distract himself with a manga.

"Grimmjow... oh god you are going to break off the tile."

"Hehe... wouldn't be the first time."

"Alright damn it!" Throwing the book on the floor he marches out of the room, but looks down seeing the big tent in his pants. Returning to his room, he grabs the manga and puts it over his crotch. Limping past Chad's door Ichigo can hear his bed creaking, walking across the hall he starts to turn the knob on Renji's door but the huge sign makes him think twice.

"_Knock and you die... it's Rukia's weekend off!"_

One hope left... walking over to Ishida's room he doesn't hear, see, or notice anything leading to sex. No way four eyes is doing anyone... he is so damn boring. Opening the door he freezes in shock. The color drains from his face and he slams the door. "I can't unsee it... it's just..." Shaking his head he comes to Urahara's door and makes a hasty retreat. Is it totally bizarre that Kisuke and Ichigo are the only guys not having sex in the whole flat right now? He bumps into someone and holds a hand over his crotch. "I don't know why Ishida had a red ping pong ball in his mouth!"

"They are already that far?" Ulquiorra moves past Ichigo and puts his hand on the doorknob.

"_That far... meaning there is more? And why would Ulquiorra go in there?" _Clearing his throat, Ichigo shrugs the image from his mind. "Oh Ulquiorra can I use your shower?"

"Yes, I will be quite busy with-"

"Don't tell me!" Ichigo holds a hand up. "Thank you for letting me use the shower." Turning back around he vanishes inside Ulquiorra's room and opens the connecting bathroom. Glancing around he narrows his eyes at all the stainless steel fixtures and shiny surfaces. "This is bullshit!" he yells, his voice echoing all the way into the next room.

Urahara's eyes pop open, his hand lifting the distinctive green and white striped hat from his face. _"Ichigo?" _Nah, it couldn't be. It sounds like it came from his bathroom.

"Where is the tacky eighties linoleum and the leaky toilet! Why is this bathroom awesome and mine is smells like Grimmjow's armpit?"

"Ho~?" Stepping across the room to his bathroom door, he cracks open the door darting his eyes over to the steam-filled shower. Kisuke can see the outline of Ichigo's tight ass through the glass shower door. _"Ichigo.. your ass is perfection." _Biting down on his knuckle, he watches his roommate soaping up his body. The gleaming in his eye brightens as he sees Ichigo's hand begin moving in a steady rhythm near his waist.

"_Oh! He is touching himself."_ Kisuke suddenly presses his back to the wall clamping his hand over his mouth. _"Don't look! Don't look! Don't look!" _Oh, he totally does. Unable to stop himself he peeks back through the crack in the door, his eye lids becoming heavy while watching Ichigo stroking his cock like a professional. _"Ichigo-kun~ you are good at that." _No matter how much Urahara might want to go into that bathroom and help Ichi out. He won't. Nope he respects him way to much to ruin the trust he placed in him.

"Ahhh! Kisuke..."

And the respect is overrated. He can just buy Ichigo some flowers and a new video game to make up for the massive rape-fest that is about to take place._"He said my name!" _Kisuke opens the door and walks inside the bathroom with a huge grin on his face.

The wet orange head man in the shower doesn't notice until it's too late. Out of nowhere a Kisuke's face plasters to the glass wall. "Lesson two! Lesson two!"

"AHHHHH!" Jumping like a scared cat Ichigo's eye bulge out, then... he furrows his brows. "Urahara! G-Get out!" Ichigo yells, his face filling with heat.

"Please let me teach you..." he moans sliding his face down the glass. "You are touching..."

"I don't think-" But the glass door opens and a very, very naked Kisuke steps inside with a serious expression on his face. _"Don't look! Don't look! Don't look at his dick!" _Oh, but he does.. he looks down and stares at that long protruding- "C-C- I mean Kisuke." Ichigo shakes his head trying to look away, but it's kind of impossible. The long arching erection is pointing up in the air, the skin pale with dark veins running along it's length up to a round purplish-pink head. Looking closer Ichigo can see just a hint of white pre-come dripping from the tiny slit at the top. "Ohh, that's um your..."

"Lesson two; touching." Reaching out the blondes thing fingers wraps around Ichigo's member. "You want to start at the base and gently..." He slides up the velvety smooth hardness with just the right amount of pressure. "move up in long tender, but firm strokes." Kisuke continues to touch Ichigo's tan cock, moving his hand up and down. "Occasionally, touching the tip with your thumb."

Ichigo's face goes slack, the hand on him is slowly increasing it's pace sending tingling over his thighs and up his shaft. "Ahh." he whispers, his feet wobbling for balance. Backing into the blue tile behind him he shuts his eyes lost in the pleasure wrapping around him. A wet sensation slicking over his cock head makes his eyes pop back open. Looking down, Urahara is on his knees with his tongue licking seductively at his cock, them suddenly he is engulfed by those pink lips into a sea of wet heat. "AH!" Gritting his teeth he fights not to come right there, but the lust-filled blue eyes looking up at him keep him wanting more.

Pressing his mouth an inch further, Kisuke takes Ichigo's cock deeper inside his mouth. Careful to cover his teeth with his lips, flattening his tongue around the hard shaft, while he runs his hands up Ichigo's legs touching him.

Ichigo is stunned, he can't look away from from the sight of his cock vanishing inside that very, very sensual mouth, Kisuke's mouth. But it feels so good inside there he can't help but slide his fingers around Urahara's head massaging small circles in his damp gorgeously blonde hair. "I-Isn't this m-more than t-touching... like swall Ah!" The sudden pleasure is more than he can take. His back arches, his toes curling in intense pressure. "C-Coming!" Ichigo groans trying to pull away, but the man has a firm grip on his hips forcing him to come into the back of Kisuke's throat. "Ngggh!" he huffs sliding down the tiled wall, his cock popping from it's warm prison. "Oh my god."

Rising from the floor the blonde man steps under the refreshing spray letting out a light sigh. The water crashes against his toned chest and down his flat belly to coat his cock in warmth. Its difficult to keep under the shower with Ichigo so close by. The minutes tick by as he washes his body fully aware of the younger man's eyes on him. The lessons seems strange now. Kisuke has always liked Ichigo. However, now that he has kissed him and touched him. He feels like his emotions are building into something stronger, something real. A warm hand slides down his side. It's Ichigo drawing near. Kisuke is afraid if he is embraced by Ichigo his own feelings might come spilling out only to swirl down the drain under his feet. But as that large warm hand moves over his chest he curses at himself for being so damn greedy. "Touch me more." he begs. It's better to take what he can get from these moments.

"Like this?" Sliding his hand down Kisuke's taut chest he slips a hand around his cock.

"Yesss." he moans, as Ichigo's lips press to his shoulder blade, his breath hitching when long fingers slips along his hard length.

"Kisuke... do you know why I picked you?" he whispers near Kisuke's ear, his lips brushing a soft blonde hair. "Because I wanted you."

It feels good now, not like a favor or a lesson but the two of them finally confessing something both already knew.

But this isn't the right place. Kisuke takes Ichigo by the hand leading him into his room and shutting door. "Here is better." he says claiming Ichigo's lips again, his hands moving up to cup his chin.

Ichigo tilts into the kiss meeting him with desire, his hands moving up and down Kisuke's back delighting in the feel of his strong muscles. Sliding up to his shoulders and the down to his lower back to rest on a firm backside, his fingers caress everything in their path.

A small content murmur whispers from Kisuke's lips as he grips Ichigo's slim hips. Pulling his body flush with his wet skin connects in an incredibly heated caress. He softly bites on the plump lower lip in his mouth and allows his fingers to travel upwards, across the orange haired man's defined abs and higher, until he discovers small hardened peaks.

Ichigo shivers in response, the pleasure racing up his spine, reminding him that he is new at this, but his partner is someone he trusts.

Again he pulls lightly on that deliciously tan body, keeping their tongues entwined while he backs them towards his bed. Ichigo follows him happily roaming his hands anywhere and everywhere he can think of.

Soon as their backs hit the bed Kisuke rolls over on top of Ichigo planting a trail of kisses down his chest. And he is pleased with Ichigo's response. Hands move over his body searching, and touching, pinching lightly, and then finally his entire arms circle Kisuke holding him tight against him. Their hips hitch, rubbing together, their moans feeding the building passion between them.

"One... second." Kisuke is reluctantly released. He leans over to his night stand and pulls out a bottle of lube and tosses it on the bed next to Ichigo. Without missing a beat he returns to kissing the warm tan skin of Ichigo's chest.

"Ohhhh." Letting out a low groan Ichigo arches his back and opens his legs to allow Kisuke closer.

"Please Kisuke." he pants, feeling his cock stiffen back to full size.

"On your side." he says moving back on his knees and waiting for Ichigo to turn. "Perfect." Crawling over his partner he slides his body up behind him and holds him close. "I'm right here."

"I'm glad it's you." Ichigo says putting a hand behind him to touch Kisuke's hip. His right eye lid shuts feeling the cold wetness of the gel being spread over his opening.

"Ichigo..." he whispers into Ichigo's ear while he coats his cock with lube. "I've wanted this a long time."

"Me too. Oh wow..." he shutters as a finger circles his entrance, the sensitive spot sending a streak of pleasure through him. "Ohhh that feels good."

Kisuke leans on an elbow and takes his time moving his index finger over the puckered skin enjoying the sounds coming from the man next to him. With his own cock bobbing so close by the blonde haired man occasionally moves his finger away to rub the head against Ichigo's opening. The delicious gasp from his partner, and the tingling just make him delirious for more.

"Ohh god." Ichigo wiggles his hips backwards trying to feel that wide hardness, only to feel a finger nudging it's way inside him. "Mmm."

Craning his neck towards Kisuke he opens his mouth to ask for a kiss and is delighted when a hungry mouth covers his.

They kiss, their tongues meeting in a heated bliss, both so anxious to experience the other.

Kisuke slips a second finger inside Ichigo's tight passage and begins to stroke in and out adding more gel when needed. The mouth on his kisses harder, their lips wet and swollen.

"Oh it's good like this, Kisuke."

Suddenly the fingers are gone and he holds his breath as Kisuke's cock begins to nudge its way inside.

"Alright." Ichigo replies, clamping his eyes shut at the stinging pain. Then something shifts and he feels himself Kisuke's cock slides deep inside, his body gives a tremor of pleasure.

Laying his head on a tan shoulder he is careful to hold still. He keeps moving his fingers down Ichigo's body, occasionally stroking his cock and touching his cheek. "You feel so good." he whispers sliding his fingers down Ichigo's side returning to rubbing his cock.

"Ahh!" he moans as a chill sweeps down his spine. It feels good, so good his own body is starting to tremble. He can't help move his hips just a bit to let Kisuke know he wants more now. "Please..."

His hips begin a gentle pace needing to feel everything, to sink into the crushing pressure and savor it. "Ahhhh." he groans, pulling halfway out before easing back in. "Ichigo..." Kisuke nuzzles at Ichigo's neck the heat between them increasing steadily with his rhythm.

"Ohhh!" he can only moan a response, his body is busy moving against Kisuke's cock. Ichigo's fingers instantly clench at the sheets, the pleasure coursing out of control as his leg is bent at the knee and lifted. Sucking in shallow breaths, he is thrust into harder.

Shifting his hips, Kisuke's focuses on his movements, the sweat dripping down his back. The first twinge of his orgasm begins in his thighs. His hand reaches around Ichigo to stroke his cock, the long velvet steel pulsating in his hand. "Come with me?"

"Yes!" It happens fast and fierce. Both men grinding on the other with their jaws tight, their bodies convulsing in sync. Panting for breath Ichigo senses Kisuke's cock harden. "Ahhhh!"

In a final thrust Kisuke lurches forward grabbing onto Ichigo and holding him as he spills inside him. He watches him carefully for a few moments after. His panting chest and flushed face giving Ichigo a satisfied look. Lifting the corner of his mouth he whispers in his ear something and is thrilled at the nodding of his orange head. "Lesson 3; clear!"

* * *

I had a lot of fun with the one. I hope you did too! Please review! HUGS Fuzzi


	10. Undeniable ChadIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Chad/Ichi by request =D**

_**Undeniable**_

When do you decide to tell someone how you feel about them? You move in together right after high school and things go so smooth it's difficult to risk spoiling the comfortable atmosphere between you with desperate emotions like love. Best friends, roommates, you just let the happy days roll past you with a simmering longing in your heart for more. Two years flicker by while the effort to remain the person they want you to be becomes harder and harder.

Change is terrifying.

Chad plops down on the sofa with a white bath towel over his head pondering his choices. Another day is about to end and the weight of his feelings will continue to strangle him from the inside out. The moment you say those words it changes everything and you can't turn back the hands of time. Cold water drops trickle down his face and hit his bare shoulders.

The front door opens, Ichigo blusters past Chad and into the kitchen. The shuffling sounds of his footsteps makes Chad want to smile. Such a noisy person has wondered effortlessly into his heart. Lifting a hand, he pulls away the towel from his head and exhales a long, silent, breath.

Tonight is his favorite night. Thursday's Ichigo always stays home and they order a pizza, talk, and just spend time together. On this night, Ichigo won't even answer his phone. Chad likes that so much about Ichigo; the way he can make you feel like the most important person in his life. Seemingly, allowing nothing to come between their night. And Chad loves this night, this time, and the hugeness of just existing in the same small apartment with him.

"I'm starving." Ichigo says, pulling out a bottle of water from the cooler and twisting the small blue cap off. "Hey, Chad I was thinking..."

Chad doesn't speak up, he listens to what Ichigo is about to say with a tight feeling in his chest._ "Is he going to find another boyfriend? It has been a few months since Ichigo broke up with his last lover."_ That must be what he is going to say. It was bound to happen eventually. It's just... Chad likes having this person all to himself. Sure it's a little selfish, but once you get used to someone it's impossible to not want them around more and more. _"I'm not ready to let the feelings go yet"_

"How about we do something different tonight?"

"And do what, Ichigo?" Without waiting for Ichigo to finish his thoughts Chad rises from the sofa to get a bottle of water too. _"Are you going to take away our times together?"_

"Hmm, Let's see." Ichigo slides open a drawer and pulls out a phone book. Flipping through a few pages he feels Chad pass him by and open the refrigerator door. "Wanna order Chinese food, instead of pizza?" he asks, turning his head to look over his shoulder.

The bottle of water drops from Chad's hand and he exhales a strangled breath of air. Is that the change? Because that's not bad... he can handle that.

"Chad, are you alright?" Ichigo picks up the clear plastic bottle that rolls over to his foot. "You seem like something is on your mi-"

Suddenly, before Chad can stop himself he tugs Ichigo into his arms. "I don't care what we eat. Order anything you want, Ichigo."

Stunned at the solid form wrapping around him, Ichigo blinks wide-eyed. "Oh..." It's not new. Ichigo has known how Chad feels for a while, suspected the growing attraction. He just didn't want to do anything unless Chad was willing to show an interest. There is nothing worse than being on a different page than the person you like. It's cost Ichigo two relationships in the past. "Finally." The warmth behind him, supporting him spreads up his back drawing at him to lift his head. His shoulders tremble slightly and his head tilts to rest on a broad shoulder. Then, slowly, he turns around, lifting his eyes to Chad's face. Seconds tickle past the two men standing silently in the small kitchen as they search each others eyes before Ichigo leans up and allows his lips to press against Chad's warm mouth. Instantly his senses are blissfully pulsating as desire courses through him. Their arms wrap slowly around the other, as if savoring the feelings suddenly surfaced with incredible intensity.

Chad fights the strongest urge to close his eyes under the wave of relief from Ichigo's warm response. Lips are caressed by a soft, hungry mouth, tongues search out and find each other. The kiss is an incredible release of the pent up lust. All the wasted time suddenly seems so ridiculous... What the hell did they wait so long to do this for?

Panting, longing, and now hopeful, Chad breaks the kiss to look down at Ichigo's pink wet lips, and flushed cheeks. "You look good this way." he says in a low quiet tone almost afraid of breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah?" Ichigo responds with a playful smirk. "I could look better." Curling his fingers around the hem of his t-shirt Ichigo peels it off and tosses it to the floor. "How good?" he teases watching Chad's gaze travel slowly down his bare chest, the lust-filled look becoming more intense as it reaches the bulge in his blue jeans. "Should I keep going?"

"Mmm." Chad lowers his eyes again more than happy to stare at the fine muscles of Ichigo's tan chest. Unbelievably those tempting tan fingers of Ichigo's move over his fly unbuttoning, unzipping, undoing Chad's last shred of self-control. "Let me see you, Ichigo." he mutters, impatiently yanking down his own pants and dropping them to the floor.

The corner of Ichigo's mouth lifts, the excitement just coiling in his stomach for what's to come. Pulling down his jeans he lets them slide down his legs and his boxers following after in a pile he quickly steps out of and toward Chad. Now naked he moves his hands down Chads solid chest until he reaches the soft material of his underwear. There poking a couple of inches above the waistband is the large bulbous head of Chads dark glistening cock. Instantly the thought of that pushing into him makes his mouth water. "My room. Now."

Led into Ichigo's bedroom Chad focuses on the most perfect round bottom lightly swaying in front of him. The creamy soft skin moves while Ichigo pulls down the covers on his bed. Driven into a mental corner Chad steps toward Ichigo and cups both ass cheeks in his palm giving each a firm squeeze.

"Ahhh!" he groans wantonly, "And I thought I'd have to encourage you the whole way." Rocking his hips toward the tall man behind him he is rewarded with another squeeze this time harder and lifting him almost off his feet. Opening his mouth Ichigo starts to speak, yet the words come out in a jumble feeling Chad's palms spread his cheeks wide and a course wet tongue slick a hot path up his entrance. "Oh My g-" Again the tongue moves tickling and teasing, drenching, and nudging in all the right places. Instantly his body buckles, and Ichigo drops face first into the soft white sheets. "Mmm Chad..." he begins to moan, that thick tongue is pleasing him so well he can't keep quiet. Fingers grip his cheeks tugging him to groan, oh yes and that tongue is edging ever... so.. closely... to pushing inside inside. "Ohh please." he finds himself begging already. Already! So soon. Never has he begged so quickly to come before. "Chad please."

Chad answers with more licking and then adds suckling. Unwilling to stop and respond he instead gives the tight pink ring quivering under his breaths more affection. Up the side, and down through the middle to pause and tap his tongue goes. Round and round, then back to the center to jab finally penetrating.

"Ahh!" Ichigo's hips buck wildly, his cock trapped between his stomach and the sheet sprays come all over himself. "Oh fuck!" His heart jumps in his chest as he rocks his hips backwards. Suddenly restless and heated, he turns his face in the sheets and calls out to Chad, "L-Let me suck you. Please I need to."

Chad pulls away to sit on the bed, the panting disheveled expression on Ichigo's face causes a smile to lips. "You look even better now." he tells him, and spreads his long legs to let the flushed man closer. Lifting his hips he lets his underwear be removed and then watches intensely as Ichigo takes his cock in his hand. He knows, he is unusually large. He almost expects a panicked expression to flash across Ichigo's face, but to his delight nothing is said. Instead a pink tongue slides it's way up his shaft and swirls around the tip. "Ahh..." Then the hot rush of being slipped in his mouth makes him stop thinking and just relax. The licking is good, the wetness incredible, but it's the sucking that make his spine tingle. "Yes." he groans slipping his hands into Ichigo's soft orange hair to tugging him closer. "That's perfect." Moving his hips he begins popping in and out of that sultry place while forcing his eyes to stay on the burning amber ones pointed up at him. Erotic, sweet, and just a hint of longing... that is what Ichigo's eyes say while sucking him better than anyone has before. The spiraling nudge of release begins easing it's way up his cock making him panic. "I-Ichigo I don't want to come yet." he gasps, feeling his pulse race ahead of him. "Not so soon, Ichigo!" Pleading, aching, needing, his cock throbs out it's own desire. _"I can't stop it!"_

Everything goes blurry for Chad, he can only shudder as he comes shooting into Ichigo's snug, warm throat. With his chest rising and falling rapidly, he sits there stunned and forcing his eyes to focus. The orange headed man is moving about the room doing something and then in a flash of cold Chad feels his cock being slicked up with oil. Realizing with is happening he rises from the bed and claims Ichigo's lips in a kiss enjoying the taste of lips digging at him.

Their bodies press together reclining comfortably sideways. Muscle against muscle, thighs caressing on top of another as Chad rubs himself on Ichigo. Chad's hips hitch, his breath hissing out a pleased sigh from the ass rubbing seductively on his cock. The heat between their bodies builds yes, this is good. He pushes back then sending both to balance their palms against the wall. Ichigo feels Chad's hip press firm against his again this time he isn't willing to let him go so easily. Bending just enough he slips down the wall to line up with Chad's cock. "Ah!" he moans feeling the large slippery tip easing it's way inside. "Oh fuck it's big." His entrance is nudged, stretching to accommodate almost to his limit, despite the lube Chad's girth is much more than he is used too. "F-fuck..." and finally the pain vanishes as he surrenders by spreading open. Suddenly his entire body goes taught from the pressure, he lets his head dip to touch the wall.

"I love you, Ichigo." Chad manages to whisper leaning forward and burying his nose in Ichigo´s orange hair. Even now their closeness makes heat spread through his body with shocking speed, causing muscles to tense and his loins to tighten. He has to suppress a groan wanting to pass past his lips. Instead he braces his arms on both sides of Ichigo´s shoulders and lightly moves his hips.

Ichigo exhales a long groan, Chad's answer is to push against him again. "Ahhh." he moans again, his voice a little higher now. "Ahhh-Ahhh!"

It drives Chad's desire, hearing that little pleasured sound come out of Ichigo. His hips begin a nice steady rhythm, the tight, sweaty heat between them increasing with each thrust. Now buried deep inside, he moves his hips quicker and listens to more groans. It's tantalizing to know you please someone this much. He loves him, he has always loved him, will always love him. It's a perfect body, and perfect fit for him and he buries himself to the root letting his desires take over.

"Ah!" Ichigo's head lifts from the wall, and his face contorts blissfully. "There Chad." he gulps, and suddenly feels that large weight sliding in to strike the right spot. "Yes!" In and out Chad drives his cock with maddening accuracy. The fire inside Ichigo grows until all he can see and feel is Chad moving inside him rubbing at his insides until he is ready to burst. "C-Chad.."

On cue Chad reaches around to milk Ichigo's cock, the long throbbing length almost instantly shuddering in his grasp. Tan hips rock wildly against him, the snug channel wrapped around his cock clamps down on him so quickly he wraps his free hand around Ichigo's hips and holds him close. Unrestrained, with a loud cry Ichigo comes, vibrating against Chad's body. Lulled into a frenzy Chad pounds into Ichigo then, letting his body and his cock finally take what it needs. Faster, harder he pops his hips until his own climax spills out.

They collapse in a heap on the floor both panting and covered in a layer of sweat. Forcing his eyes to stay open Ichigo looks over at Chad and manages a goofy smile. "I think maybe... I changed my mind."

"What?" A sudden panic fills Chads chest with terror. Change isn't good it's scary and horrible...

"I do want pizza after all."

"_What was I thinking... Ichigo never changes. I like that about him the most."_

* * *

_**Hey hey hey~! I hope you liked it^^ It was VERY difficult so please toss me some yaoi loves ;D Fuzzi oh and I am taking requests for this series still =D **  
_


	11. about Sunshine JuuIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

"_**about Sunshine."**_

_**You've got your ball**__**  
**__**you've got your chain**__**  
**__**tied to me tight tie me up again**__**  
**__**who's got their claws**__**  
**__**in you my friend**__**  
**__**Into your heart I'll beat again**__**  
**__**Sweet like candy to my soul**__**  
**__**Sweet you rock**__**  
**__**and sweet you roll**__**  
**__**Lost for you I'm so lost for you **__**You come crash into me**__**  
**__**And I come into you**__**  
**__**I come into you**__**  
**__**In a boys dream... Dave Matthews**_

_**Chapter 1; Crash into me.**_

Dropping the white robe to a nearby lounge chair the tall pale skinned man stretches in front of a long indoor pool preparing to dive. Taking a moment to fix his lengthy white hair, Juushiro Ukitake braids it and pulls up into a thick rope then uses a sliver clip to fasten it behind his head. With his pre-swim ritual complete he is ready to exercise for the next fifteen minutes. Thirty minutes might be possible if he can shut out the shadow of his frowning assistant perched on a cushion within arms reach. Exhaling a deep breath he lifts off from the cement and prepares to leave behind the sounds of his phone ringing, and his assistant's disapproving voice. A minute of serenity is his reward as his body slips into the still water making a small splash.

Water is a powerful element. With a simple dive under everything around you blurs and distorts. Sharp sounds become dull and your body feels light as a feather in the wind. Juushiro craves to be taken away by the currents more than anything.

Swimming forward as far as his lungs will allow him, the silence of the pool soothes his worn spirits. If only he could stay under this glass like sheen forever, and not be required to break the surface. Inevitably the body makes it's own set of demands on Juushiro and he gives in. Lifting up his head above water he gulps at the air in defeat. Already his assistant is pointing at his watch and the phone is screeching out a new meeting. Is it fair that a tiny cell phone and a broody assistant can dictate his future?

"Ukitake-san, we are late for the brunch meeting with the studio."

"I'm always a little late." he mumbles looking out the large glass windows of his indoor pool his gaze drifts to the cloudy skyline. "It looks like rain."

~/~

Lost in the stacks of dirty dishes needing to be washed stands a tall orange-haired man with headphones blasting music into his ears. Humming along with one of his favorite songs, Ichigo Kurosaki quickly and carefully cleans red lipstick off a tea cup that costs more than he makes in a month. It's just a freaking cup, you drink out of it and that's it. Why the hell would anyone want one the costs so freaking much? Everything in this world has a value stamped on it. Homes, hot water, lighting, even our own time has a numerical value that begins ticking the moment we are born. "Soon they will figure out how to charge for fresh air."

"Oi!" Starrk says waving his hands in the air to get Ichigo's attention. "Aren't you late?!"

"Oh Shit! I _am_ late!" Ichigo yells with a glance at his boss's face. Jerking the headphones down to his shoulders he unties his apron and darts out the kitchen door. "Starrk, I'm free to take another shift this week, so call me if anyone doesn't show up."

"I'll see if Matsumoto wants to give up her Saturday morning. She is always trying to ditch anyway." The wavy brown haired manager scratches at his gotee following Ichigo into the employee changing room._ "He looks like if he was still for even a moment he would fall right to sleep."_ It's tiring just looking at a young man struggling to survive. "You sure you don't want a day off? You look like you could use the rest-"

"I'm twenty years old. I can can stay awake three days without sleep. I'm fine." he replies quickly tugging on his street clothes. "I need the hours." The rent is coming up, and the power bill... it's too much or he doesn't have enough. Somehow he is always comes up short of a comfortable level of survival.

But no one said survival should be cozy.

Zipping up his jacket he takes off his headphones tossing them into his locker dreading what is coming his way in a few short minutes. He is late picking her up from preschool for the fourth time. "Yuzu is going to kill me." Slamming his locker shut he brushes past Starrk and exits the kitchen making quick fluid steps to the dining area of the upscale restaurant. Normally he would exit through the back but he is running behind and only has about ten minutes to make the train to the school.

"For Miss Yuzu." Starrk says dangling the carryout bag in front of Ichigo's face with a cool glance over his shoulder. Playing like it's nothing special is the key to getting his stubborn man to accept his food. "Dinner and one of my best cakes."

"I can't take-"

"It's not for you." he grumbles tapping his right foot at Ichigo's typical refusal to let anyone help him. "For Yuzu-chan." Certain this is the only meal Ichigo might eat today annoys the shit out of Starrk. Damn it, just take it already.

"Thanks Starrk." Ichigo replies curling his fingers around the bag and biting away the shame stinging at his lower lip. They need this food, and Starrk must know it too. How pathetic. "Yuzu loves your cake."

"_Don't be sad. Not about this." _Unable to contain his heartache Starrk reaches out pulling Ichigo against his chest to hug him. Heavy with need to ease the weary heart of this important person he leans over him to breathe in a quick hint of his scent. "Ichigo... Ichigo..." His mind churns with a thousand different words, but it's too late to say the one thing he should have. "You don't have to do this all on your own. I-I could-"

"Am I supposed to just let you take care of us?" Ichigo says softly turning his head to look at the small group of customers taking their seats at a nearby table. "And then what? We pick up where we left off?" Gently pulling from Starrk's embrace Ichigo looks at the pristine hardwood floor feeling like the wind is shoving his heart farther away from this person. "Would I earn another stack of money on the nightstand again?" Yes, farther and farther away is where he feels it's for the best.

"I told you before that wasn't-"

"I know..." Ichigo whispers forcing his feet to propel him forward. It's too complicated, too achingly regretful how they began their relationship. It's impossible to salvage even if they might have developed real feelings, even though Starrk hadn't meant to treat him like a whore... even if he understood the money wasn't left there for him. Even though he did like Starrk so much. Even_ fucking_ though... damn it! A bad beginning is just a bad beginning and nothing can erase that.

Slipping through the restaurant his blurry eyes head for the bright yellow light of the door. So focused on escaping he doesn't notice the tall white-haired man rising from the seat on his right until it's too late. Ichigo's foot catches on the chair and in a sudden tangle of limbs he finds himself on top of a man staring into surprised olive colored eyes.

"Oh, I've become a pillow." Juushiro blinks taking in the unusal orange colored head resting for a moment on his chest. "Are you alright?" The head tilts up allowing him a look at the startled young man's face. He is handsome with warm brown eyes and golden skin, but the thing that draws the twenty-nine year old is the very smooth looking slightly pink lips. That mouth is tempting despite the understandable frown plastered on his face. _"What a cute little scowl."_

The long white hair, and the kind looking green of his large round eyes add to the beautiful pale skin of the man wearing a navy colored suit. "Oh wow... you are really pretty." Ichigo blurts out scrambling off the lean form under him. "I was in a hurry and didn't see you. This was totally my fault." he adds lifting out a hand to help him up from the hardwood floor. "I-I am so sorry!"

"HAHAHA! Did you hear that Juushiro? This young man thinks you are_ pretty_!" Shunsui Kyoraku smacks the table with a hand unable to hold back from laughing. "Ooof!" He groans feeling a swift kick to his heel by his wife of five years Lisa seated at his right. "Well, I didn't say it?!" Even though it's true... he wants to add but decides his lovely wife shouldn't like to hear that very much.

"Thank you." Juushiro replies with a warm smile sliding his hand into the flustered young man's. Their eyes meet briefly just a heartbeat of interest passes between them before his assistant steps between them and Ukitake is forced to let go of the heated hand wrapped around his.

"Apologize for offending Ukitake-sama!"

"I-I am truly sor-" Ichigo begins to say he is sorry to the forceful black haired man who has suddenly stepped in front of him.

"Ishida-kun," Juushiro puts a hand on his over protective assistant's shoulder. "He already apologized and I am not offended."

"Ukitake-san is your name?" Ichigo tilts his head looking around the hostile glare of _Ishida-kun_ to find the blushing white-haired man's warm smile. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki, and I apologize for bumping into you, but I am running very late." he says with a humble bow before quickly darting out the door. "Excuse me!"

"How rude." Ishida instantly pulls out his trusty lint brush and begins to clean at Ukitake-sama's sleeve. "I will complain to the management and make sure he is fired."

"Ichigo Kurosaki-kun." Juushiro softly mutters the name with his mind filling with curiosity as he waves Ishida back into his seat. He didn't even recognize him. How interesting. "Now, about the movie. Shun... I am not sure about playing another type-cast role."

"Sorry, Ukitake-san." Lisa interjects as a tall waiter appears to pour their drinks. Already the waiter is gawking at Juushiro in disbelief. It's nothing new, Juushiro Ukitake is a world class actor. Everyone knows his face. "We told the producers you were more interested in playing the edgeier role of Samon. But they are more convienced you should play the kind, supportive neighbor Kirie."

"I see." his eyes focus on the clear crystal goblet of ice water sweating and dripping with condensation down the side. Again he is given a nice safe role. Is this acting at all? If only he could see another side of himself. He might find something... something. "A single drop of water is clear. Ever wonder how ocean water is blue?"

"P-Pardon?" Lisa tilts her eyes to Shunsui in concern.

"It's nothing." he says nodding his head and lifting a hand for the contract. "When am I to report to the studio?"

"The preproduction is already under way." Lisa says taking back the paperwork and putting it away in her breifcase. Since becoming Uktiake-san's agent she hasn't seen his spirits this low. What could her and Shunsui do as his friends to support him more? Just watching him become less and less interested in acting makes her hurt for him. "You are expected to meet the cast in three weeks at Monte Carlo."

"Monte Carlo, huh?"

The fame started five years ago. Her husband and Juushiro were cast in a controvesival movie about a gay man falling for a straight-married man and having a tragic affair. Then the truth about Ukitake came out during an interview about him actually being homosexual. The press ate it up and made a huge success of the low budget film. Shunsui and Juushiro instantly became famous. They were offereed role after role of the same type of set up. Hollywood, being what it is lapped up the chance to make some money off what they felt was a fad.

The fad didn't end though. Juushiro became known as the infamous 'Perfect Uke' in the gay world and he was sought for every homosexual part that Hollywood could think up. The title wore at Juushiro and Lisa saw him go through several destructive relationships. Now he is alone in a big white mansion with only an assistant. Shun and Lisa have many times tried to pull him out of his glass house, but it seems to her after witnessing his recent behavior that something drastic must happen in Juushiro's world. "Ukitake-san... why don't you go on a vacation until then? Find a place to get away?"

Shunsui being Juushiro's closest friend since college nods in agreement, "Why not use our condo in Hawaii? A little sunshine... some waves... a beer or two. It might-"

"I'm fine." Ukitake dips a finger into the glass of water and watches it until it drops back into the goblet. Even a colorless drop can join the ocean becoming blue. How beautiful. "I don't have that much free time."

"Ukitake-sama, it is time to leave." Ishida says standing up and flipping open his phone to call the car around.

"You can't stay and eat, Juushiro?" Shunsui says with a hint of sadness in his voice. The irony about fame and friendship is Shunsui didn't care and put any effort into his career. As a result his roles come once a year and suit his pace fine. However, Juushiro took the fame to heart and tries to please his fans and everyone else around him. Everyone but himself. As Juushiro's fame grew and Shun's diminished finding time to meet is now difficult.

After leaving the restaurant Juushiro is ushered into a slick black limousine and whisked away to his next meeting. The busyness of his day doesn't really seem like a problem until the end of the day when he collapses alone in his palatial mansion. Instead of letting the reality of his lonliness surround him he sinks into the soft leather seat in the limousine in and exhales a long frustrated gasp. "Would you do me a small favor?" He asks turning to his assistant who is busy flipping through the daily agenda.

"Of course." The speckled man replies looking up from his list of duties.

"Can you cancel my appointments for tomorrow?" Juushiro asks slanting his eyes over to his assistant almost dreading the negative response that is about to come. He likes his assistant he doesn't regret hiring him he's a very capable man. Almost too capable. Ishida Uryuu is a man who prides himself on knowing every detail, and making sure he meets every engagement on time and looking the part. However there are times when Juushiro would like nothing more than to sit back relax one day without any plans just let the day take him somewhere far away. To be spontaneous and find out what it's like to have fun again. Yes, that would be good.

"I'm afraid not, Ukitake-san." Issues a cool reply pushing up his wire-rimmed glasses as the speeding limo comes to a full stop in front of their next destination. "Tomorrow is your charity day. You are scheduled to spend time in the cancer ward at the local hospital."

"Oh, That's right."

"I have no problem canceling it if that is what you really wish."

"No, I don't want to miss my charity work. It can wait for another day." The limousine door is briskly opened and a bright shaft of sunlight pierces in through the darkened limousine. Careful to put on a smile Juushiro Ukitake steps out of the vehicle shuffling his feet as he waves to the throngs of people yelling his name. "I thought this was supposed to be a quick voice over?" he says leaning into Ishida's ear for privacy. "Why are all these people here?"

"Someone must've leaked the information on twitter or facebook, I apologize Ukitake-sama." Ishida says snapping his fingers to the two security guards standing near the entrance doorway. In an instant he is sandwiched by two bulky figures and ushered safely inside the elaborate archway of the television studio.

~/~

The quick voice over of a one or two lines turns into an entire day of work for the show. With the director signing off on the last two lines of dialogue at just past ten the hungry and exhausted actor sets down his headset and swiftly moves out of the audio department. A few steps later Ishida appears on his side looking stoic as usual but upon closer inspection the dark circles appearing under his eyes mirror his own sentiments. They are both exhausted.

"Ukitake-san," A man wearing a slate colored suit rises from a soft leather sofa to greet the two men. "the studio would like to extend to you the use of the newly renovated penthouse suite for the evening. A gourmet meal will be provided by a local chief at our expense and brought to the room." Bowing to the famous actor, Hisagi Shuuhei the president's personal assistant is surprised at how handsome Juushiro Ukitake is in person. "We sincerely apologize for the extended hours of recording."

"It is alright." Juushiro replies fully intending to deny the offer, but the weary look on Ishida's face and the concerned expression of the other young man makes him nod his head in agreement. "Thank you, for your kindness."

"If you would come this way. I have been instructed by the President to see your every need is cared for." Hisagi says pushing a key card into a slot near the elevator. "Is there a specific restaurant you would like?"

At that moment a pair of warm amber eyes flashed in his mind and Juushiro knew exactly the restaurant he wanted to deliver to him that evening. Would HE be available though? Opening up his lips Juushiro says the name of the restaurant with a slight mischevious feeling creeping over him. "And I would like certain delivery boy… one with orange hair."

~/~

Ichigo's sister Yuzu just went to sleep and hour ago leaving him enough time to shower and flop into his futon before the red phone on the floor begins to ring. Exhaling a frustrated moan he stares up at the stained and battered ceiling wondering of he should clean up there. People rarely look over their heads anyways. What would it matter if the ceiling is dirty? "It's up there above me and dirty. Somehow it pisses me off."

Yeah... the phone is ringing. Turning over in bed his face rubs his pillow enjoying the feeling of being still for a moment while his left arm moves out to clutch the blaring infernal device. Flipping it open with a thumb he narrows his eyes at the number and decides it's best to let the voice mail pick it up. "I really don't want to talk to you Starrk. Sorry." Dropping the phone near the pillow Ichigo rolls around under his sheet with a big frown plastered to his face. Ugh, so annoying. The state of annoyance just doesn't go away.

The phone silences, and then Ichigo finally drifts to sleep... only for the damn phone to ring again. "What!" he answers yelling into the receiver.

"Wanna make some extra, extra easy money tonight?" Starrk says ignoring the gruff way Ichigo always answers his calls. _"I'm the reason he is so angry after all. I can take it like a man."_

"What do you mean extra, extra easy money?" Ichigo askes already suspicious of what Starrk might have in mind "This isn't like last month when you called me out of the blue and said that your customer wanted a half naked _yaoi boy_ to jump out of a big banana crème cake? And the customer turned out to be just YOU! Cuz if it is I am NOT doing that again."

"No, no, it's nothing like that." Coyote Starrk puts on his best trust me voice. "It's a simple drop off... it's a delivery job. You don't _even_ have to be naked."

"Why is it that when you're trying to convince me that you're up to no evil that I feel that you're up to the most evil?"

"That hurts my feelings… Well only a little of that is true."

"Alright, just tell me what I have to do."

~/~

20 minutes later the doorbell of Juushiro's penthouse suite chimes announcing the arrival of his much desired dinner. Wrapping a white fluffy bathrobe around his dripping body he pads his feet to the door and opens it.

"Yeah, I got a delivery for you." Ichigo gruffly says shoving the packages of food into the waiting man's arms and turning around quickly to leave. "See ya!" Well that's done. Hey, Starrk was right, that was easy money. He takes a single step and realizes that it's the man with the gorgeous white hair that became his excellent pillow earlier... and he just brushed off. AGAIN. Oh crap. Wincing at his asshatness he spins back around finding Juushiro blinking in shock. Oh... he has done it now. Say something cool. That's what you do when you make a mistake and that's how people like you even though you've just fucked up. Play it cool, Ichigo. "You are... Juushiro right?" He says pointing a finger at the confused man standing in the doorway. "How are you?"

"I am…" Juushiro considers his words carefully. He really doesn't recognize him. That is so refreshing! He really wants to get to know Ichigo Kurosaki more. "I am.. um hungry. Would you like to join me for dinner?" The sexy orange haired man is talking to him now and there is no one around to interrupt them since he gave Ishida the evening off.

"Did Starrk make you think I'm on the menu too? Because I'm not!"

Juushiro's mouth drops open and the bags in his arms fall to the ground. "Oh dear." No matter how careful you are you can never know what someone else is thinking. He has clearly said the wrong thing to this man. "I did not think that it all."

"Well what were you thinking dragging me out of bed in the middle of the night and then inviting me to dinner?!" Ichigo asks stomping his foot impatiently on the ground the anger just boiling up from deep inside him. "I'm not easy just because I'm poor or gay."

"I-I don't think you are easy and being gay isn't such a big deal. People make too much of a fuss about things as of late." Juushiro says reaching out a hand only to realize he is standing in his bathrobe while there is take out food boxes scattered about the entrance. Bathrobe... late at night... a younger man is delivering sake and seafood. My god it does seem like he is trying to seduce him! _"I'm a walking cliché! I didn't mean to be!" _

Ichigo's brows knit tightly together watching Juushiro gather up the packages of food. Fuck, he is turning into such an asshole. "I'm sorry for pushing my issues on you, Ukitake-san."

"Does this mean you aren't angry with me-" The world suddenly goes blurry then dark.

"Oh damn!" Ichigo reaches out and grabs Juushiro by the shoulders before he hits the floor. Scooping him up he carries him inside and lays him on the bed. "Call for emergency... Call for the emergency!" he says swiping a hand through his hair and darting around the huge apartment. "W-Why is this room so big?!" Chairs, desks, bookshelves, fancy vases on table and rich taperstries line the walls. "All this useless crap and no phone?!" Digging into his pocket he pulls out his cell phone to dial when he hears Juushiro's voice.

"Don't call please. I need to eat something sweet. It's just my blood sugar. I have some orange juice in the refrigerator..." he moans rising up and struggling not to fall back down to the bed.

Ichigo stares in shock as the fluffy bathrobe slips off his shoulder, and that perfectly flushed face turns his gaze to smile at him. "Orange... haha! You are orange too. I bet you are sweet when you aren't trying so hard to push people away."

"S-Stay in bed!" he orders pointing a finger at Juushiro. "And pull your robe back up! God!" In earnest he tries not to look. But my god, right?

"I'm very lonely, Ichigo-kun." Juushiro mutters flopping back to the bed and tugging a pillow to his chest. "So lonely~ Lonely for you~."

"N-No you aren't. You are diabetic and it's messing with your brain." And Ichigo's _something else_ but that can't happen! That would be wrong.

"Let me snuggle away all that aggression. Come on~."

"_S-snuggle?" _Ichigo's mouth drops open as the kind, polite man with pure white hair beckons him to join him in bed. Dry throat? Why is he having a dry throat right now? D-Damn it! "I'm not getting in that bed! I-I totally mean it!"

"Awe... you are so strict!"

"Never mind that." Ichigo grabs an orange juice from the fridge and pours it into a tall glass. "Here." Handing the glass to Juushiro he adds a straw at the last minute. "Sip it slowly, ok?" he adds in a soft tone too tired to be angry. "I'll stay here unti you are feeling better."

Nodding in silence Juushiro quietly drinks the orange juice and begins to feel his headache ease and his thoughts clearing up. By the time he feels normal again he finds Ichigo Kurosaki in a corner near his bed fast asleep. Taking a blanket from his bed he tip toes over the sleeping man and gently covers him. "Ichigo-kun you will catch a cold down here." he whispers staring at those soft looking pink lips moving slightly in sleep. Ah they look soft... so kissable and smooth. Clutching a hand to his chest he takes a deep breath trying to get his heart to calm down. _"A very dangerous person has come into my life."_

* * *

Hey all! it's been awhile but i hope you enjoy and review! Look forward to finding out more about what is going on with our men! Love Fuzzi


End file.
